Friends till the end!
by Rosa241
Summary: When an argument gets out of hand a lifelong friendship is destroyed, and this is just the beginning...
1. Making a splash

**Friends...Till the end!**

**Okay, so here goes nothing, my first ever fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything linked to the thunder birds, this is based on the 1960's TV show and all information is used without profit to the authour.**

**When an arguement gets out of hand a life long friendship is destroyed, and this is just the beginning...**

**

* * *

**

"Fermat! Will you just leave it!" Alan screamed as he turned away from watching Gordon swimming in the pool, his outburst causing the entire family to look over. He could see the hurt on Fermat's face and felt a little guilty, deciding quickly to back track. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but...I wasn't ignoring you, I made a decision and followed through. I didn't agree with what you were suggesting, I could see what I thought to be a better course of action so I took it."

"Wait. You're angry about the rescue?" John questioned, his eyes never leaving the big book he'd spent the last hour ploughing through.

"What happened on the rescue?"Jeff asked as his eyes moved between his sons, pleading for an explanation as to why the two best friends were at each other's throats. He could tell there was something wrong, Alan and Fermat argued but...whilst it was true his youngest had a temper he never _ever_ took it out on Fermat. Never.

"Fermat told Alan to fall back and move through the western hallways to reach the survivors when the fire took hold of the south wing. Alan realised he could get there faster and easier through the eastern hallways so he did it." Scott slipped easily into commander mode, although he could see Fermat was upset – hell he himself hated being ignored- Alan had made the right decision. "Fermat, as much as I hate it when someone doesn't listen to me, believe me I know it's a real pain, I gotta agree with Alan here, he made a decision which was better than what you were suggesting. I know it's hard not to be right all the time but sometimes others can make a more informed decision than you, especially when they're on the ground and can see things that we can't."

"Scott's right, look Fermat maybe Alan should have explained more but there isn't always time in the heat of a rescue. From up in the air you've got a great vantage point, you can see a lot but not the whole picture, when Gordon and Alan are on the ground they have a view you don't. They can see things much closer than you, sometimes that means they can see a better path way." Jeff tried to calm the situation down, seeing the warning signs emanating from his youngest. Although it was true that Alan had definitely calmed down since the Hood incident last year he still had a hell of a temper and god help anyone who got on the wrong side of it.

Jeff felt a surge of pride as he saw Alan take a deep breath; he could see he was trying hard to keep his temper in check. Even still Jeff could tell his baby was having the hardest time swallowing his temper, but somehow he managed to put it behind him.

"Look, can we just forget it?" Alan asked, swallowing his temper once more. He really didn't want to explode at his best friend but right now the younger teen was being ridiculous. So what if Fermat was wrong about something, who cares? The right decision got made in the end and everyone was okay. "I'm sorry I ignored you Ferm. Really. I just...it's like my dad said, I could see something you couldn't. Let's just put it behind us okay?"

"NO!" Fermat exploded, he'd finally had enough. "The decision I made was fine, you should have stuck to that instead of going off on your own. My job is to make sure that you stick to orders...well then again you wouldn't have ignored the order if Scott had given it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alan spat through gritted teeth. Why was Fermat acting like this? What was his problem?

"It means you would have followed the order if it wasn't mine, that's why you ignored me! You just couldn't stand that I might be right, you couldn't handle it could you. I mean I don't blame you for being jealous." Fermat released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, boy keeping his stutter in check was hard.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Alan laughed as he said this, surely this had to be a dream, surely his best friend couldn't actually be suggesting...

"You're jealous of the fact that I'm smarter than you, of the f-fact that you just can't match up to me!" He smiled inwardly to himself, knowing his words would spark the perfect reaction from his 'friend'.

"WHAT!" Stopping he forced himself to take a steadying breath, forcing his hands to uncurl and stop shaking. "I'm jealous right...alright...alright; you know what yeah yeah you're right, you are smarter than me. But let me tell you something, book smarts aren't all that you know! So you can get straight A's, I get by just fine with B's. When you're out in the field book smarts will only take you so far. Getting an A in calculus doesn't mean you can walk through a burning building that's about to collapse. Getting an A in science doesn't mean you can hold a jet straight with the edges of a hurricane battering down on you, books don't teach you that stuff. That's instinct, that's stuff you can feel. It's something that's buried way down deep inside of you, a... intuition that wakes up just at that right moment. Let me tell you _books_ can't teach you that! You either got it...or you don't!"

It was at this moment that Jeff finally took a good look at each of his sons. Gordon had stopped swimming and was leant on the side of the pool; though Jeff couldn't see his face he knew the family prankster was shooting the family friends daggers. His two youngest had always had a strangely close relationship; they'd been together throughout everything. He could almost feel the hate radiating from him right now.

Turning his attention to John he was surprised to see him on his feet, his book long since forgotten on the floor. The family stargazer rarely showed any form of anger, he was so slow to anger that by the time something really got to him it wasn't worth arguing about. But now...now Jeff could see the anger building behind those cobalt eyes, he could see the rage beginning to show.

Scott on the other hand was the polar opposite to John. Quick to anger and not afraid to show it, not that he often had to. Having been a big brother for so long he knew how to intimidate people into backing down, it was something of a talent. That's why he made a good commander, he knew how to get people to do what was needed but he also knew when to back down. It was a trait he and Virgil shared...God Virgil! He was going to go crazy when he found out, thankfully he was far away on five right now.

Hearing a frustrated groan Jeff turned his attention back to his youngest. He had to give him credit, so far he'd managed to keep his temper in check. Unlike his brothers Alan had always had a problem reigning his temper in. At first Jeff had thought it was just the way he was, only after the Hood had he realised where that temper stemmed from. He'd never noticed just how bad his brothers teased him before, just how much they tried to get to him, to get a reaction. Of course they never meant for it to go too far, unfortunately for Alan it often did. It was now, looking at his son shaking with suppressed rage that he realised how much he'd matured.

"Yeah it's an instinct...something you don't have!" The venom laced in Fermat's words surprised everyone standing by the pool that day, never had they heard anything like it coming from the youngster.

"WHAT?" Alan roared at the top of his voice. "That's what you think! Oh my god, why didn't I see it? You're not mad that I ignored you, you don't care that I made a choice...you're mad that _my _decision was the right one, you're mad that you were wrong. _You're_ jealous that your _dumb_ friend was right, that I was better than you at something. You just can't handle the face that you were outsmarted by an idiot like me!" The anger that raged within his chest was far more than anything he'd ever experienced before; it was like a volcano had just erupted within him.

Before anyone could stop it Fermat had moved shoving Alan backwards as hard as he could, since he wasn't expecting it Alan flew straight into the ocean. Jeff's heart pounded as he saw what happened, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Everyone reacted, Gordon reacted quickest though. When it came to water his instincts were second to none, before Jeff was even three feet off his chair Gordon had already leapt from the pool.

**Oh my! Alans fallen in the water, seems harmless...so why's everyone panicing? Review and you'll find out...**


	2. Taking a breath

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews, am so glad people liked it. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or other information associated with the thunderbirds, this fanfiction based on a 1960's tv show, no copyright infrignement intended**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**by Rosa241**

**Alan's POV**

I try to take a breath water begins to fill my lungs. Every instinct in my being is screaming at me, everything is desperate to just get out of the water and onto dry land. My head begins to spin and I can feel the panic taking hold. I no longer know which way is up, my left and right have merged into one and my heart is beating so fast it feels like it might jump right out of my chest. I feel the black cloud of unconsciousness seeping over me, spots begin to enter my vision and things begin to disappear out of view. I'm scared, I'm cold and all I want is to feel my dad's arms around me, to hear Scott telling me everything will be okay. As I finally loose the battle against the black cloud I'm vaguely aware if something attaching itself to my left arm.

**Gordon's POV**

My heart skips a beat as my baby brother falls into the water. I react instinctively and without thought for myself, launching myself into water knowing only one thing: my baby needs me! Scanning the underwater scene momentarily I clap eyes on him, once again my heart skips a beat as I see him stop fighting. I quickly latch myself onto his left arm and drag him to the surface. Time seems to move slowly as I drag him desperatly upwards, finally we reach dry land. I don't have time to think before someone grabs my lifeless baby brother from my arms.

**Scott's POV**

Years seem to pass before my baby reaches the surface, my joy is short lived as I realise he's not moving, damn! Reacting as quickly as possible I drag Alan from Gordon's arms and quickly press down on his chest. I quickly loose count of how many rounds I've done, it doesn't matter, it's not like I plan no stopping. I'm so focused I almost don't hear the tiny cough coming from beneath me.

**Alan's POV**

The first thing that hits me is pain, first I'm aware of something constantly hitting me...not sure where...then I register the pain that's screaming from within me. It takes a moment before I realise my body's screaming out for air. It takes almost everything I have but finally, I feel my lungs pushing out the unwanted water.

After what seems like forever my lungs inflate at last, I greedily take in as much as I physically can – a little too fast it would seem, before I can think I'm coughing again. Damn! This hurts! Suddenly everything goes numb and the black cloud of unconsciousness hits me once again.

* * *

God I hate having to do this, Virgil's going to freak out when he finds out...good job Gordon's already on his way. I still don't understand it, Fermat knows how much Alan hates the ocean. And then to just take off like that...what the hell was he thinking? Still, it's probably just as well he did, Scott was about ready to kill him – much as I agree with him, Scott getting himself arrested is that last thing we need.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Virgil's words cut through my thoughts, moment of truth it would seem.

"Virgil, Gordon's on his way up to get you, we're putting five on auto pilot for a few days. There's been an...incident." I almost smile as his brain clicks into gear and the questions start.

"What! Who's hurt? How bad? What's Gordon's ETA?" I hide my smile as Virgil's panic stations voice reaches my ears, my predictable son...

"Relax Virgil. Gordon should be there within the hour, you've got plenty of time." I see him visibly relax before he turns a serious look to me. I can tell he already knows it's Alan, it's always Alan. Kid's got some sort of problem; fact is he's accident prone. Not that this was an accident mind you...

"Dad, how bad?" Once again I hide a smile. I'd forgotten how psychic Virgil get's when he's away from home, some sort of dormant instinct kicks in.

"It's Alan. There was a...incident by the pool earlier. To cut a long story short Alan ended up in the water. He stopped breathing Virge." I pause to let him take this in, as the family medic he understands this more than anyone. "He's okay now, Scott got him breathing and he's right by his side as we speak, so is John. I know you need to be here so go get yourself ready to leave; Gordon will go crazy if you keep him waiting. I'll see you soon."

Virgil merely nods and signs off. I can already see him working faster than humanly possible, working on autopilot, trying to process everything he now knows. I hate that I can't comfort him like I want to, like I should comfort him, like a father should...no...Nows not the time for _that_ internal argument again. Right now I need to see my baby, right now _he_ needs me. Something horrible hits me, something inside tells me this isn't over.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah Alan's alive! But where's Fermat? Review and find out!**


	3. Starting to worry

**Ooh, two chapters in one day. Couldn't stop writing once I'd uploaded the second chapter, had a sudden burst of inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything assosciated with the thunderbirds**

**Chapter Three**

**By Rosa241**

"So, he's definitely okay?" Virgil almost screamed as his older brother asked him for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. Sometimes he _really_ hated being the family medic, everyone always bugged you.

"YES!" He screamed as he spun round, facing the platinum haired astronaut. "For the final time John he's FINE, absolutely one hundred percent a-okay, now ask me again and not only am I going to scream blue murder I'm going rip off both your arms and beat you to death with them. Now _sit_ down!"

John stared in surprise at his younger brother. Damn and he wasn't even trying to be annoying, why was Virgil getting so uptight? He was concerned, his baby brother had stopped breathing, _of course_ he was worried. Just as he opened his mouth to answer him back a small noise caught his attention, a familiar sniggering followed by a resounding slap. Before he knew it both himself and Virgil had burst into fits of laughter, any tension quickly forgotten.

"Sorry Johnny, I'm just worried." Virgil whispered as his laughter trickled off. "I know he's going to be okay physically but emotionally...you know how much he hates the ocean. I just don't know if he's going to handle all this...especially since he's gotta go back to school in like a week."

A light bulb flickered in his head as Virgil stopped speaking, so that was the problem? Leave it to Virgil to worry about that.

"You're worried that something'll happen between them when they go back to school after spring break?" Virgil's sheepish glance told him all he needed to know. "Look, much as it kills us to admit it Alan isn't a baby anymore. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself, plus, last time I looked at a map there wasn't any ocean in Massachusetts. Besides, I think its Fermat we should worry about. If he manages to avoid Scott long enough to make it back to school alive – and that's a big _if_ – chances are Alan's friends will kill him."

"Yeah..." Virgil couldn't help but laugh as he thought of what would happen once Nick and Jamie found out about this. He and John had taken Alan to school after spring break last year; they'd been privy to meet some of his friends. Boy was that interesting. Alan certainly had a way with picking odd friends.

"There was once a time when I thought those two would be friends forever." John's voice cuts off my thoughts. "But after yesterday _and _that stupid fight they had last week..."

"Wait, what fight?" Virgil's head flips round as the words hit his ears. John on the other hand was cursing himself inwardly as he let slip the words he'd promised never to tell.

"Ah dammit! Promised I wouldn't say anything..." Seeing how worried Virgil was set the ball rolling. "It was round about a week ago..."

_**Flashback**_

_**John's POV**_

_Okay so plan of action:_

_Wake Alan – yikes!_

_Go for a run – haven't done that for a while..._

_Relax – now there's something I can't wait for_

_I smile as I wander up to my baby brothers room, mentally making a 'to do' list, I pause momentarily as a photograph catches my eye. It's a picture of the five of us, me, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan on the day we first moved here. Man I remember that day, well I remember the three hours it took for us to decide room anyway. There were two together on the third floor, two on the second floor and one up on the fourth floor. Naturally I got stuck at the top – apparently my snoring is...now what were Scott's words...freaking unnatural were the words he used if memory serves. That left Gordon and Alan on the third floor, Scott made a fact of requesting – more like ordering – that he and Gordon were at least a floor apart, good thing too since he's rather a light sleeper and Gordon's well...let's just say he's vocal in his sleep. Since then of course the two youngest had merged their rooms into one, it wasn't unusual to find them asleep in the same bed after a particularly taxing rescue. __  
__That left Virgil and Scott on the second floor, which worked actually. Virgil was a very heavy sleeper and Scott was an unnaturally light sleeper, years of being an older brother prepared him for anything. Of course nowadays Virgil chose to sleep in his makeshift room down near the infirmary, just in case. _

_A sharp vibration hits my leg and immediately pulls me from my thoughts. I don't even need to look at my cell to know its Scott calling to double check I'm awake. Paranoid old man!_

___"Yes Scott I'm up and I'm just on my way to go and grab Alan so quit your worrying. We'll be there in no time." I stifle a laugh as Scott merely grunts down the phone at me and hangs up. __  
_

_He might well be the oldest but that doesn't make him the most patient man ever heck! If anything I'd say he was damn well lucky he didn't get an earful at times, man I remember when..._

___My thoughts are interrupted as I hear raised voices up ahead, immediately I recognise the angered tones of my baby brother, but whose he arguing with. Before I can think the answer comes storming out the bedroom door and rushes past me without so much as a hello._

"_Al?" I call into the room, stopping at the door. I know how much Alan appreciates his privacy, hell even dad had been told off for going in without permission. A small sniffle breaks the rule and immediately sets of my big brother sensors. All rules fly out the window when a brothers upset. _

"_Al, baby what's wrong?" I place an arm round his shoulders as I join him on the bed, damn! "What happened?"_

"_Nothing..." He whispers, wiping his eyes self consciously. "Fermat and I had a fight."_

"_I gathered I could hear ya'll from all the way down the hall. Hey," I lift his head so his eyes meet mine. "What happened?"_

_He seems to struggle for a moment before launching into an explanation_

_**Alan's POV**_

_A sharp prodding wakes me from my comfy slumber, man it can't be six already! Seriously Scotts so darn..._

___"Fermat?" I question wearily as my younger friend comes into focus. "What's going o-ooh!" I yawn loudly, breaking off my words, naturally he understands me just fine._

"_You're helping me with my ch-chem-science pr-homework." Fermat smiles down at me, pushing his glasses further up his nose as they slip._

"_Science?" It takes a few moments before my brain kicks into gear. "OH! Right...science project... gotcha!" _

___"Come on, hurry up!" He tugs at the covers impatiently. "We've got to get started."_

"_Now?" At my friends nod I sigh apologetically. "Sorry man but I already promised Scott and John I'd go for a run with them, but I should be done for about sevenish so I could help you then." I groan as my joints pop back into place, I make to move but something about my younger friends face stops me._

"_So?" I give him a weird look, I already made plans so what's to talk about? "Just forget about them, you're helping me!" _

"_Wait, dude I can't just cancel, I promised already. I'll help you when I get back, no worries." I try to smile but his face is still not happy._

___"Look, j-just t-t-t say that you're helping me, that's m-m better than spending time with them." Something about the way he says them, immediately puts my back up. What's with him today?_

"_Fermat firstly, they happen to be my brothers. I want to spend time with them, okay?" I send him a look not to be crossed before continuing. "Secondly I already promised and you know how I feel about keeping my word, besides I want to go running, you know I plan on running track next year I could use the practice. Thirdly I'll help you when I'm done, like I said. Plus it's not like you really need my help dude seriously we both know how much I suck where science is concerned." I try to laugh off my uneasiness but his face remains serious._

"_Great, so you're just abandoning me, like always. God you al-al- never put anyone else first do you, it's all a-a about you!" He explodes at me, this temper of his coming out of nowhere. "I shouldn't be surprised, it's what you do!"_

___"Fermat, dude come on." I try to reason but he's clearly not happy, the way he suddenly turns his back on me envokes my temper. "Look!"_

_He stops suddenly at my word and – reluctantly I note – turns to face me. I can see the annoyance written on his face, obviously he's annoyed, I just wish I knew what was up._

"_I'm sorry about whatever I said that made you mad. But I already promised I'd go running, you can't just come in here and expect me to drop everything." He turns away from me for a second time which finally sets me off. "Hey! It's not like you even asked me if I wanted to help, you just came in demanding my attention and you say i only think about myself. Did it even occur to you that I might actually be busy? In fact did it occur to you that at quarter to six in the morning I might actually be asleep? You know if you're going to talk about selfish you might want to look in the mirror!" _

_The door slams and he's gone. Immediately I regret my outburst, how could I yell at him? He's my best friend..._

_End Flashback_

"_So let me get this straight, he came in here at quarter to six, woke you up and demanded you help him only to get mad when you said that you already had plans?" At Alan's nod I continue on my tirade. "Then you yell at him and you're the one feeling guilty?" _

"_I shouldn't have yelled I've always made a promise never to yell at him." My brother is clearly upset so I try to reason. _

"_Alan, look. People fight okay, hell look at me and Virge. Just two days ago we were at each other's throats now we're getting along fine. Just give him a few hours to cool off then go and talk to him, I guarantee he's feeling just as bad." My words seem to hit home and he smiles at me gratefully. Score one for the J-man. Man I've still got it!_

"_Yeah, you're right. Thanks. I'll just be a minute." He heads to the bathroom to get ready, I make to leave but a quiet voice stops me. "John? You don't think he was right do you?" My face must have conveyed my confusion so he continued. "Fermat, what he said about me, that I only ever thought of myself."_

"_Hey, what's brought this on?" I wrap two arms around his shoulders and pull him tightly against me. "Al, you are one of the most conscientious people I know, Fermat was just angry and talking nothing!" Pushing him at arms lengths I'm rewarded with a genuine smile, make that score two to the J-man, definitely still got it. "Now get dressed, and hurry up about it. You know full well that Scott wasn't born patient."_

_That earns me a laugh and another smile. As I head to leave I make a mental note to have a word with my older brother about this, something tells me this isn't over._

_End flashback_

"Anyway, they made up that afternoon and I didn't think anything of it, least not till today." John could see his confession had hit Virgil hard.

"Why?" Virgil posed the question to no one in particular before adressing the older male. "Why's Fermat acting like this? What's going on?"

"I don't know Virge...I really don't know..." John sighed heavily as he flopped down into the chair, retaining his vigil by Alan's beside. Once again there was something within him screaming that something bad was coming, and for the first time since his mothers death John sent up a silent prayer, hoping someone would help his brother with what ever was going to come his way.

**So John's worried, but will his worries prove true or false...once I know, you'll know.**


	4. The worries of a few

**Okay so I know this chapter isn't long - a thousand apologies! - been seriously busy with other fanfics but my mind is back on this one. Will update with a better chapter soon I promise!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**By Rosa241**

"Well that certainly doesn't sound right Jeff; after all, those boys have been best friends for years. I simply can't imagine what on earth is going through young Fermat's head right now." Lady Penelope voiced her words to herself rather than to Jeff. She'd been straight over as soon as she'd heard about Alan's accident, these boys were as good as family and she worried over their safety. Of course she cared for Fermat as well, the poor dear was obviously going through something right now. She couldn't help but wonder if the problem was serious.

"Well, I can't say I know what's going on between them but I do know that Fermat almost killed Alan. Whatever the problem is, it needs dealing with." Jeff rose from his seat as he spoke. He knew he needed to have a talk with his youngest, there was something in his head telling him that Alan knew why Fermat had been so off lately, and gosh darn it he was going to find out what it was.

Virgil sighed as he closed the door, he knew those two needed to talk, he knew it. It made sense. It was logical and for all intents and purposes it needed to happen. But that didn't mean he was supposed to be happy about it, after all Alan _did_ almost die because of Fermat. He couldn't help it, that's why he was here, standing on the other side of the door with his ear pressed against it. After all he may be a logical and sensible person but when it came to his brothers any form of logic went straight out the window.

Gordon couldn't help but smile at the childish pout now crossing his elder brother's face. There was something so pleasing about watching your so called older brother acting like the very thing he hated most: a big baby. Of course he could understand it; I mean...it wasn't everyday something like this happened. But then again Gordon didn't have time to pout he was too busy thinking up ways to get back at the young family friend, after all, revenge was a dish best served cold.

Scott sighed again, something seeming to be a habit these days, before stealing glance at the family fish. He couldn't help but smile at the devious grin that had now crossed his face, he knew that smile. _That _smile meant one thing and one thing only – Gordon had revenge on the brain! Even thinking of the things Gordon could do to Fermat didn't take the weight that had lodged itself in his stomach; after all, his little brother was now in a room with the person who'd almost drowned him. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. He knew he couldn't do anything to Fermat, and for once he found himself willing Gordon's devious brain to come up with something good.

John smiled as he looked over the photograph in his hands. It was taken a few days after 'the hood incident' as it had become named. It didn't feel like a year ago that it had all happened, the explosion, that madman, the bank...it had all happened. Whilst he and his family had been in space his baby brother had been down here on earth almost dying – twice! Now, one year later, it was happening again. He'd had this theory that if he could have been there then he could have stopped it. Now he _was_ here and he _still_ hadn't been able to stop it. Why do bad things happen to good people?

* * *

**I promise, next chapter will have the confrontation between Alan and Fermat - questions will be answered!**


	5. Seeking the truth

**Okay, so wasn't planning on updating since I had major writers block but then I had a sudden burst of inspiration, seriously fanfiction should come with a warning:**

**- side effects may include sudden inspiration at ridiculously inappropriate times (it's amazing what your brain comes up with at two o'clock in the morning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, fanfiction is based on a 1960's tv show and a 2004 movie.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**By Rosa241**

**Alan's POV**

I sit here uncomfortably watching my best friend pottering about, clearly he wants to say something hell – so do I. I just can't get my head round where to start, so much has happened between us. Taking a deep breath I start where my head is.

"Why? Why'd you push me?" My voice is barely above a whisper as I gaze towards him, praying for an answer.

"I just...lost my temper..." He's nervous, I can tell it by the way his voice shakes and how he won't meet my eye.

"Really! Lost your temper...you know I've lost my temper before too, plenty of times! I've yelled at my dad, said a few things to my brothers that I didn't mean...but I have never..._never_almost killed someone. I mean god Ferm, you know how much I hate the ocean how could you do that to me?"

"How could I?" He finally turns to face me, his eyes now glowing with frustration and anger. "How could _you_ betray me like that? You promised me you wouldn't say anything and then you just, god you went and did it anyway."

"I...I'm sorry but I had to say something, it was getting out of hand and you know it." My mind immediately connects with his words. I know what he's talking about. In all honesty I thought this was the problem, I knew he wasn't really over it. "Look, I thought we dealt with this?"

Instantly I know I've said the wrong thing. His eyes flash with hatred whilst I can see his hands curling into fists at his sides. There's something so dangerous about the way he looks right now. It's something I've never seen before, something...dark...

"Over it? OVER IT? Oh my god! You are so...Urgh!" He takes a deep breath. He's worked so hard in the last year to overcome his stammer, when he gets worked up it comes back. "Firstly you _steal_ my girl, secondly you brake the promise you made to me and thirdly..."

"Woah, woah woah! I'm sorry I _stole_ your girl! First, Isabella doesn't even like you, she hates your guts. Second off nothing even happened between us, we're friends – nothing else! Third off I should never have made that promise in the first place. You should have told someone what was going on when it all started; _I_ should have told someone when I found out. I did what I thought was right and I'd do it again."

"Well that just proves what kind of friend you are." He spits out violently.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have no idea why we're even friends anymore, I can't trust you obviously. You clearly don't respect me or what I ask of you." His words cut through me like a knife. How can he even say that? We've been best friends since we could walk, I trust him more than anyone else in the world – okay, maybe not anyone but a lot! – and god I do respect him.

"How can you say that? You're my best friend, hell you're like part of my family, what you think means so much to me." I can already feel where this conversation is going, knowing where it's going to end brings tears to my eyes.

"Not anymore. I'm sick of you treating me like some sort of second class person because you're stupid dad has money, you know..."

"Okay hold it right there!" All tears have been forgotten. Now only anger runs through my veins. "I have never treated you with anything but the up most respect, you're practically a little brother to me, yes I've made a few mistakes in the past but I've always been straight, honest and truthful with you. Anything I've done, I've done with the best intentions in mind. And just so you know, I have never and will never _ever_ use my dads position or money to judge other people. He worked hard for what he has and I'm proud of that, but that doesn't make me better than anyone else. I have never treated you with anything but one hundred percent respect."

"Not that I've ever seen." He whispers to me, his voice laced with surprising venom. It hits me hard, I've never felt so angry at him before, there's something so horrifying about realising when your lifelong friendship is so suddenly over.

"Well if that's how you really feel then I don't think we can be friends anymore. I think you need to go now." I turn my back to him so he won't see the tears creeping to my eyes. I wait till I hear the doors swish open and closed before allowing the tears to fall down my cheeks. A small sob escapes my lips and I can feel the flood gates open. It's like a waterfall cascading down from my eyes, I can't stop it, I can't hold it back. All I can do is cry.

"Come here." A warm pair of arms spin me round before pulling me close. I bury my head into Virgil's strong chest and let the waterfall continue. Ordinarily I crack some joke about Virgil – paranoid so and so, ordinarily I'd hate to let him see me cry, ordinarily I wouldn't let someone get to me so bad, but right now I won't. Right now all I can do is sob helplessly into my brothers chest, wondering what I could have done differently.

* * *

**Well there you are; Is Fermat and Alan's friendship really over? Will Alan be okay? What exactly is this betrayel all about? Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Enjoy!**

**Just a quick note, not sure If I've already mentioned it – apologise if I have – but this is based on the 2004 movie rather than the tv show since I haven't seen the tv show. **


	6. Comforting a brother

**Chapter Six**

**By Rosa241**

**Virgil's POV:**

It's weird the things that go through your head when you're cradling your little brother as he sobs his heart out. I hadn't realised how much he'd grown, god he's almost as tall as me now. He's grown more than physically in this last year. Last year he'd never have kept his cool the way he did, e'd never have allowed me to comfort him like this, he'd have hid away until whatever was bothering him became public knowledge. After that he'd have blown up on all of us, regardless of whose fault it was.

Guilt flashes through me as I think back to the way we treated him before. None of us realised how much our teasing had affected him, we didn't realise the extents we'd pushed him. I'll tell you, finding out your baby brother is borderline anorexic well...it'll strike the fear of god into you. The worst part was he didn't even realise what was wrong with him, as far as he was aware he was just a light eater. It was only after he started therapy – dad insisted we all talk to a counsellor after what happened over spring break – that the problem came to light. His therapist made all of us, including Alan, realise what was going on. The more depressed he felt, the less he ate. It sounds simple enough, it was simple to handle, till we realised where that depression was coming from.

Us.

The way we made him feel.

Bullying.

That's what it was called when it happened to me. I vowed never to let someone go through that so long as there was something I could do about it. Now I find out that I'm responsible for making Alan feel that way, what kind of brother does that to his own?

God, John would kill me right now. He said at the time it wasn't intentional and it doesn't matter, what matters is making it right. What matters it what we do about it from here on out, what matters is how we change that. And god only knows we've been trying.

"Virge?" A voice tears me from my musings. "You okay?"

"Me? You're the one who's been crying, shouldn't I be asking you that?" I push him away from me so that we're now sitting face to face. "So, you want to tell me what the heck Fermat was talking about? This supposed betrayal...Isabella..." I immediately note the blush that rises to his cheeks and quickly run with. "Oh, I get it, your girlfriend?"

"No." I send him a look reads – seriously – obviously he gets it. "Yes! Fermat got the wrong idea, we've been friends since I started at Wharton's. Her family moved over from England the summer before I started, she didn't really know any one and we got talking. Fermat has a huge crush on her and well..."

"He thinks there's something going on, and there isn't." My mind begins to piece together the argument I overheard, I'm beginning to see the problem. "So this betrayal?" His face drops and for a second I fear I've lost him, before he takes a deep breath and tells me the story.

"A couple of months ago I found out that these two guys had started to push Fermat around. I wanted him to tell someone about it but he wouldn't, said it'd make things worse, made me promise not to say anything. I didn't want to do it but, he made me promise, said it was important to him. Me, Nick and Jamie made a point of making sure he was never alone. Those guys are stupid but their not completely idiotic. Nicks a boxer, I kick box and Jamie, well...he's tough lets just leave it at that." A small smile crosses his face as he speaks about his friends. "Anyway, we...um...we stuck by him and things settled down. Those guys backed off and things went back to normal, but then...This one day I got stuck in class late, Nick was at the nurse and Jamie had detention. Fermat ended up alone and those two guys started up on him again. As it happens this senior was passing and stopped them before things got out of hand, but...he was pretty shaken. I realised that keeping this a secret wasn't going to do anyone any good so I told our head of year what was going on. I just wanted to help him out, I wanted to make it go away but..."

"He didn't see it that way." I finish off my brothers tale. Now I understand it, now I get it. I understand what it's like to be bullyed, I know how it feels. You want it to stop but you're scared that people would think you're weak if they knew. Poor kid.

"I thought he'd forgiven me but...obviously not." I can see just how tired Alan looks right now, as if reading my mind he yawns and stretches. As he does so I catch sight of his stomach, noticing the bumps of his visible ribs, noticing my watching eyes he self consciously tugs his top down.

"I don't mean to pry sprout but are you eating?"

"It's fine. I know you guys are still freaked about it, seriously I see the looks at the dinner table, but I'm doing okay. It just takes me a while to put on weight that's all, and being sick so bad over Christmas didn't help. I wasn't eating, not to mention the amount I hurled, I lost all the weight I'd put on and then some." He explains automatically, I can tell I'm not the first to ask.

"Oh don't remind me. Man that bug was awful!" My worry ebbs away immediately. I'd had the bug at the same time as Alan, I dropped a few pounds myself so I get what he's saying. "Alright look. I'm not saying that I forgive Fermat for...what happened but I get it. I've been there so I get what he feels right now, doesn't change what he did though. Remember that sprout. What he's going through is bad but it doesn't mean he can just do that kind of stuff and get away with it. And I don't want you blaming yourself about it. This is not your fault, you did the right thing telling someone."

"I know. It's just, we've been friends for like, our whole lives and now it's over. You can say what you want but I don't think that we can make up. He said some pretty hurtful things, I'm not sure I can put it behind me so easily." His words are laced with such sorrow and sadness that it almost breaks my heart.

"I know." Another yawn makes me giggle. "You are exhausted sprout. Get some rest, you can deal with this when you're up to it. Right now you need to sleep."

It takes only a few minutes for Alan to fall asleep, indicating just how shattered the youngster is. I slowly trace the outline of his and with my own before whispering a silent good night. Stepping outside I prepare myself for the onslaught that's about to come, after all, when it comes to family there's only one rule:

There are no rules

**Apologies for that last line but I couldn't resist! Sorry it's not too long but I needed to explain a little more before I could continue with the story, I promise I won't leave it so long before updating next time. **

**Review and enjoy!**


	7. Things are getting worse

Okay, I know I know, writers block's been killing me! Apologies for leaving it so long *ducks* and I promise it won't be that long again. Now that I have a decent enough plot line I can hopefully update quicker in future.

**Just a quick note about ages since I forgot to mention them before:**

**Scott – 27 – Birthday April 4****th**

**John – 25 – Birthday October 8****th**

**Virgil – 23 – Birthday August 15****th**

**Gordon – 20 – Birthday February 14****th**

**Alan – 15 – Birthday March 12****th**

**Disclaimer:** I own the original characters of Nick and Jamie, other than that I own nothing! All rights belong to the 1960's tv producers

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**By Rosa241**

Hey Virgil,

_Relax little bro', I'm telling you, give the little guy a couple of weeks and he'll come round. Just keep the faith, time's a healer after all_

Thank Gordo for trying will you? That advice definitely did **not** work; if anything things are worse now than they ever were. I thought, well hoped, that since Fermat went to school a couple weeks before me – I was still recovering after all – that he'd calm down and that we could work things out. Apparently it's going take more than a little separation to deal with this. I still can't believe he's being so unreasonable, I mean it's not like I planned on all those things happening, okay let me explain:

First of all he was ignoring me, total blank! I tried calling him, I tried e-mails, I tried face to face, I even snuck a note into his desk which let me tell you was not an easy thing to do – seriously Mrs Garrett has eyes like a hawk, eyes which seem to be trained on me! I've tried everything I can think of and he still wouldn't talk to me.

Secondly Nick and Jamie finally tore out of me what happened to split us apart. I don't think you have to be a genius to work out that they totally flipped out, I actually thought Nick's head was going to pop off, either that or he'd turn into the incredible hulk or something. Anyway they confronted Fermat, wanted to know why he did it, of course he was all to happy to oblige. Apparently he's more than keen on the entire world knowing what he thinks, which has gone from 'backstabber' to a 'disloyal, backstabbing, betrayer of an ex-bestfriend'. Well confronting him did nothing, no that's a lie, it made him even more determined to ignore the hell out of me!

Thirdly I sort of got him angry when his tutee **(a/n I mean the kid Fermat was tutoring)** decided that I'd make a better tutor than he would.

_Flashback_

"_Failed! How could you fail? I tutored you! Me! I'm the most intelligent tutor you could have! We went over this like a thousand times!" Fermat sighed heavily, was this kid just thick or something? "Okay, we'll go through the material again, but not tonight. Tonight I need a break from you!"_

_Storming out as fast as his feet would carry him, he left behind a confused and slightly hurt Thomas. The young man threw his bag down to the floor before plonking himself at the nearest table and pulling out his books. Apparently he was in for another week of late nights and craming sessions._

"_Let me guess, math troubles?" Alan smirked at the boy as he turned his head. _

"_Hey Tracy. Math troubles would be a gigantic understatement." Seeing the confusion on his teammates face he continued. "I'm failing, coach has banned me from the team until I can get my grades up, and since I'm here on an athletic scolorship..." He trailed off, knowing the younger boy would understand._

_"So that's why you weren't at practice last week! I thought you picked up flu or something. I feel for you man, I've been there." Laughing at the face he was given he explained. "Last year I was in the same place, well almost, I was failing math too. Thankfully my brother John is a total genius and spent practically all summer tutoring me. Now I'm passing just fine, okay it's still hard as hell but I'm passing."_

"_Think you can get your brother down here to help me, short of a miracle I'm failing this year." Thomas sighed as he set about deciphering the passages of numbers that lay before him._

"_Sorry, he's busy right now. But I can show you what he showed me if you want." Alan sat down next to the older boy as he continued to explain. "John told me that when it came to math mastering the basics were the most important, 'cause once you've mastered them everything else falls into place. Here let me show you..."_

_End Flashback_

Anyway, I showed him what John showed me and he passed his make up test. After that he asked Mr Campbell if I could tutor him instead, apparently it made more sense when I layed it out. Needless to say Fermat was anything but happy when he found out. Now he's not ignoring me, instead he's paling up with Davy McIntyre and his friends, you know the kids who live just to hate me.

I really don't know what to do. I know you won't get this for a few days, what with the repairs to two you have to do – let me know how that turns out, that clash looked bad – but when you do please help me! I'm loosing my best friend and I don't know what to do.

Thanks

Alan

He glanced over the e-mail before clicking send. He hoped Virgil would get his e-mail soon, he couldn't help but worry about Fermat. Despite what had been said and done he still considered the youngster his best friend, meaning it was his duty to help him...wasn't it?

* * *

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise, this is just a pit stop to help push the story ahead a little. As always read and review xxx**


	8. The wisdom of friends

**Me: Here we are next chapter...**

**Alan: What is it with you Lady?**

**Me: Alan! Well it's nice of you to finally join me**

**Alan: Seriously is there something wrong with you? You get kicks out of me getting hurt or something?**

**Me: Why whatever do you mean? *Flutters eyelashes innocently***

**Alan: Well let me see so far I've almost drowned, had my best friend turn against me, you've given me an eating disorder **_**and**_** you've only written seven chapters...well eight including this one**

**Me: Hey at least I'm consistent; admit it without me you'd get bored, anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds or any related 'article' I may refer to**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**By Rosa241**

Nick sighed as he watched Alan pushing his food around his plate for the third night running. He was beginning to see a reappearance of the old Alan, knowing full well he wouldn't eat again. Something had to be done, he wasn't about to let his friend starve himself, regardless of how unintentional it may be.

He'd known for some time now about his friend's eating disorder, having gone through something similar with his sister the signs had been there. Of course he'd ignored them at first, convincing himself he was imagining things. Not wanting to believe that he - strong, reliable, capable – was suffering from something that could prove so difficult. Thankfully his family hadn't ignored the signs, regardless of how long it's been before they'd noticed, they'd done something. Upon returning from his elongated absence – due to an 'illness' he'd never really explained – both he and Jamie had noticed a marked change in Alan. He was eating more regularly, he was stressed less and to be honest he seemed so much happier than they'd ever seen him before. Whatever had happened over that spring break, no matter what, Nick was thankful for it. For whatever had happened had without doubt saved the life of a dear friend.

"Nicky?" An ever so slightly worried voice jolted his thoughts out of place. Turning he saw Jamie nodding towards the friend that was clouding his thoughts, who'd by now given up the pretence of eating and was resting his head in his hands.

"Al?" Concerned hazel eyes met stressed blue ones. "You have got to stop worrying about Fermat, when he's ready to talk he'll talk. What you need to do is eat something! You think I haven't noticed you not eating properly for the last three days, and don't give me the stomach ache excuse." He immediately noticed the sheepish expression that had now taken over his face. "Look dude, the last thing you need is to make yourself sick over him. Whatever's eating him...he'll talk when he's good and ready."

"Maybe..." Alan sighed as he resumed his playful attack on his food.

"Look Al, you've totally changed over the last year...for the better of course!" Jamie added as an afterthought.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Nick questioned, curious as to where this was heading.

"Nothing just...well...you're a different person now so...I don't know..." Jamie stuttered, hoping Alan would take the bait.

"Oh how helpful, so glad you pitched in your opinion (!)" The sarcasm lacing the blondes voice was music to both of their ears. It wouldn't be long now.

"You're an idiot! _Oh you've changed._ Well duh!" Nick could barely hold the smile from his face as he caught onto his younger friends plan. "Why am I friends with you? Remind me please!"

"Because I'm hot, stylish, totally awesome and smart. Now I'm sure there was something else...oh yeah...I'm not a loser like you!"

Their playful banter continued for almost ten minutes before either dared steal a gaze at the third member of their trio. To both of their surprise – and delight of course – he was smiling at their stupidity whilst tucking into his dinner. Nick couldn't help sending Jamie a grateful smile, the latter sending him a smug grin in return, which of course earned him a face full of cold mash potato.

Jamie Tucker was a strange creature. He was well over six foot tall, built like the side of a tank and looked like he could lift a small car with one hand. The strangest thing about him? Despite the bravado, the careless nature that he lived his life...he was one of the most caring people he'd ever met – well...maybe not including Alan within that. But he was definitely caring. He also saw a lot more than people thought, he too had noticed the eating disorder plaguing their friend. They'd talked about it over spring break, making a plan to put into action when they came back, not knowing at the time that he was already conquering it. They'd known Alan for a long time now, they knew he ate little when he was stressing so their plan:

Stop him stressing!

It was actually a lot more simple than it sounded, all they had to do was distract him – usually making him smile worked – and he'd forget about his stress for a while, that's when you plied him with food.

Simple!

**Alan's POV**

I can feel the knot in my stomach growing as I look down at my still full plate. It's the third night in a row that I haven't eaten a great deal, I know Nick suspects something – the guy sees everything! – but I just can't. All the techniques Dr Lanberry taught me to deal with stress and anxiety aren't working. No matter what I do I still feel like I've got the world on my shoulders, the weight of its pressing down so hard on me I half think my legs are going give way at any moment. I can feel two sets of eyes blaring through me.

"Al?" I gingerly look up at my friends, I know he knows about the eating disorder, I haven't told him as such but I can tell. I smile every time I think about it, he knows about my real weak spot but he hasn't said anything. It's nice to have a friend you can rely on...friend...great...that brings everything screaming back to me.

"You have got to stop worrying about Fermat, when he's ready to talk he'll talk. What you need to do is eat something! You think I haven't noticed you not eating properly for the last three days, and don't give me the stomach ache excuse." He immediately noticed the sheepish expression that had now taken over his face. "Look dude, the last thing you need is to make yourself sick over him. Whatever's eating him...he'll talk when he's good and ready." I know what he's saying makes complete sense, that doesn't mean it sinks into my brain.

"Maybe..." I sigh heavily, some part of me hoping my breath with take my worries away with it, and continue pushing my mash potatoes around my plate.

"Look Al, you've totally changed over the last year...for the better of course!" Jamie announces out of nowhere.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Nick questions, clearly as confused as me.

"Nothing just...well...you're a different person now so...I don't know..." Jamie stutters. I have no idea where he's going with this, and clearly he doesn't either.

"Oh how helpful, so glad you pitched in your opinion (!)" My words come out with an eye role, sometimes he could be the most random person ever to walk the planet.

"You're an idiot! _Oh you've changed._ Well duh!" I watch the exchange between my friends, a smile forcing it's way onto my lips as they argue.

"Because I'm hot, stylish, totally awesome and smart. Now I'm sure there was something else...oh yeah...I'm not a loser like you!"

Their playful banter seems to have taken all my worries away. Well not taken them away but...okay so Fermat's mad at me and right now we're not friends, but I still have Nick and Jamie. They may not know about the 'family business' like Fermat, that's something I'll definitely miss, but they're amazing friends. I snort with laughter as Jamie gets a face full of mash potato curtosy of Nick, who then gets a lap full of spaghetti. Well...at least that's what the cafeteria call it, not that I'd say it resembles anything but spaghetti. I've often wondered where the school cooks learned it all, I mean who teaches them to cook? Whoever it is seriously needs a few lessons themselves! I ponder this whilst making a mental note not to **ever **opt for mash potato again.

**Fermat's POV**

I can't help but glance over at my former friends. Part of me just wants to go over there and apologise, just to forget everything and go back to the way things were. But of course I won't. I can't. I'm still too mad at him to forgive him yet. He had absolutely no right to tell Mr Cartwright what was going on, it wasn't his place. He doesn't understand it, he never will.

Perfect Alan Tracy.

He has no idea what _real_ life is like, what it feels to be friends with someone like him. He's so...so...just...

I can't even describe it, it's not really that I'm angry at him...I know he was doing what he thought was right. I'm glad he was looking out for me but...he doesn't understand it. He doesn't get what _my_ life is like...no one does.

He thinks he's got it bad with his stupid eating disorder, hmm! I'd love to see him walk a mile in my shoes.

So I turn back to my new 'friends' and pretend to laugh at their jokes, pretend that I truly hate him, pretend I don't wish I could talk to him.

Turns out I'm good at pretending.

**Meanwhile on Tracy Island...**

Virgil cursed loudly as he re-read his baby brothers e-mail. Why couldn't these two just kiss and make up!

"What's up?" Scott inquired having seen the look on Virgil's face. His face fell as he read Alan's e-mail, immediately his big brothers instincts kicked in and he whipped out his phone.

"Don't." Virgil warned, he knew how rash Scott could be when it came to Alan. True he was protective of all his brothers it was worse for Alan, their youngest brother being almost like a son to Scott. Having been twelve when Alan was born he'd been the one to change Alan's diapers, the one to put him to sleep...generally he'd been a second parent. Jeff had put his heart and soul into raising Alan, he'd refused to turn away and fall apart. Scott had survived their mothers death by helping his father to take care of the others, but especially Alan. "Scott look. You're angry at Fermat, so is Gordon and hell I am too. But Alan isn't."

"How can he not be angry? That little booger almost killed him!" His voice rose in anger as the events of spring break rolled back around his head.

"Alan _was_ angry, really angry but now he's not." Seeing a confused look from his older brother he continued. "He and Fermat have been best friends since they were toddlers. Apart from maybe Brains Alan knows him best. He knows that there is something wrong with Fermat, he can tell. Kind of like I was getting bullied at school and you just knew there was something up."

Realization hits the eldest Tracy as he listens to the wisdom emitted from his younger brother. Reaching across to the laptop he types a few words before leaving to do some thinking of his own.

Virgil sends his brother a questioning look as he walks away before smiling as he reads to words written across the page.

You're a smartass!

Deleting the comment he begins writing, hoping he can help his younger brother.

* * *

**Yeah, finally got that one out, man this has taken me a while. I've had it in my head for a while, but somewhere between my brain and my hand the message kept getting lost. No matter. R&R**.


	9. The wisdom of friends part 2

**I've decided to leave the conversations to others – seriously the time it took me to think just that one up was ridiculous! Anyway, chapter nine here we go. Enjoy.**

**And apologises for that last chapter I've just read it and it wasn't the best in the world, believe me they will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**By Rosa241**

_Hey Sprout, _

_Don't worry about two, she's fine now, just a paint job really. Looked a lot worse than it was. _

_As for Fermat, sorry sprout I really don't know what to tell you. I understand you're worried about him but in all honesty I think you're better off just letting him cool off for a while. I think Gordo was right – you tell him that I said that and I'll kill you with my bare hands – you've just got to give him some time. I know you want to make things better right away but that's not going to happen. I think it's time you back off a little and let the dust settle. _

_Just promise me one thing. I don't want you stressing out and worrying yourself to death over this. It'll do more harm than good in the long run. You've finally got your eating on track, not to mention your school work – and Johnny will string you up if you undo all of that hard work! – don't blow all of that now. Whatever's going on in Fermat's head...I'm sure he'll talk to you when the times right. You've just got to be patient kiddo. _

_Let me know how things go. See you soon._

_Virgil x_

Alan sighed heavily as he read the e-mail. He'd known from the moment he'd asked him what to do what the answer would be:

Time.

That seemed to be everyone's answer, give it time, give him space, let him come to you. Nick, Jamie, Virgil...everyone thought exactly the same thing. It seemed he was the only one not convinced. He was aware of how paranoid he sounded every time he said it, he was aware of the looks and the disagreement but he knew. He just _knew_ that there was something deeper to this than met the eye. People don't just suddenly change like this without there being some sort of trigger.

Everyone had some sort of trigger. Everyone had something that set them off, something that made them act differently than they normally would. His was stress. Virgil's was feeling threatened. He'd been bullied for so long at school that any sign that he was being threatened and he'd flip, it was like some alternate person took over. John's trigger was easy – lying. John hated lying, he hated it more than he himself hated thunderstorms. Scott had many triggers well...four to be exact. Four brothers, four triggers. Gordon's was less than easy to spot. Given what he went through after the hydrofoil accident you'd think it was hospitals or needles or something. Nope. Gordon's trigger...his dad. Not many people knew this but Gordon Tracy was fiercely protective of his father, first sign of trouble he was always the first one to leap to his defence. His father supposed this had come from losing his mother at such a young age. First sign of a threat to his father he'd leap into action.

Alan wondered about this as he stared at the rain now pounding down on the windows. Everyone had a trigger, Fermat included, so what was it? If he could find out the trigger then maybe he could help...

His thoughts were cut off as the door flew open. Nick Tanner came storming in, clearly in a serious rage. Having experienced this before Alan sat patiently, waiting for his friend to calm down before asking him to explain. When Nick was like this anything you said went in one ear and out of the other. He was much like John in that respect. It took a long time to lose his temper but when he did, oh boy! Look out, 'cause you did not want to be on the receiving end of that volcano.

"That guy is so pigheaded!" Nick all but screamed as he ran over the events in his mind. Why did he have to feel the need to help that little, ungrateful...

"What happened?" Alan finally voiced the question as Nick flopped down his bed, seeing that the older male had calmed down at last.

"You're not going to like this." He sighed before launching into an explanation.

**Fifteen Minutes Ealier...**

"Ahh what's the matter shrimp toast...your precious boy friend not here to protect you." A large brute of a teenager cackled as he pinned his victim to the wall. "Seriously why you'd want to hang out with the Tracy loser is beyond me...guys just going end up like his dad...alone!"

His smaller – albeit not by much – friend guffawed at this, despite the unfunnyness of it. Both boys shared twin evil grins that sent shivers down the spines of anyone who came into contact with them, well almost anyone. There were a few who weren't afraid, a few who'd stand up to them. Unfortunately one of those few had just rounded the corner.

"Hey!" Nick shouted as the younger male struggling for freedom. "How about picking on somebody you're own size? I'm always good for kicking your sorry behinds!"

"Not worth it." The largest spat venomously before shoving his victim to the floor and thundering off scanning the halls for more victims.

"Are you okay?" Fermat batted his hand away and pushed himself to his feet with a more than angry look on his face.

"Get lost, I didn't need you interfering I'd have been just fine on my own." Fermat's words knocked his former friend for six, allowing him to continue his tirade. "Oh, and you can tell my EX-best friend that I've transferred rooms so at least I won't have to set eyes on him again. Stay out of my way!"

"Hold it right there." Nick yelled, having found his voice at last. "Look I don't claim to know what it is that's bothering you right now, I don't claim to know why you've so quickly turned on your best friend whose always had your back. I don't claim to know and to be quite frank I don't want to know. All I care about is one thing, leave Alan alone. You and I both know this eating disorder's knocked him, now I don't know about you but I for one do not want it to come back. So lay off, go deal with whatever it is that's bothering you but leave Alan alone. Got it?"

Fermat merely snarled and turned his back quickly, not wanting the other boy to see just how hard his words had hit. Wiping his eyes, he turned the corner, more convinced now than he ever was. How could he have thought about going back there? No more...

**Present Time**

"I'm so sorry Al. I've made everything worse!" Nick threw a pillow over his face, obviously wanting to scream into it.

"Chill. You were trying to help, you didn't set out for that to happen did you?" At the shake of the head he continued. "Well then don't beat yourself up. You tried to help him, he didn't want to know. Much as it hurts to admit I'm starting to think that Virgil's right. He keeps saying I need to give him time...I don't want to but I'm thinking I might have to. So, you know about the eating disorder?"

"Yeah, figured it out a while ago, didn't want to say anything until you were ready to talk." Seeing the obviously embarrassed look on his friends face he continued. "Dude it's okay. Everyone goes through things. At least you're dealing with it instead of hiding away from it. I'm not weirded out or anything if that's what you're thinking. This sort of thing happens more often than people think."

"Man you sound like my counsellor." Alan tried to lighten the mood, whilst he was okay with his friend knowing that didn't mean he was ready to talk about it just yet. "Mrs Garrett told me about the room switching earlier on, I didn't think he's go that far. You should probably be getting back, it's almost curfew."

Apologising once again Nick headed for the door only to be stopped.

"As for making things worse...I don't think that's possible." Alan sighed as the door closed with a soft click. As he got ready for bed he had no idea just how wrong a person could be.

* * *

**Okay I know it's not very long but now that I've got this out of the way I can start moving forward with the actual plot. Trust me is gets better. R&R.**


	10. Good news at last

**Sorry for not updating sooner but my genius laptop decided to delete the chapter I'd spent ages writing – what is it with technology? Why does it always go psycho on me when it's important? – Anyway I finally rewrote it so here you are! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still own nothing to do with the thunderbirds...I'm working on it though!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**By Rosa241**

"Swing her around; you're never going to get past the barrier if you don't." Scott sighed as he spoke, why was life never easy? Why did simple things have to be so hard? Watching on he could just imagine his younger brother rolling his eyes, telling him to quit pointing out the damn obvious and relax. He couldn't help it; it was instinct, older brother genes coming into action, maybe commander mode slipping in.

"Yes boss(!)" Virgil's words brought Scott back to reality; he seriously needed to sort his head out. So far the rescue had gone by just fine – barring one or two small setbacks of course, wouldn't be life without them. Other than that it was just a routine clean up job. Sitting back he kept his well trained eyes on the lookout for any sort of danger.

Once again his eyes found the cockpit of thunder bird two, before scanning down to see the firefly moving swiftly across the terrain. Scott could clearly see two fires were now out and one more to go.

_Man how'd Gordo get there so fast! He's really getting good at this..._Scott marvelled at his younger brother for a moment, realising how far he'd come in a short space of time. It wasn't long ago he was having trouble allowing the 20 year old to take up the thunderbird reigns – combine the accident, his carefree nature and somewhat childish humour and you've got plenty of things to worry about. Thankfully this was one of the times he was more than happy to admit he was wrong. Gordon had taken to it like a... like Gordon to water, it seemed natural for him to be in the field. Turns out the family fish could be surprisingly mature when the time called for it. Scott had slowly come to gain new respect for him over the last few months.

Finally the last fire had been put out, once again with surprising quickness, and the firefly was now safely tucked away along with the brother clouding his thoughts. It was on the journey home that Scott's mind drifted from one younger brother to the other...Alan...something was wrong.

**Meanwhile at Whartons...**

Alan finally released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He knew it was a simple clean up op, but that didn't make it easy to watch. But it was over now and he could finally relax, turning to his friend he could see the amazement in the older male's eyes, which were still dancing over the now blank screen.

"Impressed much?" Alan laughed as Tom snapped out of his daze with an embarrassed nod of the head. "Chill, I'm kind of what people call a thunderbird nut myself, you're in common territory. Now, back to the library?"

Both teens walked hurriedly to the library, where they were heading in the first place. Alan had promised his older friend that he'd tutor him twice a week after school and one lunch time. They'd been heading over to the library when the rescue had come on television, thankfully it turns out Thomas is just as much of a thunderbird nut as he was, well maybe not just as much but he came pretty damn close.

Sitting down at the table farthest from the mess they quickly got down to work. Alan smiled as he realised how far Tom had come in the past two months, he couldn't help but feel proud at the way he seemed to be taking to his help. Well...John's help he should say. He wasn't really tutoring him, more like showing him something he'd been shown, passing on information so to speak. Checking the equations with the answers he had he gave Tom a reassuring smile.

"Awesome, there are still one or two little things that could be tweaked but almost perfect. I think you're going be fine." Tom released a grateful sigh as he heard the words. He had to admit, he was a little sceptical at first, being tutored by someone younger than you wasn't exactly the norm, but he had to admit that Alan had really come through for him.

"Well I've still got a way to go if I'm going pass this year but with your help it should be possible." He could see the sheepish expression on the younger males face, but before he could ask a sharp cry caught his attention.

"Alan! Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you. Coach Banner wants to see you." Jamie's face was a cross between glee and delight, there was something about the way he spoke which didn't sit quite right with Alan.

"Wha-wha-why?" He couldn't help but fill with worry as Jamie bounced up and down.

"Don't know, just come on." He ushered with more gusto this time, whatever Banner wanted it was obvious it was urgent. "Come on."

Walking down to the gym filled was one of the worst experiences of Alan Tracy's life...not the worst but it was definitely up there! What the heck did Banner want that was so urgent? He couldn't recall having done anything wrong, anything that would anger the older male but then again, was it necessarily a bad thing? Well...the way things had been going recently he doubted it was anything good but, then why had Jamie looked so happy when he'd brought him down here.

"Ahh, Tracy." Banner's booming voice brought him out of his thoughts. Not trusting his voice he settled for nodding. "Now, Mr Jameson here..." He nodded pointing to Thomas. "And Mr Carmichael..." He nodded towards Jamie. "Have been telling me something's about you."

Glancing towards his friend he was surprised to see a look of pure glee on his face. Thomas was clearly in on the joke too as he was struggling not to laugh, apparently his face conveyed his worry.

"Relax, Thomas here has been telling me all about your tutoring – which by the way I thank you for since it gives me back my star – and Jamie here hasn't stopped banging on about you and your amazing abilities when it comes to track. Now one of my track stars has moved away recently and I'm looking to replace him. You want a trial?"

"I'm sorry what?" Alan couldn't help but think that this was some sort of joke, what the heck was going on? "Okay...much as this is like totally amazing, why would you give me a trial? I mean...you've never even seen me run."

"Well actually..." Jamie's sheepish voice entered the conversation. "You know how you go running round the grounds practically every night, well I convinced Coach to come watch you one night...did you know from the gym you can watch the trail you run?"

"Yep and I liked what I saw. You're good, you had training before?" Banner inquired.

"Yeah um...my brothers both ran track at college; they've been helping me over the last year. So you're serious about this? You really want to give me a trial?" At Banners nod he almost exploded with the pressure of keeping his joy inside. After arranging for a time trial the following evening the three students wandered out of the gym.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you did this!" He smiled, shoving his friend as he bounced happily down the corridor.

"Yeah well...you're good, better than good, hell you're a better runner than half the track team, fact is we need you." Tom nodded his head in agreement to Jamie's words.

It was true. The team did need him, having lost one of their best runners at the start of the year coach had tried his hardest but he had never found a good enough replacement. Jamie had been going on and on about Alan at every given opportunity, he was good enough, he'd try hard but mostly he needed this. He hadn't had the easiest of years, what with the eating disorder and the fighting with Fermat - god even thinking about that kid got him angry – he needed something good to look forward to. Now he had it. Of course Jamie would never dream of telling him that, that would be just too much. He'd never really been comfortable with the whole touchy feely side of life besides Alan knew him, he knew what he thought and he knew how he felt. That's why he was such a good friend; he always knew what you could never say.

"Jay?" Said friends voice broke through his thoughts. The less than amused look on his face meant that he'd obviously been talking for some time. "I said I'll meet you at dinner, I gotta go call my brother." With that he disapperared round the corner, that smile still plastered to his face.

_Man, he's easily pleased..._

**On Tracy Island...**

Scott couldn't help but laugh as Gordon was once again dumped into the pool by a less than impressed Virgil, whom was looking less snowman like after having washed away the flour Gordon had unceremoniously dumped on him earlier. He had no sympathy for Virgil who'd made the gigantic mistake of insulting Gordon's favourite film Titanic. A water based film for a water based person. His musings on the water loving prankster were cut short as a sharp vibration hit him. Smiling as he looked at the caller ID he answered his mobile.

"Hey sprout."

_Hey...don't call me sprout Scott, I've got great news._

"What?" He questioned wondering what would force his youngest brother to call him a mere two hours after having spoken to him.

_Coach Banner gave me a trial for the track team!_

"Seriously? Sprout that's great!" He could practically feel the smile radiating off of him. He knew how much Alan had wanted to make the track team that year but whilst he was still struggling with getting his weight back on track he'd decided against it.

_It's only a trial but I think it's going to go well, so long as I remember what you showed me I should be okay, right?_

Scott quickly heard the flicker of doubt that laced his brothers voice.

"Kid you're going be fine, so long as you remember everything John and I taught you about breathing you'll make the team in no time. Hey I've got to go, Virgil's about ready to kill Gordon."

_Big brother to the rescue! Bye Scooter_

"Bye Al." A soft sigh escaped his lips, unfortuanatly his brother's keen ears picked it up.

"What's up?" Gordon questioned, breathing heavily as he finally succeeded in shoving Virgil off of him. He instantly recognised the face. "Alan?"

"How can a kid as talented as him have so little self belief?" It was a questioned that had been asked several times over the last year, one which still yielded no answer. No one could pin point an exact cause for the youngsters self esteem issues, in all honesty there was more than one reason and just when it looked like they'd conquered one another popped up.

"He'll be fine, we've just got to give it time, these things don't change over night. Besides, you've got to admit he was doing better until everything with Fermat started up, he's just taken a little knock that's all. He'll be back to his old self before you know it." Scott was left with food for thought at Gordon's surprisingly wise words. He was right, before the incident over spring break Alan had been so much happier and confident than he had been just a year earlier. Once again his anger at Fermat raged once again, now he had another reason to hate the youngster.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

A dark room was lit with a crimson glow as two eyes slowly began their descent into revenge on the world.

* * *

**Ooh cliff hanger or what? Let me know what you think!**

**Small request, since I'm from England the American school system is new to me; I would appreciate it if any glaring mistakes were pointed out. Thank you. R&R.**


	11. Finally had enough

**Here we are, next chapter is up and running, after one or two (more like four) plot changes...seriously I had this entire thing planned out and I am now on like my forth plot. Over active imagination syndrome at work I'm afraid!**

**I apologise profusely for the serious wait there's been between updates *currently ducking my head in shame* and I'll try not to leave it so long next time.**

**Only just noticed, in chapter eight I give Jamie a last name of Tucker but in chapter ten I call him Carmichael...oops, just to clarify his name is Jamie Tucker.**

**Disclaimer: As I said before I'm working on it but as of yet I own nothing!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By Rosa241**

**On Tracy Island...**

"Wait...I don't understand why does he want you to come in?" Virgil asked with a frown.

"Oh for the love of god!" Gordon sighed once again, why was it so hard for him to understand he was supposed to be a college boy after all. "I'll talk slowly. Doctor Stevenson wants me to go over to the main land hospital for a check up – no there's nothing wrong – he just wants to do a couple of x rays for my medical file...kind of like a progress report."

Dr Stevenson had operated on Gordon after the hydrofoil crash had almost taken his life. He'd kept in touch with his recovery after he'd left the hospital, kept up with his physiotherapy and had always been on the end of the phone if he needed him. He'd made a request a few months ago that Gordon come in for a check up when he got chance, naturally he'd made sure to put it off as long as possible. Of course his father had then found out and forced him to go. Not that he was complaining, it meant he got to see Alan.

"But why? I mean it's not like there's anything wrong...is there?" Gordon sighed once again. He understood his brothers concern, after all he'd almost died – they were just looking out for him – but sometimes they could be too much.

"No! For the final time, I-am-fine." Emphasising the last three words seemed to give Virgil the message. "It's just a check up, just so that he can double check that everything's how it's supposed to be. It's his job after all. Besides, going to the mainland means I can head over and check up on Al."

Realization came to the family medic at that last sentence, so that's why he's so keen to go. Virgil saw quickly through the charade that his little brother was pushing over. The two youngest had always been close, well they were all close but those two were inseparable. They'd drifted apart after Gordon joined WASP and had become part of the team, however since the hood last year they'd become closer than ever.

"How'd you swing that one?" Despite already knowing the answer he felt the need to ask, needless to say he wasn't the most convincing of people, he could always use a few tips.

"Not much to tell. Dad mentioned that since I was going be on the mainland I could always check in on Alan on my way back Saturday morning. I mentioned that with everything going on with him and Fermat it might be best if I stayed a little longer, you know like moral support. He thought it was a good Idea." He fiddled with the strap on a nearby bag as he spoke. "I think...I think its dad way of keeping him close. He drifted so far away over the last couple of years; he wants to make sure that Alan knows we're still thinking of him when he's away. When we were both at school it was cool 'cause, there was two of us, after I left...he was alone. I mean he had Fermat but friends aren't always the same, sometimes you need family. I just, don't want to lose him again."

"Well then I'd make sure you tell him that, with everything going on right now I don't doubt those are the words he needs to hear." At Gordon's confused look he explained. "Look, you said it yourself, Alan's alone. Before, he had Fermat and although that wasn't always the same it was something. He could talk to him about rescues, that kind of stuff. Now he doesn't have that it's going be even harder for him, he needs to know we care."

The two brothers stood in complete silence for a few moments. One contemplated the thoughtfulness of his younger brother whilst the other marvelled himself with how something so seemingly insignificant could mean so much.

**At Whartons...**

"Now, before you leave gentlemen, test results." A collective groan made its way round the room as Mrs Garrett began handing back tests. It was strange how one thing could bring so many reactions out of a group of people. Some faces lit up with surprise, others sighed as their worst fear was recognised, some merely smiled and looked pleased with themselves.

"Well well well, I have to say Mr Tracy I'm pleasantly surprised, it would seem all that hard work has paid off." Mrs Garrett's usually sour face bore a rare smile as she handed the youngest Tracy back his test. Whilst it was true he'd had his problems in the past he'd made a point of turning it around over this last year. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a confused look shot her way as his eyes caught sight of the A minus at the top of his paper. She always felt proud of her students when they proved her wrong, true it wasn't often it happened but when it did she could feel a sense of accomplishment at having gotten through to them. When a student went the other way however...

"Not your best." Three simple words were all she could express for the one who had previously been her best student. For the past few months he'd been going the opposite way to his former best friend, at first she'd thought it had been due to the bullying but now that had been dealt with and things were getting worse than ever. She'd spoken with his father, spoken with him, she'd tried to speak to Alan but nothing had worked. There was something wrong with that boy and darn it she was going to find out what. Students with his kind of talent don't just go the other way with no reason behind it. There's always a reason.

Alan's eyes grew wider as he gazed through the paper, how the hell could this be right? Just one year ago he was failing this very subject and now he was getting A's...well an A minus but still. He raised his head just in time to see Nick mouth the word geek at him, as well as a small smile. Nick often reminded him of John, he was smart, kind and strangely wise. But then, then there was this other side, the side which reminded him strongly of Scott. He was protective and willing to do what it took when it came to the people he cared about.

The bell rang suddenly, jolting him from his thoughts. Running quickly out of class – he knew Mrs Garrett would corner him about Fermat again otherwise – he caught up with Nick.

"Geek!" Jamie yelled, taking the test paper from Alan, chocking on his chocolate bar when he saw the grade. "How the hell'd you get an A?"

"Brains my friend, which means Tucker you got no chance." Alan smiled at the mock anger look he was given as he carefully put the test back into his back pack. Ordinarily he'd have dumped his math test as soon as he got it, but this was one he was going to keep. "So lunch, I don't know about you two but I could do with food, I mean..."

"Saved by the bell. I'll meet you there in five." Alan nodded as he took out his cell phone. Gazing at the ID he smiled.

"Hey Gordo, what's up?" He couldn't help but smile, it'd only been a two days since he'd last spoken to his brother but it seemed like forever.

_Nothing much, just thought I'd let you know the good news. You know Dr Stevenson? Well he wants me to go in for an x ray..._

"Woah x ray, what's wrong? How bad is..." Gordon's groan cut him off.

_Urgh! You are just like Virge, NOTHING is wrong with me, he just wants to do a check up you know like a quick physical to mark my progress, okay?_

"So there's nothing wrong?" He knew he was being overly worried but he couldn't help it.

_No, everything's fine. It's just a physical okay? Anyway...since I'm going be on the mainland I thought that I'd come visit. _

"What? Really?" My voice must convey my confusion because he laughs before continuing.

_Yes really, I'll be there on Saturday morning, I'll stay all day, fly back Sunday afternoon. Actually I was think-_

The mission bell going off in the background meant this conversation had to be cut short.

_Urgh, beat by the buzzer, sorry squirt but some bodies calling my number. I'll talk to you later...oh and before I forget, good luck for the trial tonight. Bye._

"Bye." Alan smiled as he clicked his phone shut, and couldn't help smiling with glee. Sure it would be just as great to see Virgil or Scott or John, but Gordon was different. The family fish had a strange outlook on life; he always had a way of making Alan see things differently. He just had this contagious energy about him. It was impossible to be sad when he was around.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"Master I don't understand. Our time to strike is now. The Tracy boy is alone, if we wait much longer he'll be going home. We'll never get to him then." The mysterious male voiced into the darkened room, he may be willing to go along with him but that didn't mean he'd agree to everything he said.

"Don't worry we'll get there...we must bide our time just a little longer. We're almost there..." The man with the crimson eyes spoke through the dark, there was something so unnerving about this whole thing. But who was he to talk; he was going with it for his own reasons.

**Back at Whartons...**

Banner nodded his approval as he watched the youngster keeping up with the rest of the track team with the simplest of ease. Obviously this kid had been given some serious training. He gave a quick look to the team captain before signalling him over.

"What's up coach?" Steven breathed out heavily, colds seriously sucked!

"So, what do you think of the Tracy kid? Think he's good enough?" Although he was pretty sure of his decision he'd appointed a team captain for a reason, his opinion was important to the team.

"Honestly?" Steven asked, at the nod he received he continued. "At first I was a little sceptical; I mean I think I bought into him being a spoilt little rich kid. I've never really met him before but from what Tom and Jamie have told me he's a good guy. In terms of the team...we need him. He's good, real good."

"Glad you think so. Tracy!" He boomed across the grass, instantly the youngster came over. "I want you on the team, your good and you know what your doing. What do you say?"

"Umm...of course...thank you." He paused for a minute, he knew what he had to do, Scott had warned him last night he needed to tell him. "Actually coach before I say yes I should probably tell you something."

"I'll leave you to it." Steve made to leave but was stopped almost instantly.

"You need to hear this to, being team captain and all." Alan took a deep breath, it's now or never he thought to himself. "I um...okay, Coach I have an eating disorder. According to my doctor its stress induced, meaning that sometimes when things get rough my weight drops. I'm dealing with it but I think you have a right to know...just in case."

Banner couldn't help but smile inwardly as the youngster rattled out the words, it took courage to tell the world something like that. He could see that Alan was looking for some words from his new coach, however his team captain got there first.

"You know it takes a lot of courage to admit to something like that." At the confused look he received he explained. "I was diagnosed with bulimia a few years back, not my happiest moment and needless to say I was a mess for a while. But I got there in the end and I don't doubt that you will. I don't see it being a problem, do you coach?" A quick shake of the head from the older man and he continued. "Now if I were you I'd get back on the track and tell your friend the news 'cause I think he's about to burst with anticipation, oh and don't worry, this won't go any further."

"Thanks." A genuine smile forced its way onto his face as he turned away. He'd been worrying about that conversation all day, a thousand scenarios had entered his brain but that one was not one of them. Heading towards Jamie he made a mental note to question his new team captain at some point, but right now he was happy to celebrate.

"Yes! I knew coach would put you on the team, just a shame you didn't try out earlier in the year, we could've used you." Jamie slung one arm around his new team mate. "Okay so next move, we shower – lets face it we reek – then we head down to dinner because I am starved. So be ready in fifteen?"

"Make it twenty, I promised Scott and my dad I'd call and let them know how it went." He said a quick see you later before hurrying off to make a call.

**On Tracy Island...**

"I'm telling you Scott I definitely saw a grey hair there before." Gordon persisted with his teasing, knowing full well what the thought of getting old did to him. "I mean it's hardly surprising, you are going be thirty in few years and boy..."

"I'd watch your mouth young man." Jeff entered the conversation, quickly giving his son a sharp look, to which Gordon responded with a cheeky smile. There was something so odd about that smile, no matter what he had done that smile seemed to tug at your heart strings and any form of anger dissipated. Conversation soon turned tables and Gordon found himself on the receiving end of the teasing for a change.

"Scott, you know the rules." Jeff sighed as his eldests phone began to ring.

"Sorry...oh! Hey sprout...really?...nice...See I told you it'd be fine." A quick thumbs up told the table the news was good. "Yeah, yeah he's right here..." Scott quickly handed the phone over to his father before turning to see two eager faces.

"So? Spill it already!" Virgil said with Gordon quickly echoing his brother's words.

"He made the team." Scott replied with a rather smug look. He'd known that Alan could do it from the very moment he'd first gone running with him. The kid was good, in all honesty he was better than either he or John, he had the stamina of a wolf, not to mention he was lightening quick.

"Well at least he'll be in a good mood this weekend; I mean seriously I love the kid but hell when he's not happy...whew! He's got one hell of a temper." Gordon couldn't help feeling a sense of relief at hearing the news. He didn't doubt that Alan was good enough but after everything that had happened lately he wouldn't have been surprised if the youngster had decided not to go up for it. But now he could relax.

**Back at Whartons...**

The rage bubbling through Alan's veins right now was matched only by the extent of the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. How the hell could he do this? What was so bad that it made doing this to him fair? The more he thought the more the tears faded away and the further enraged he became. The last time he'd been this angry he'd been staring down the Hood at the bank of London. "Confronting an enemy", those were Gordon's words...now he had that exact same feeling. Now he felt as though he was on his way to deal with some great threat. A few months ago if you'd have told him what he was feeling right now would be directed at his onetime best friend, he'd have laughed you off the street. A few months ago a lot of things were different. Quickly scanning the dining hall, his eyes fell upon the object of his anger.

"Where is it?" He was met by a table full of confused gaze's and angry glares, obviously he'd interupted something important. "And don't start with the innocent act okay!"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Davy announced with a sickly sweet smile, _who did this guy think he was fooling?_

"Don't go giving me all of that crap okay, I know it was you and it's seriously not funny or cool or anything else so just give it back." Somehow he'd managed to keep his voice level, not quite portraying the intensity of the anger he felt inside. He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Like my friend said, I d-don't know what your talking about." This time Fermat was the one who spoke, his words only incised Alan further. "W-why don't you j-just leave us? Were n-not interested in your pr-pr-problems."

Despite his cool exterior Alan could tell the younger male was nervous. His stutter had improved over the years but it arose when he was nervous, angry, scared etcetera. Proof didn't matter right now, the confused faces of his peers didn't matter, the teachers sending them scornful glares...none of it mattered. Right now there was only one face that he saw.

"Why so nervous? I mean if you've done nothing wrong then what's with the stutter?" The nervous glance Fermat sent to Davy gave the older teen the answer he needed, he was lying. "Don't look at him, look at me, look me in the eye and tell me you didn't take my mothers necklace. _If_ you can do that then I might just believe you...you can't can you? Because you took it."

The look that was shared between them flowed so many emotions in that moment it was surprising that they kept silent so long. No one, not even the teachers, made an attempt to break the pair apart. The room was so thick with tension it was almost unbearable.

"I..." Fermat made to speak, all too suddenly aware of the way his throat had dried up through his nervousness. "I don't know..."

"Oh cut the crap!" Alan sighed. "I never thought that you were even capable of doing something like this to anyone, let alone to someone whose been your best friend for so damn long."

"My best friend! What planet are you living on? Best friend...You want to know why I started to hang around with you, do you? I felt sorry for you!"

"Oh, oh that's rich. You felt sorry for me?" Alan couldn't help but laugh at the situation, the only other response was to snap and unleash the true extent of the anger that was rumbling beneath the surface. He'd made a promise to his father to reign in his anger, and by God he was NOT going to break that promise...no matter what!

"Yeah I did. I mean, how many kids family hate them so much they ship them off to boarding school first chance they get? How many kids can say that they're so depressed they actually starve themselves? You're anything but normal, you're fifteen and you're still scared of the dark, you have a phobia of thunderstorms, I mean...God! Why the hell wouldn't I feel sorry for you?" Fermat trailed off, glancing over to his new found friends for support. He had no idea why finally saying this gave him so much pleasure. He'd spent the last couple of months trying so hard to reign in this anger he felt at his former best friend, but now, telling him exactly what he thought felt so damn good. "Oh and of course there's the fact that your own mother had to die just to get away from you."

The room went eerily silent as those final words were spoken. Any anger Alan felt had immediately dissipated, replaced with an intense emotion he couldn't quite put into words. Tears welled up and it took everything he had not to let them fall. Silently he removed the friendship bracelet he'd worn for so many years and gently tossed it to the floor in front of him.

"I used to think of you as someone who would never ever hurt me, there aren't many people I can say have never done anything to make me feel bad. My family are great but I can't say that about them, I thought I could say that about you but...apparently not. You know my family may have hurt me in the past but they never did it intentionally, not like you. You've done so many things to me over the past few months but I let all of it go, despite everyone telling me to just give up I couldn't. I knew there was something wrong with you and I couldn't stop trying to help, because you're my best friend...and no matter what I still cared that you were okay and that you were happy." Alan's voice was barely above a whisper now, his eyes cold and dark, tears so close to falling but somehow had been kept at bay. "But not anymore. It's one thing to make fun of me but to...to make a joke out my mom...you know what you're right she's dead. From now on, as far as I'm concerned you are too. Don't talk to me anymore."

With that the broken teen turned and left, finally able to let go of the past and walk away.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"It would seem our time draws near. Prepare yourself, we strike soon." The crimson glow grew once again as his plan slowly began to take shape. It wouldn't be long now.

**Well there we go, Alan's finally given Fermat the old heave hoe, but what's going to happen now? What's going to happen to Fermat? Is Alan really done with him? What exactly has the Hood got planned? Review and I might let you find out.**

**Just a quick note, I might not update for a while since I've got exams coming up but I'll be back eventually. **


	12. The aftermath

**Yeah! Exams are finally over and done with thank GOD! Now I can spend some time updating, which I've been dying to do for a couple of weeks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gerry Anderson still refuses to sell me the rights to thunderbirds so unfortunately I own nothing...but I'm trying!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**By Rosa241**

**Alan's POV:**

"That's it!" My voice reverberates off the walls as I yell. I'm perfectly aware of how loud I'm being – ordinarily I'd hate for people to hear my problems – but right now I don't care. My head feels like it's ready to explode with anger, with hate...with sorrow.

I'm angry at Fermat for being such a pathetic, ignorant, little...I'm angry at myself for being so stupid as to actually think I could help him...for wanting to help him. I'm sad that it took me so long to see the kind of person he is, but most of all...most of all my heart aches. Everything he said...all those things at one point I felt were true but not anymore. I used to think I was worth nothing to my family, now I know that's not true. Now I know there's nothing to his words...and to think that he could try to...after everything...

"I'm through with him...I'm through letting things slide...I'm through making excuses and I'm through taking all of his crap!" Jamie visibly winces at the venom laced in my voice; in all honesty I'm surprised myself. The last time I felt like this, the last time I held this much anger and hatred for a person was when the hood attacked. I can remember the moment he captured Fermat and Tin Tin...I can remember the way my blood boiled, the way my heartfelt ready to burst with sorrow...sorrow at the loss of my friends.

"Alan sit down. Just take a deep breath and sit down, please." Nick's trying to make me relax, he's trying to calm me...placate my temper as Gordon would say. Gordon...

"God the guys are going to kill him..." I whisper as realisation hits me.

"Your brothers?" Jamie seems sheepish. It's strange. In all the time that I've known him, in all the time that we've been friends I've never known him to be scared...not even remotely. He's one of the most confident, most self assured people I've ever known in my life and to...to think that he's scared now because of me.

"Yeah." I try as hard as I can to keep my voice level, the last thing I need is to frighten them now. I need them now more than ever. "If they find out about this they're going to kill him..."

"Al..." Nick taps my shoulder, when I don't respond he lifts my chin...kind of feels like something Scooter would do. "Al. I agree with you. You and Fermat...your friendship is over. I know you can't forgive him for this and in all honesty I'd kill you if you even thought about it. But I can see what's going through that brain of yours...you _have_ to tell your family about this. I mean it...I don't care what they do to him, but you need to tell them. You can't do this without them. No matter what."

"He's right. I don't want anything to do with Fermat after this...not a single damn thing! But if you don't tell them..." Jamie wraps an arm around my shoulder and guides me to the chair. I smile at my friends. I know I'm lucky to have them with me right now, I open my mouth to tell them as such but my phone ringing interrupts my thoughts.

"Dad..." I sigh with happiness as my dad's voice comes through loud and clear.

**Davy's POV:**

"Seriously I mean dude looked like he was going to cry!" I'm granted to a chorus of laughter, my friends seemingly agreeing with my words. God I hate Tracy! The spoilt little brat who gets everything he wants with a snap of his fingers, him and his precious brothers...oh and their amazing ex-astronaut father. God everything about that family gets my blood boiling.

"I don't think its funny..." A small voice from my left interrupts my loathing. "I thought it was cruel..." Max Gomez, the littlest, youngest and newest member of our gang. Before I can open my mouth to question him another voice from behind gets there first.

"You know that wasn't just cruel, pathetic and completely wrong...it was sick and twisted, and the fact that you guys can get so much pleasure out of Alan's heartache and...and his pain. There is something really wrong with your head." I pivot on the spot to see a larger boy standing behind me. I immediately know who he is. Steve Tanner. He's the captain of the track team. The other boy standing with him I don't recognise, I've seen him around a few times. He's not a tall as Steve but he's not exactly a munch kin either.

"Whatever..." I try to wave off the conversation; I really can't be bothered with arguing about perfect little Tracy right now.

"No! Not 'whatever'. You really are a pathetic loser, aren't you?" It's the other boy that speaks now. Apparently he's equally as angry as Steve is. Jeez...how Tracy can have so many friends is beyond me! "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone so close to you, do you?"

"Well she was hardly close to him, I mean, after all didn't she like die giving birth to little rich brat?" All of a sudden I'm being shoved against the nearest wall, okay...wrong thing to say. From the corner of my eye I spot Fermat storming back into the room and boy does he look just a tiny bit irate.

**Jamie's POV:**

Man Alan looks mad...can't say I'm surprised, nor do I blame him. In all honesty I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd have punched him in the face...it's what I would have done. I wanted to; hell I still want to...the miserable little...

"I'm through with him...I'm through letting things slide...I'm through making excuses and I'm through taking all of his crap!" I wince at the incredible venom laced in his voice. I've never known Alan to be this angry before. I mean...sure...he's got a temper – don't we all – but the sheer bitterness and distain I can hear right now.

"Alan sit down. Just take a deep breath and sit down, please." Nick's words fall on deaf ears, Alan continues his pacing of his bedroom. He stops suddenly, I can see a whole bunch emotions crossing his face before finally settling on something that looks like fear.

"God the guys are going to kill him..." For a moment his whispered words pass me by but I quickly realise what he's talking about.

"Your brothers?" I can see he's worried. I would be. I met two of his brothers last year and I can see what he means when he says they can be over protective, if the other two are anything like them...woo.

"Yeah." He's trying to keep his voice level; he's trying to keep his anger in check. "If they find out about this they're going to kill him..."

"Al..." Nick taps his shoulder, when he doesn't respond Nick lifts his chin. "Al. I agree with you. You and Fermat...your friendship is over. I know you can't forgive him for this and in all honesty I'd kill you if you even thought about it. But I can see what's going through that brain of yours...you _have_ to tell your family about this. I mean it...I don't care what they do to him, but you need to tell them. You can't do this without them. No matter what."

"He's right. I don't want anything to do with Fermat after this...not a single damn thing! But if you don't tell them..." I wrap an arm around Alan's shoulder and guide him towards the chair. I can see some sort of realisation come across his face however it quickly disappears as his phone rings.

"Dad..." I can hear the relief in his voice. "Yeah...uh huh...no, no...yeah I'm fine..." His voice breaks slightly on the word 'fine'. I quickly nod to the door; Nick catches onto my meaning and stands up. We make a couple of silent goodbyes to Alan, thankful that he is now telling his father the truth, and leave him be.

We walk in silence for a couple of minutes before Nick slumps against the nearest wall and sighs heavily. I can't quite tell whether he's relieved or worried, in all honesty I think it's both.

"I can't decide whether or not I should be happy right now. I mean...I'm angry at Fermat for what he said, I'm worried about Alan...but there's this little part of me...there's this tiny part that's kind of happy. I'm happy that Al's finally seen sense." I'm quick to voice my thoughts, I've never been good at keeping things inside.

"I know." And I know that he does. "Well if nothing else he's finally through with Fermat, we don't have to worry about him trying to help _him _anymore." I shake my head in agreement and haul Nick off the floor. We walk back to our room in silence, both of us thinking the same thing:

I hope Alan's okay.

**Fermat POV:**

I'm sitting here, listening to Davy crowing about how great I was. He keeps saying I was great, that it was about time someone showed Alan who was boss...but I can't help, I can't help but think about him. About Alan...I have to speak to him.

I quickly hurry from the cafeteria desperate to speak to Alan...desperate to apologise...the things I said god...

I'll never forget the look in his eyes when I mentioned his mum...he looked broken. God why do I keep messing up like this...I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep opening my big mouth and causing so much trouble.

I already know that Nick and Jamie are finished with me; they're never going to forgive me...especially not now...but Alan. Ever since what happened over spring break Alan has ignored everyone telling him to give up on me, to let it go and to let me go...but he didn't. He kept trying to help; he's been trying to get me to come back to him. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my former friends talking. I stop at the corner; just close enough to hear what the two of them are saying but far enough away so that they can't hear me.

"I know. Well if nothing else he's finally through with Fermat, we don't have to worry about him trying to help _him _anymore." What? Is it true? Can Alan really be done with me?

No...they're wrong...I know Alan...he wouldn't do this to me, at least not without giving me the chance to apologise first. My former friends finally leave, thankfully heading in the opposite direction, away from my hiding spot. I quickly make my way towards my previous room.

"I'm serious this time I am through...I'm through with him and in all honesty if I never speak to him again it'll be too soon..." Alan's words slice through me like a knife. How can he do this to me? I can feel the anger coursing through my veins, how can he not even give me a chance?

His words run around my head as I make my way back towards the cafeteria. I head towards my new friends, fully aware of the hateful glares being thrown my way. I ignore them all, I ignore Davy arguing with two older boys, I don't care. Right now there's only one thing going through my head:

I'm better off without him.

**Jeff's POV:**

"You're right Kyrano. We are going to have to keep an eye on those two." Despite what Penny says I'm not completely oblivious to my youngest sons feelings for a certain girl. Alan and Tin Tin went from hating each other to being friends who wanted to be more. Thankfully up until now neither has had the courage to do anything about their feelings but I've had a sneaking suspicion that Alan has been keen to ask her a little question, and apparently Kyrano has seen it too. Thankfully right now both are at school and very far away from each other.

"I must get back to work, I fear master Gordon will be wanting my head if I do not refill the pool soon." Kyrano makes to leave but a sudden thought regarding what he said comes to mind.

"I'll talk to Alan about Tin Tin. See if I can't solve the problem." Apparently Tin Tin has been desperately trying to contact Alan over the last few months but he's not been responding to her e-mails or her phone calls. I know she's aware of what happened over spring break between Alan and Fermat, she'd already gone back to school at the time but her mother called her. I'm pretty sure with everything that's been going on at school he's forgotten about her. I quickly dial his number, knowing he'll probably be finishing dinner right about now.

_Dad..._His sighed words immediately set my sensors on alert.

"What's up? You okay?" I try not to sound too concerned, knowing full well I'm failing miserably.

_Yeah...uh huh...no...no_ He's babbling, something's really wrong I can feel it.

"You sure you're okay?"I know he hates it when I push things but I can hardly help it. Worrying too much is part and parcel of being a father.

_Yeah I'm fine..._the way his voice breaks as he talks almost breaks my heart.

"Alan what's wrong?" I'm a little sterner this time, apparently it works because he finally spills the beans. He tells me everything, everything he's neglected to tell me over the last few months. Fermat switching rooms, Fermat being bullied, Isabella, the tutoring issue...everything. I can't believe he's kept all this from me, I can understand why. Alan's always been the kind of person who hates to 'burden' people with his problems. Of course what he doesn't realise is by not 'burdening' people he's hurting himself even worse.

"Alan why didn't you tell me about all of this before?" I already know the answer.

_I didn't want to bother you. Everyone kept telling me to let him go, to stop worrying about it but I couldn't. I kept telling them that it was okay, that if I gave it time he'd come round but I don't think he will. I don't think we're ever going be the same again. You know in a way I'm glad it happened._

"Why?" His words surprise me, I have a feeling I know what he means.

_I don't mean loosing my best friend, I mean the argument today. Before I was worried that if I let him go that I'd be abandoning him or something. But now...now I don't care. I don't care what he thinks, what anyone thinks. I'm through with Fermat...I'm serious this time I am through...I'm through with him and in all honesty if I never speak to him again it'll be too soon._

"I'm glad, but Alan you know..." I keep forgetting that Alan, like John, seem to have developed some sort of psychic ability to know what you're going to say before you do.

_I know we're going to have to get along for the family business but other than that...I don't want anything to do with him._

"Good. Alan listen, I can tell you're handling this pretty well but if you feel overwhelmed or anything I want you to call me anytime, night or day, and I'll come over there and bring you home." If the last year has taught me anything it's that family comes first.

_I will I promise_

"Now, I do have one other thing to say before I let you go, I'm sure you've got homework to do." I choose to ignore the groan on his end. "Tin Tin is a little upset with you."

_What? Why? What did I do?_

"Apparently you've been ignoring her of late, if I were you I'd call her and apologise. She's worried about you."

_Yeah, guess I haven't been a great friend to her lately _

"Alright, now I'm going let you go. I'll call you tomorrow." He says a quick goodbye and hangs up, no doubt he's desperately calling Tin Tin right now.

I glance out of the window and sigh. I can almost feel the grey hairs growing right now. I can't help but marvel at my youngest. I'm worried about him, of course I am, but I can tell he's strong enough to get through this. Even if he needs help Gordon will be there this weekend, and if all else fails then I can always bring him home. I smile to myself as I marvel at how much Alan seems to have grown up over the last year, well after everything he's had to deal with it shouldn't be so much of a surprise.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"It would seem the young Tracy is stronger than I first thought but no matter, no matter. This little development can work to our advantage." I can see his eyes once again glow that creepy crimson colour. I don't know what it is he's thinking but I don't dare ask. All I know is that this Tracy kid better watch his back.

* * *

Ooh, what's the hood got planned for Alan? Well, R&R and I'll let you know next chapter!


	13. The calm before the storm

**I'M ALIVE! So sorry for the wait but life decided to interfere yet again. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Despite all attempts Gerry Anderson is adament that the rights remain with him.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By Rosa241**

"_Hey..." Well done Alan, great conversation starter!_

_**Hey...Alan Sheppard Tracy you ignore my phone calls, texts and e-mails for the best part of two months and all you have to say for yourself is, 'Hey'!**_

"_Um...I'm sorry?" I can practically see her shaking her head right about now. "Tin I'm sorry. I should've called you sooner but I just...well I've had a lot on my mind lately."_

_**Like what?**__ Despite the anger that she spits down the phone I can detect a hint of concern...I think...so I tell her, I tell her everything. By the time I'm finished any trace of anger is gone, well it's no longer being aimed at me anyhow._

_**Oh heavens bells Alan! Why didn't you tell me? Let me guess, you knew telling me would make me angry at Fermat and you didn't want to be the cause of that?**_

"_You know me too well, but in all honesty..." I've never understood it but ever since the hood last year I've felt more comfortable talking to her about things I normally wouldn't dare mention. "I thought it was my fault. I thought maybe if I'd been a better friend..."_

_**Alan Sheppard Tracy you knock that off right now! Whatever's going on inside Fermat's head it has absolutely nothing, **_**NOTHING, **_**to do with you, do you understand me! You quit blaming yourself right this instance!**_

"_Geez Tin...calm down would you! I don't blame myself anymore, I know now that whatever's going on with him is bigger than me." I hear the relieved sigh and have to stop myself from laughing out loud, which takes a great deal of effort. "So are you still mad at me?"_

_**No...I'm a little ticked you didn't tell me sooner but I get it. Oh...great...*sigh*...Alan I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go. Curfew's been over for almost an hour now and I think my roommates close to killing me. Look I'll talk to you soon?**_

_I pick up on the hopeful tone in her voice and can't help smiling, glad that no one can see my Cheshire cat grin right now. "Yeah I'll call you tomorrow night okay?" Our goodbyes are quick and not for the first time in the last few months I don't get much sleep that night, only this time it's for entirely different reasons. _

_End Flashback_

I once again feel the huge Cheshire cat grin spreading across my face as the conversation from two nights ago comes back to me. True to my promise I'd called her last night and once again we'd talked for a good two hours before once again her roommate had interfered. I've never once in my life hit a girl but if I ever met her...My thoughts are cut off as I run straight into something solid and hit the ground with painful thud. Rubbing the lower part of my back to ease the pain I can't stop a groan escaping my lips.

"You always run with your head in the clouds Tracy?" A familiar voice comes from above me; even with my eyes closed I can tell he's smiling.

"Shut it." I murmur out, squinting up at the brick wall I ran into as I finally open my eyes.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your captain?" Steve Tanner – absolutely no relation to Nick, something the two often pointed out to new friends (more than one poor soul had been given a right ear full for making that mistake) – smiles back at me. "I could cut you from the team...one word in coaches ear is all it would take." He jokes in a sing song like voice.

"Yeah but then you'd loose...not to mention you'd have to deal with Jamie, and I wouldn't wish that on any poor soul." Steve knows that I'm kidding, true Jamie can be a handful but I wouldn't swap him. He helps me to my feet and stands staring at me. I think he knows what I'm going to ask, I've wanted to ask for a while now.

"Can we...talk?" He nods softly and we both head over to a nearby bench. For a few moments we sit in silence, me dreading to ask a question and him dreading to answer it I'm sure.

"Let me guess...you wanted to ask about my bulimia...right?" Steve finally speaks, breaking the long silence. At my nod he continues. "Well want do you want to know?"

"How did it start?" I really don't want to pry but I've thought a lot about it since I found out.

"Little of everything but I guess the main cause was losing weight." Seeing my confusion he continues. "I tried out for the football team; long story short I didn't make the cut...coach said that I was too slow. When I told my dad he was pretty disappointed, he used to be captain of the football team here and he was hoping I'd follow in his footsteps. I figured that I'd work on it and when the winter tryouts came round I'd try again. My girlfriend mentioned that maybe dropping a couple of pounds would help with my speed. So I dropped some weight and tried out again in the winter, but I still didn't make the team. When I got home for Christmas I told my dad and my brother what happened. My dad was disappointed and my brother started joking around that it was because I was too fat. Now he really didn't mean anything by it but it got to me, then when my mum said something...I got really obsessed really quickly." He sighs as he speaks, I can tell he's told this story more than once. "So what about you?"

"Truthfully I...can't really pin point a single cause...I didn't even know it was happening." At his confused stare I explain. "My brother was in an accident last year over spring break and I got caught up in it. Things were pretty rough for us and my dad insisted on the two of us seeing a counsellor. He picked up on the signs and realised what was happening. Thankfully they caught it before it got too bad."

"My girlfriend picked up on mine, told my sister, who told my parents...you know what happens next." He's smiling at me; I can tell he's been waiting for this conversation since I told him about myself. "Listen, I got to go but if you ever need to talk then you know where to find me."

As I make my way back to my room I feel a hell of a lot lighter, almost as if some great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. It's funny; the one thing I've been afraid of – people finding out – has actually been the one thing that's helped most. I guess knowing that I'm not the only person in the world going through this really does help. Damn it Gordo was right – not that I'll tell him that mind! My musings are cut off as I spot Davy just ahead of me. He's arguing with someone, some kid...I've seen him around but I can't pinpoint a name.

**Over in London...**

Parker smiled to himself as he tucked into a cheese and ham sandwich, thankful of the break. A burst water pipe meant that he'd been mopping up all day. As he ate he thought. For a while now he'd had a bad feeling, this strange feeling he just couldn't quite shake...a feeling like something was going to happen. But what? He tried to put the feeling aside but he just couldn't. Ever since he'd heard of the troubling surrounding the youngest Tracy and you Mr HackenBacker **(a/n dammed if I know how to spell that) **this feeling had only grown stronger. He supposed he was being too damn cynical, the pair were safe at school. But whatever happened he just couldn't shake this feeling.

_Oh stop being such a damn worry wort _He thought to himself as he polished off the remainders of his sandwich _Young master Tracy will be fine, besides anyone who messes with him shall have to go through me to do it, and I shan't let that happen_

**Back at Whartons...**

"Wait, wait, wait...go through that one more time." Alan sighed along with Nick, shooting his other friend a glare. Sometimes Jamie could be so damn annoying.

"Okay, for the last time Virgil's an engineer, but he paints _and_ plays piano as a hobby. Get it?" He explained slowly for what had to be the thousandth time.

"So he's not a doctor?" Jamie once again asked with total sincerity. Nicks sigh, along with Alan's head hitting the table gave him his answer. "Well don't blame me; you're the one with the stupidly confusing family Tracy!"

Just as he was about to defend himself, an all too familiar voice broke through their conversation.

"I'll have you know that our family is not 'stupidly confusing', we're 'amazingly perplexing'." Three pairs of eyes shot up to meet the owner of the voice.

"Gordon! What – you – I thought you were going to call!" Alan spluttered out through shock.

"Well I was going to but then I sort of thought calling ahead requires foresight and planning, and that's just not me. Besides, if I had called ahead I probably wouldn't get you opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish." Gordon smirked with a wide smile. "So, where's Fermat?"

The silence around the table is somewhat deafening, no one quite knowing what to say.

"Mouth open, foot inside. Well done Gordon." The swimmer mutters to himself. "Sorry sprout. Why don't we get going?"

"I'm telling you Gordon, it won't work...there is no way!" He merely sighs and shakes his head at me.

"Allie the first and most important rule – Never question Yoda, he's always right! Now watch and learn my young padawan." He grins at me before heading into the nearest store. I almost – almost – don't want to follow him.

"I'm sorry Mr Chutney but I don't seem to understand." Man Gordon works fast.

"Look, I'm simply telling you that I would like to return this watch." I cover my snort of laughter with well placed cough, that's got to be the most fake British accent in the history of the world. How she hasn't picked up on it is beyond me.

"But sir, this isn't a watch we sell at this establishment." She sounds somewhat confused, lady if I know Gordon then you're going to be a hell of a lot more confused soon.

"Well isn't that a wonder me old cocker, because I bought it here only last week. Now see I'm only in the country for two more days my good lady, and I'd really rather get this sorted." Somehow I'm hiding my laughter; Gordon's accent really is bad.

"Look sir, I've just checked the records and I can tell you right now we do not sell and have never sold this watch!" The woman behind the counter is getting ready to tear her hair out as Gordon continues on his quest.

"Well then what do you propose to do? Only I bought the watch here not two days ago and now you're telling me that you don't sell it." Tears are now rolling down my cheeks as I attempt to hide my laughter.

"Two days...Two...You said you bought this a week ago!" Her face contorts into anger as she realises what's going on. Unfortunately he realises his mistake a moment too late.

Gordon splutters and tries to back track before finally giving up the game and running out of the store, I follow behind a few moments later. We continue this charade in three other stores before Gordon's stomach wins over his need to cause trouble.

"So, tell me...girls..." Gordon muttered between mouthfuls of food, succeeding only in spitting remnants of burger over the table.

"There's nothing to tell, no news..." Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true but Gordon didn't need to know that. "Seriously..."

"Oh really, so there's nothing going on with you and Tin Tin?" His smirk tells me he hasn't failed to notice the blush creeping up my face at the mention of her name. "See now was that so hard."

"Shut up." Great comeback Alan, seriously wonderful. "We're just friends." Yeah like he's going to believe that! Thankfully a new voice enters the conversation before he can say anything else.

"So this is where you've been hiding...should have known, always thinking with your stomach Tracy." I can't help but smile at the voice. "Yes darling it's me, back from sunny old Manchester." Before I can even blink I find myself with a knee full of Isabella.

"Hi, you want to get up?" Typically she merely shakes her head and helps herself to a fry. "Well as much as I would love to talk, I have company." She spins round and for the first time notices Gordon staring wide eyed at us.

"Well well well, now who's this little darling?" Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she cocks her head, almost as if examining him. "Well?"

"Isabella this is my brother Gordon, Gordon this is _my friend_ Isabella." She slides off of my knee, standing between the two of us as if waiting for an explanation. "What?"

"And why on earth Alan Tracy did you not tell me he was coming? You know I insist on making an entrance!" She sighs in mock anger. "So you're the infamous trouble maker...well, well, well I gotta say I was impressed at some of the stories I've been told, that water bottle prank...used it on my cousin last week, classic. Well can't stay hanging around all day, got work to do. Bye!" She does a little pirouette, her rainbow coloured hair going mad as she does, before leaving.

"And people think I'm weird!" Gordon's still staring at the spot Isabella just left, his eyes turn to me and I can't help but laugh at the shocked expression covering his face.

"Yeah, I never thought that I'd find someone who could out weird you but she definitely comes close." I still can't help laughing at his face. "She's one in a million alright, and I feel sorry for the guy who marries her, dude has got to be more than a little patient."

**Gordon POV**

We've been walking for 15 minutes now, how the hell do you start this conversation? _Hey Alan, you heard much from the ex-best friend who almost killed you?_ Geez what a mood killer!

"Ask." He all but whispers.

"You and Fermat...what's going on there?" His sigh tells me everything I need to know.

"Nothing. We're nothing anymore. We're not friends...nothing." My face clearly conveys my confusion as he continues. "We had a...a thing a couple of days ago, he said some stuff and I told him that I didn't ever want to speak to him again."

"What do you mean _'you had a thing'_ ?" Ordinarily I wouldn't push him but my big brotherly instincts are kicking in. "Oh, come on...what aren't you telling me?"

"Okay, here's what happened..." With that he finally opens up and tells me everything, from the room switching to the confrontation in the cafeteria.

My mind is spinning with everything he's told me, how could this have happened? Just a few months ago the pair of them were inseparable, wouldn't find one without the other. Nowadays you wouldn't find one within a hundred yards of the other, the only time that _would_ happen is if they were at each others throats – literally! There's something so wrong about all of this, everything that's happened it just doesn't seem right. What the hell is going on!

"Gordo? You're really quiet..." I can tell he's worried, but about what I couldn't tell you. There was a time when we could practically read each others minds, of course that was a very long time ago...but I'm determined to get back there once again. I owe it to him. "Gordo?"

_Oops..._ "Sorry, Squid...got caught up in my own brain there."

"Careful it's dangerous in there, dark and twisted place." This of course earns my baby brother one hell of a noogie, despite it being true. "Look, I really don't care...seriously! I'm through trying to reason with him, if he wants to be a total jerk for the rest of his life that's his choice. Sure...yeah I guess I still wish I could find out what the heck brought all of this on but...like you always say_ 'times a healer'._"

"Damn, Squid don't do that to me." His surprised response is just what I was looking for; things are getting far too serious here. "The whole reasonable, grown up thing...it's frightening...makes me feel all old."

"You're not quite old yet...Scooter on the other hand now he's getting old." His words make me smile; I can tell he's going to be okay. He's joking, having fun. He's not okay yet, but he will be. There's still something else bugging me though.

"Look you're thing about the ocean...where'd that come from? I know my accident didn't help matters but...where'd that start?" It's bothered me for years, I never asked because it's kind of an unspoken rule, we don't ask about things unless it becomes a problem. Some people would think we were stupid but it works. Squid usually feels comfortable talking to me about things since I don't push him, and it works both ways too.

"Do you remember that summer we spent at Grandma's farm? I was four."

"Wait, the summer before Grandpa died?" Man that was horrible, we were pretty close. "Yeah I remember."

"Do you remember that I fell in the pond?" At my nod he continues. "That night I had this horrible dream about it...I fell in the pond, but instead of hitting the bottom and coming straight back up like I did I kept on going down. I was going deeper and deeper and I couldn't breathe. The more I fought it the deeper the water got and...it was really scary. Then when I woke up there was this huge thunderstorm..."

"I remember that night. You woke up crying, you were so upset...we all thought it was just the storm but...how come you never said anything?" How could I have missed this?

"I did, I talked to dad about when we got home. He said that it was okay and that it was just a shock. He said that there was nothing to be afraid of and that it'd go away, but it never did. I'm cool with pools because I can touch the bottom and still come back up, but with the ocean..." He trails off clearly wanting me to understand.

"With the ocean, if you touch the bottom you're dead." I can't help but sigh heavily, there's more to my baby brother than meets the eye. "Wish you would have told me."

"By the time I understood what was making me so afraid, you'd all figured out that I hated the ocean and it didn't seem important anymore. I know I should have told you guys but it just seemed so silly and it's not like you could do something about it..."

"Relax its okay. Maybe you should have told us, but we should have realised something was up long before we did." _And I'm not just talking about this one _I add silently to myself.

"Hey, I know you guys still feel guilty about everything but everything happens for a reason right?" I can see from his smile that I've earned his forgiveness; all that's left is to forgive myself. I sling an arm round his shoulder and we continue to talk.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

A dark haired man wandered towards a large metal door. He was a tall man, well built, well dressed. He was smart and polite, just your average Joe. But this average Joe had a dark secret, something that threatened more than one innocent life.

"_I've gotta admit..." _The dark haired man thought to himself as he approached the familiar door. _"I almost feel sorry for the kid, he's not the one we're after, he's just a means to an end really."_

Rifling through the many keys he held on the key ring he stopped as a comment from his master pooped suddenly into his head. _Anger is the key to the mind, and if you know how to find the door..._

He'd spent many hours working over that phrase in his mind, wondering what exactly was meant by it. Then again he supposed he didn't really need to know, there was only one thing he cared about right now. Finally grabbing the correct key he pulled open the heavy metal door.

"International Rescue here we come!"

* * *

**Sorry about the amount of dialogue here but I needed to clear a few things up, went through everything and realized I'd left a few things unanswered. R&R.**


	14. Strong Winds

**Oops...sorry about the wait but a trip down the stairs landed me in hospital, I must be the clumsiest person ever! Anyhow, I'm back with an update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No luck I'm afraid, so I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**By Rosa241**

If anyone had been standing outside of Eric Kendall's office at 8 am this Monday morning they very well might have called the police and complained about the noise. He'd shouted and yelled for a good fifteen minutes before finally calming down enough to get each side of the story. He'd had a snippet from Coach Banner but now he wanted the truth. Gazing round the room he wondered who best to ask for it, both Phil Dawson and Davy McIntyre were out of the question. Those two both had reputations for this sort of thing. Mr Tucker was far too wound up right now, sat there shooting glares towards the two trouble makers. That left...

"Mr Tracy, according to Coach Banner you were the only one of these hooligans not involved so I'll ask you...what happened? And I want honesty!" Eric knew the youngster would tell him the truth, Alan had truly transformed over the last year.

"Well..."

**Yesterday morning...**

**Alan POV:**

Isn't it funny how life can go from being horrible to amazing in little more than a few days? A few days ago I was at war with my best friend in the cafeteria, now I'm walking back to my dorm having finally convinced Gordon he's needed at home and I'm feeling better than ever. I smile to myself as I remember this morning's events; poor squirrels never saw Gordon coming.

I don't spot the envelope until I'm showered and practically out of the door. I'm already running late for practice but my curiosity is officially peaked. Opening the envelope leaves me breathless as the familiar silver chain slips out onto my hand. The envelope contains nothing more than the words:

_**This is yours**_

Sending up a silent prayer to whoever brought this back, right now I don't care who took it or why, I slip it around my neck. I sigh happily as the familiar cold chain touches my skin; finally all feels right with the world. Kissing the necklace once more I rush out, knowing full well my butts on the line if I don't show up to practice as soon as.

**On Tracy Island...**

"That's great Gordon...yeah...yeah; thank god that's just what I wanted to hear." Jeff couldn't help but smile as he watched Scott's body visibly relax, seemingly having got the news he'd wanted to hear. He had to admit that he himself had been more than a little worried about his youngest ever since his phone call, of course he had told his sons that morning after getting the go ahead from Alan. He'd wanted to tell them as soon as he'd heard himself but had respected Alan's wishes to wait until after Gordon's visit.

_That much I can understand, my oldest four are more than a little over protective of our baby. Heck we all are. The last thing my little one would want is spending the weekend with an over protective big brother – especially one who spends half his time coming up with more and more pranks (ingenious ones I'll admit) and just so happens to be within striking distance of a potential target._

"Dad?" The grin on Scott's face is ever so slightly smug as he catches me day dreaming, bringing a little heat to my cheeks, you're losing it Jeff. "I'm going to assume you didn't hear me. That was Gordon apparently Alan told him everything and he's perfectly fine about it all. Well...he's not okay but he will be."

"Good. Look I know you're angry at Fermat but that doesn't change things. He still lives here and Brains is still our friend _and_ engineer." Jeff hated the glare that crossed Scott's eyes at that moment. Whilst all of his boys were angry it was Scott he was most worried about. It was no secret that Scott was a _little_ _bit_ over protective of Alan. He was definitely going to have to keep a watchful eye over his oldest.

**Back at Whartons...**

**Alan's POV:**

"Dude!" Jamie whispers as his elbow digs in my stomach. He nods his head forward, thankfully Coach is too wrapped up in his little speech to notice my attention – or lack there of! Usually my concentration is fine when it comes to track practice but for some reason I can't get Davy out of my mind. I don't know why but I can't get him and his little friends out of my mind. It's not like they were doing anything wrong, they were only walking. So why can't I get him out of my head?

"Dude what's wrong with you? You keep spacing out." Jamie nudges me again with a smile but I can see the worry lying behind his eyes.

"Sorry just..." I quickly flash him my necklace and explain what happened this morning.

"Come on ladies I'm not training a walking team now I am!" Banner yells across the track, rolling his eyes Jamie sticks his tongue out before the two of us speed up. We're fully into training sprints before Jamie pulls me aside.

"Forgot to mention it before but Nicks not well...stomach bug or something but he mentioned that he wants you to come and see him later on." He spots my confusion and carries on. "Dude I don't get it either but you know Nick...he worries."

I can't help but smile as I think. There's very few people in the world who can say that they have friends like I've got. Naturally I'm worried for him but it's just a stomach bug, although if it's anything like the one I had at Christmas...a shudder runs through my body at the thought.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

He couldn't help but laugh as his masters words sunk in. That was it...that was the grand plan!

"That's your wonderful scheme! Your grand plan is to..." He stops me with a blink of his eyes. All I can see is a blinding crimson light whilst my body freezes and all I can feel is pain. Pain coursing through my entire body...its burning and searing like fire...but at the same time my chest feels like I've jumped into a river of ice.

"I could snap your neck like a tooth pick. Do not test me. Besides...sometimes the little thing someone does could be the biggest thing..." I feel my body hit the ground like a stone.

**Back at Whartons...**

"So here's the plan, we head into town – find your sister a birthday present – get back in time for dinner." Jamie nods along before adding his own.

"Then after that we go and see Nick – what? Dude I'm curious! – then...Oh!" He slaps himself on the forehead before turning and practically dragging me down the corridor. "Can't believe I forgot...stupid...idiot...knew there was something I had to do..."

"Jay...Jay...JAY!" I practically have to scream – which of course attracts unwanted attention from all sides – but finally draw his attention out of whatever day dream he's now in. "Want to tell me what you're talking about?"

"Sorry. I was supposed to finish my art project off yesterday but with Nick getting sick and worrying about you I completely forgot. Now I've got like half a day –" His words finally hit me and despite my best efforts I find it hard to not interrupt.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute; you were worried about me?" He blushes wildly, typical Jamie never good when it comes to talking about emotions...kind of reminds me of, well...me.

"Well yeah, I mean I know you said that you're brothers have changed but..." I can tell he's embarrassed so I quickly put him at ease.

"I get it, and thank you." An awkward tension fills the air before I clear my throat and get back to the problem at hand. "You're art project?"

"Oh god! Anyway yeah, now I've got like half a day to finish it before it's due in." He groans and starts pulling me towards the art rooms once again. "You've got to help me finish it! Please, please, please..." I let his begging go on for a few more moments before giving in and agreeing to lend a hand.

"I don't get it...I don't understand how someone could do that, let alone why?" Jamie merely shrugs, he's definitely not in the best of mood, not that I can blame him of course. I mean...geez...if someone destroyed _my _art project hell...

_Flashback:_

"_So anyway after I finally got the clock right – who'd have thought it was so damn hard to paint a clock? – anyway I finally got it right only to find I messed up the wall behind it so now I have to repaint the clock...again!" We finally arrive at the art rooms which are unusually busy for a Sunday afternoon. Unfortunately the reason why has Jamie almost in tears. _

_Sitting there on the table, a whole group of students crowded round it, is Jamie's art project. Only it's not...a word in black paint is covering the_ _picture. _

_**oops**_

_Four letters. One word. One heartbroken friend. One monster. I can see Jamie's close to tears – he worked so hard on that. Thankfully Mrs Campbell spots it too and quickly ushers everyone out._

_End flashback:_

Thankfully Mrs Campbell gave him a two week extension. I'd spent the afternoon helping him to get started on another one, I doubt it'll be as good as the original but it's still going to be good. As for Jamie well...he'd gone from being shocked to upset, now he was angry...no...angry was too small a word. Furious. Jamie Tucker was furious.

_And rightly so. Hell I want to kill the person that did it and it wasn't my project_

"Jamie, look I know you want to kill the person that did it but it won't help matters. You kill whoever's responsible and all that'll happen will be _you_ getting in trouble, it won't change anything." Jamie looks shocked at the words leaving my mouth, hell he's not the only one. I sound like John. "Oh man Gordon was right."

"Huh?" His confused look makes me laugh before explaining.

"I'm doing that thing where I act all reasonable and grown up...I'm growing up aren't I?" His eyes light up briefly before a serious expression settles on his face. Oh boy I'm in trouble...

"Unfortunately Alan..." He reaches across the table and grabs both my hands. "I'm going to have to say yes, you are growing up. But thankfully I have the perfect solution to rectify this particular problem." Before I can even begin the think a spoonful of what's supposed to be chocolate pudding finds itself flung at my t-shirt. "A food fight, specialists say, is the perfect way to prevent the act of growing up."

"A fact is it? Well if it's recommended by doctors then I guess I really have no choice." As is pick up my drink to respond an irritating voice finds its way into our conversation.

"Hey Tucker, Tracy." Of course Davy just so happens to show up right when Jamie's finally calming down.

"What you want?" Jamie spits out.

"Well I heard about you're little _accident_ with your art project and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." The sarcasm laced through his voice is hard to miss.

"Yeah right(!) You and the word sorry do not go in the same sentence." I can see Jamie getting more and more annoyed.

"Well I can see where I'm not wanted." As he turns to leave he knocks over Jamie's bottle of water. Leaning in close he whispers something I can't quite hear.

"You son of a..." Jamie launches himself at Davy, moving faster than anyone. Thankfully two seniors happen to be standing close by and manage to grab him before he can do any damage. "You are dead. I'm serious, you're dead."

"Jamie!" I quickly put myself in between the pair and force Jamie to look at me.

"It was him! He ruined my art project!" I glance behind me to see Davy's evil grin.

"Jamie...JAMIE! Remember what I said...it won't change anything!" The fire in his eyes doesn't lesson any but he stops struggling against the two holding him back. "You can't prove it was him. You hit him now all that's going to happen is you getting in trouble. It'd be you're word against his." Something in my words seems to get through to him and he slowly begins to calm down. "Go and see Nick, I'll be there in a minute."

He hesitates slightly before walking away; I mutter a thank you to both of the seniors for stepping in. One of them follows Jamie out, I watch him walk out before turning to face Davy.

"You think you're so clever don't you? You ruin his art project, you then tell him about it knowing he'll fly off the handle but you also know that if he accuses you then your little gang will give you an alibi." His smug grin really winds me up. "But you really aren't. You're really not that clever." I quickly pull the silver chain from around my neck. His eyes go wide and his entire face drops.

"This was pushed under my door this morning. Apparently somebody likes me." I leave with a smug grin, knowing full well I've succeeded in getting to him.

"Oh my God! I hate him...he's just...URGH!" Jamie throws himself down on the bed, ignoring Nicks attempts to cool him off. Thankfully an idea pops into my head.

"Come on, we're going for a run." I pull him to his feet and throw his kit at him.

"What?" He questions me and I can see he wants to argue but I throw him a glare that silences him.

"Look, you're angry and you want to blow of some steam, therefore we are going to go for a run. That way you'll be too tired to do anything about it. My room five minutes." I quickly head to get changed.

Apparently my idea worked and it seems Jamie has finally calmed down. Thank god! I thought he was about ready to do something stupid back there, heck I wouldn't blame him if he did. Right now I want to hurt Davy for doing it but like I said it wouldn't change a thing. His art project would still be ruined, Davy would get off scot free and we would probably end up in detention. There's something so evil about that guy. Jamie signals for me to stop.

"Feel better?" He smiles at me, but before he gets chance to answer a familiar voice once again interrupts.

"Oh so has somebody calmed down now?" Both of us sigh heavily, turning round to face the familiar evil grin that covers Davy's face. Standing with him is Phil Dawson, a keen member of Davy's gang and another who seems content in making others miserable. "Well that's good only I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt."

"Look what do you want from me?" I can see from Jamie's face that he's had enough, I can only hope he doesn't do anything stupid. "You've ruined my art project, you got to Fermat...okay you've succeeded in making our lives pretty horrible of late so why don't you and you're little friend get lost otherwise you might find yourself getting hurt."

"Jamie calm down." My warning seems to go on deaf ears as Jamie and Davy take a step towards each other.

"Oh now come on. If you really think this is the worst I can do you're sorely mistaken." I quickly look around unfortunately there's no one around to help break up what I'm sure will quickly turn into a fight as Phil steps forward to join his leader. "You know I'm pretty certain I heard a rumour that your little brother's going to start next year, now if you want to see how horrible I can really make someone feel then just wait and see."

That does it for Jamie as he finally snaps. Before I can even blink he throws a powerful punch at Davy which hits right between the eyes. His punch however doesn't go unpunished. Within seconds of his fist connecting Phil's launched himself at Jamie and the pair are scrapping on the floor. As Phil finds himself on top of Jamie my brain finally kicks into gear.

"Jamie!" I wrap both arms round Phil's shoulders and try to pull him away. Naturally I receive an elbow in the face for my troubles. I quickly shake off the pain but before I can intervene again Coach Banner comes running.

"Hey! Hey, knock it off!" Thankfully the man mountain that is Coach Banner manages to drag Phil off of Jamie before the pair can give anymore blows. "Break it up! Right all four of you to the head masters office now!"

_End Flashback_

"And that's everything that happened." Alan finished with a sigh, one that seemed to match how Eric was feeling.

"Okay, everyone satisfied with Mr Tracy's version of events?" Receiving a collective nod from the other three boys he continued. "Well Mr Tracy it would seem that you did nothing wrong, as a matter of fact you were trying to break it up, therefore you're free to go. You three on the other hand are all being placed on restriction, that means no leaving the school grounds for two straight weeks, it also means no taking part in extra curriculur activites. Your also going to receive three after school detentions each. I will not tolerate fighting in my school."

"Hey I'm the victim here!" Davy argued with a huff.

"Really? So I don't have two members of staff who witnessed you going into the art rooms shortly before Mr Tuckers project was sabotaged?" That shut Davy up. "Now all of you get out of my office."

"Al I'm sorry. I just..." Jamie sighs and sending his friend an apologetic smile. "I just lost it. How's your eye?"

"I'll be fine in a couple of days." The pair walk in silence for a few moments before Alan pipes up. "Look I get why you lost it, I would have too. Let's just agree to accept that you're a moron and move on."

"Agreed."

**Meanwhile on Tracy Island...**

"YES! Virgil for the hundredth and final time I AM FINE!" I can hear Gordon practically screaming as I pass Virgil's medical centre. I stop and listen for a few moments, laughing to myself as Virgil doesn't get the hint. I finally take pity on my sons and enter the room.

"Dad! Will you please tell Virgil what the Doctor said." I can see the stubbornness in both of their eyes, typical Tracy's then.

"Virgil I spoke to the doctor on Saturday morning he told me everything. Gordon's getting along just fine." Gordon sends a triumphant glare towards Virgil, who still stands defiant.

"Look I'm not arguing that everything's okay. I just want to take a couple of x-rays for future reference. That way next time I take an x-ray I could refer to these and see if anything's changed!" Gordon doesn't get to argue back as the claxon goes off.

"Alright boys you can settle this later on, right now we've got work to do."

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"Get your men ready." A pair of crimson eyes lit up through the dark.

* * *

**Next chapter will contain the rescue!**

**What's the hoods plan? Wait and see and I might let you know!**


	15. Dark Clouds

**I said I wouldn't leave it so long to update in future and have kept to my promise...well in actual fact I don't really have anything else to do since I'm forbidden from doing anything too strenuous...I'm telling you right now recovery sucks! **

**Thankfully inspiration has decided to work overtime and writers block has been banished to the very dark depths of my imagination. **

**And Emilyjaden101 – I really have been dragging the hood's plan out far too long haven't I? Well you're in luck because it begins here.**

**Disclaimer: I've finally given up all hope of getting rights so regrettably I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**By Rosa241**

I'm standing here...in a room full of people and I've honestly never felt more alone. My hearts beating a mile a minute, my stomachs doing summersaults and my heads spinning. I'm getting more and more dizzy by the second, I can hear someone calling my name but I don't answer...I'm having a hard enough time staying upright.

_How could this happen?_

_Flashback:_

"The thunderbirds are going to be on TV!" "It's the Thunderbirds they're going to be on TV!"

These were the words I was met with as I left my last class of the day. Turning to Jamie I was glad to see a smile planted on his face. It's been three days since he'd been put on restriction and he was NOT happy. Alan had been put on restriction once before himself so he knew how frustrating it was to not be able to leave school. It'd been three days and already he was going crazy.

"You wanna watch?" Jamie's words are laced with a small smile and a slight hint of desperation. "Come on!" He literally drags me over to the rec room and shoves his way through the crowd until we're almost at the front.

**At the rescue...**

_Yeah it's looking pretty simple down here...from what I can see and what Five's patched through the fires engulfed the entire ground floor, what with the winds they're concerned about the fire spreading. They need to get in there and get that fire dealt with but first need to rescue the workers stuck on the roof. Problem is with the traffic they can't get there..._

Scott glanced out over the scene below him and gave the signal for Gordon to lower the safety platform.

"Alright, here we go! Okay..." It took a couple of minutes for the platform to reach the rooftop. "Alright all aboard!"

Just as Scott had said it was simple – for a change – within fifteen minutes all of the workers were safely onboard two. Virgil had examined them and none were injured. It took Jeff only a couple of minutes to find a safe spot to drop the workers off.

_Alright you're good to go!_ Another fifteen minutes and all the workers were safely back on the ground and being checked over – very not necessary Virgil had informed Scott – by the paramedics.

_Alright, lets get the platform back up here and thunderbird one check with five and see if they need any help with that fire._ Jeff couldn't help but smile as everything went to plan. For once their job was easy...too easy. It should have set alarm bells ringing. Their job was NEVER this easy.

"Woah...Umm...okay somebody want to tell me why the platform stopped!" Gordon sighed heavily...something always goes wrong! "Okay Two you want find out what's going on, I'm getting board down here!"

Virgil reluctantly headed down to the platform – already knowing that he would have to manually winch the platform back up. Wonderful! Gordon would now be complaining all night.

"Don't know why it's stopped but I'm going to have to manually winch this thing back up." Virgil sighed heavily, he should have known things couldn't possibly be this easy. A foreboding feeling settled itself in his gut as he began to set up the manual winch.

"_Woah! Guy's this things rocking something terrible...you want to get moving!" _Gordon could feel his hands shaking as the platform rocked slowly from side to side.

Without warning the winch began running again but instead of rising it fell a considerable distance. Caught unawares Gordon could do nothing to stop himself falling backwards and colliding painfully with the control panel. The last thing he remembered before the black cloud of unconsciousness fell over him was a distinct feeling of being watched.

"Gordon!" Virgil could see Gordon lying still on the rocking platform below. Once again the winch started up again, this time bringing the platform back into Two.

**Back at Whartons...**

"Woah!" "Geez did you see that!" "Dude wasn't moving..." "You think he's dead?" "A fall like that he's gotta be hurt!"

All the talk went straight to Alan's heart. Was his brother hurt? Was it Virgil or Gordon...or even his dad? Was he...dead?

He felt someone pulling him away, who it was he couldn't have said. The next thing he felt was a cool feeling against his back. Finally his vision seemed to clear and he could once again see clearly.

"Dude? You okay?" Jamie was standing infront of him, waving a hand in front of his face. What the hell was he going to say? "You feeling okay?"

"It's uhh...was kind ofwarm in there...think I'm picking up whatever Nick has...haven't felt right all day." Jamie seemed to buy the lie.

"Oh man you should have said something! Alright I'm taking you to the nurse." He grabbed Alan's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"No...no I just need to lie down." Jamie looked at him sceptically before giving in, although he did vow to stay with Alan for a little while to make sure his friend didn't pass out. Ordinarily he'd have been grateful for the care and attention but right now he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. He _needed_ to speak to his brothers...

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"I still don't understand why you're hurting this Gordon instead of Alan. I thought it was him we were after?" Alexander cocked his head to one side. Ordinarily he wouldn't dream of questioning his master but right now he was confused, and confusion didn't sit well with him.

"We are going after Alan. You see the thing about Alan is this. He lives for his _family_...for his _friends_...without them he's weak." Apparently my confusion was plain on my face since he then continued. "By hurting his loved ones we hurt him. Taking away his best friend almost destroyed him but he remained and is now stronger. Not quite what I planned but it still held to our advantage. He now relies more heavily on his family. _That_ is why we are taking them down...one by one if needs be."

"And that gets rid of international rescue as well." For the first time Alexander felt confident in his masters plan. "My men are ready to extract the boy, with his help we could bring them down faster."

"Go." His plan was now in motion. His revenge was imminent.

* * *

**Ooh so finally the hoods plan is beginning to reveal itself. What do you think of it? How much danger are the Tracy's in? Is Gordon going to be okay?**

**Well luckily for you I have the next chapter all planned out and waiting to be written. Maybe enough reviews would help it get written faster...**


	16. Heavy Downpours

**Okay a few months ago I was begging for inspiration to hit...now I'm about ready to relegate it to the back of my brain for a few days at least. Not kidding I keep getting bursts of inspiration and I can't ignore them because they won't go away until they're down on paper. Stupid overactive imagination!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN MY OC'S**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**By Rosa241**

Pain...that's the first thing I register when light floods into my eyes. They're immediately closed again only for somebody to urge me to open them again.

_Oh I don't want to..._

Laughing...wait- someone's laughing...

"Come on open up..." A familiar yet unfamiliar voice urges

_No!_

More laughing...okay I will not be laughed at...I cause the laughter, I don't suffer it!

Finally, after a little more urging I open my eyes once again. It seems that opening my eyes also awakens my brain as memories come flooding back to me.

The rescue...the platform...the pain...

"Ouch!" I manage to mumble out as my eyes readjust to the sudden change in light. "Wha..."

"You're back on the Island, we're taking you to the infirmary." That sounds like Scott

"You remember what happened?" That was Virgil...definitely Virgil...I've always thought his voice was kind of girly.

"Girly? Look just say yes or no, do you remember what happened?"

Of course I remember stupid, I'm the one that fell remember?

"Hey just because you hit your head doesn't mean you have the right to be rude!"

Wait...how did he...? Oh my god! Virgil must be psychic!

"I'm not psychic you moron! You're talking out loud."

"Psychic sounded better." I mumble once again before shutting my eyes, the light really hurts.

The next time my eyes decide to open I find myself staring up at the ceiling of the infirmary and thankfully my head hurts a lot less than it did before. The first thing I notice as I look around is the time, surprisingly enough it's only been two hours since the rescue...the rescue...

_oh God..._

"Hey, sleepy beauty's finally awake!" My head whips round – oh bad idea now I'm dizzy! "Hey take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard."

To that I simply nod, thankfully this doesn't send daggers through my skull. Okay, it's safe to say I have a concussion but what about the rest of the damage. I decide to take the plunge and stretch.

"You've got some minor bruising to your back and looks like you've got a sprained wrist. I want to take a couple of x-rays to make for certain that there's no further damage to your back." Virgil indicates to the portable x-ray machine he's set up.

I'll tell you right now, lying on a cold slab feeling very uncomfortable is enough to clear the cobwebs from your brain. It only takes a few minutes but keeping perfectly still is not one of my many talents.

"Alright you're done. Now you're going to be out of action for a couple of weeks until your wrist heals, and you're staying in the infirmary for a couple of days so I can keep an eye on you." He only laughs as I try to protest that I'm fine, my protests being cut short as I yawn widely. "Go to sleep fish features."

**Meanwhile at Whartons...**

"Dude I'm telling you that I'm fine, now I want to get changed so go!" He stands there giving me a disbelieving look before giving in and heading out of the door.

"Alright ten minutes then meet me outside so we can go get some grub cause I'm starved." He yells as he leaves the room.

The second he's out of the door I grab my phone and quickly dial. _Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up_

_Hello?_

"Dad! Who was it? Was it Gordo? Is his back okay? Is..."

_Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down. It was Gordon but he's okay. He has a concussion, a sprained wrist and some minor bruising but nothing serious. As for his back it's fine._

"Oh thank god! Man I was so worried, I've been going crazy ever since I saw it." I can almost see the smile on his face. "I would have called sooner but I couldn't get rid of Jamie, he refused to leave me alone."

_How come?_

"Oh...umm well when Gordo fell I sort of...almost...passed out."

_What!_

"But I'm fine now. I just freaked out a little but it's okay now. So Gordo's really going to be okay?" Thankfully he accepts the change in topic.

_He's going to be fine, he'll be out of action for two weeks to let his wrist heal so no doubt we're all going to suffer through his boredom. _

"Oh yeah, you guys are in for some serious pranking. Anyway I probably better go, promised Jamie I wouldn't be long. Tell the guys I said hi." Hanging up I feel like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief I quickly get changed and head down for dinner.

**Jamie POV:**

I still don't feel right leaving him, something's not right but I can tell when I'm not wanted. Man I hope he's not coming down with something. Its bad enough Nick's still not well, feeling better, but still not right. But for Alan to get sick too would just put the cherry on what has been a FANTASTIC couple of days.

"Oh you're boyfriend not with you today?" Apparently Davy didn't get the message when I hit him before because he's been in my face all day. I try to follow Alan's advice _just ignore him he wants to get to you, he wants a reaction_ "You're going to ignore me? Oh now I feel unloved!"

"Look why don't you get lost!" Now he's really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, I don't want to. See it's fun to bug you, you're so damn easy to rile up. Tracy used to be my target but he's not as easy anymore so I had to find somebody else, that person is you." Jamie never could understand how someone could take so much pleasure in someone else's misery. He keeps following me and the words keep pouring out of his mouth. The venom and vile meaning dripping in every word sends anger flowing through my veins. Before long I can stand it no longer. Spinning on my heel I do the first thing I can think of to shut him up. There's a distinct crack as my fist connects with his nose.

"My Tucker!" An angry voice – one that just so happens to belong to the Headmaster – flies through the air. Damn I'm in trouble! "My office, now!"

"This is absolutely unacceptable, this is the second time in less than a week I've had you in here for fighting. I will NOT tolerate violence. I should expel you of course..." My eyes go wide as he says this. Expel me...Oh God! "However, recent events must be taken into account. I am willing to overlook the fact that this is the second time you've punched Mr McIntyre on the basis that it _doesn't_ – I repeat IT DOES NOT – happen again. I don't want to hear that you've put another toe out of line for rest of the year. Do you understand me? If I get even a hint that you're misbehaving I will kick you out of this school before you can even breathe. I _will not_ tolerate violence Mr Tucker. You will receive an extra two weeks restriction and a further four detentions and I WILL be writing home to your parents about this. Think yourself very lucky Mr Tucker."

With that he lets me leave, satisfying as it might have been to give Davy a good punch I can't believe how much trouble I'm in. My mum is going to kill me, forget that Alan is going to kill me when he finds out. Oh hell, speak of the devil.

"You know for such a big school word sure does travel fast. What the hell were you thinking?" He looks at me with such disappointment it's almost unbearable. "You know what don't answer that, you obviously weren't thinking. This is exactly what he wants, he wants you to react, he wants you get in trouble."

"I know!" I snap. "I know! I screwed up and I'm lucky not to have been expelled, I get it, I don't need a lecture okay!"

"Don't yell at me okay, I'm not the one in the wrong here..." I don't know why I'm taking my anger out on him but I just can't stop it. It's like a dam has finally burst.

"Oh no I'm in the wrong I'm always in the wrong. Davy destroys my art project, I get mad about it and _I'm_ in the wrong." His words of stop pass me by; I honestly don't think I can. "He antagonises me, he pushes me right to the edge and low and behold I finally snap and then _I'm_ in the wrong!"

"Oh grow up! You're not the only one who's had a rough time recently. I lost my best friend; almost drowned...you don't see me lashing out with my fists. Much as I might like to, I used my better judgement." His words hit me like a freight train, here I am whining over an art project; hell Alan's had a worse time that me recently. "Now I am going to go to my room and you are not coming with me. Take a good look and when you decide to grow up and stop acting like a complete idiot, let me know."

He walks away with a face like thunder and in all honesty I can't blame him. I think about going straight after him but I need to calm down first so I quickly head in the opposite direction.

**Somewhere across the Pacific Ocean...**

"It would seem my time has come and International Rescue's time is almost over. Are you men ready to proceed?" His crimson eyes turn to me, God they give me the willies.

"Yes. They will proceed at my word." His eyes are on me but...it's like he's looking right through me, looking at something else.

"And they are specific about my orders?" I can hardly bear to look into his eyes so I turn to face the barred window.

"Of course." A few moments pass before I realise he's waiting for me to repeat the instructions. "We're to take the boy – but to be discrete and to not allow anyone to know we're there. We're to make sure we do not injure him and most importantly we must leave no trace of our presence. May I ask a question master?" I wait for a few moments and continue. "Why do we not take the Tracy boy? Why take this other one instead?"

"Alan's mind is too strong against my powers. The bond he shares with my niece protects him, I could not enter his mind without her knowledge and even if I could it would not have been to my advantage. Young Mr Tracy has experienced my powers once before and he would not have been so easily taken, no...no. The HackenBacker boy was perfect. His anger and despise at Alan was his own, it required little effort on my part to bring these feelings to the surface."

"And to manipulate them to suit your own end. But how does that let you control him? I mean I get that you could increase what he was feeling, you know by manipulating his brain a little. I just don't understand how you could control him." For some reason he seems willing to let me in today.

"Oh my powers are more than you can imagine, controlling someone takes very little effort." Okay now I'm confused.

"So wait...you mean that you could have taken control of him from the beginning? Then why spend all this time..."

"I can control a person's body easily enough but their mind...it takes time and effort to take control of a person's mind. I had to be careful, with him spending so much time with my brother and niece it would have been possible for them to detect me. But we digress. Tell you men to move, I have prepared the boy."

International rescue you better watch out, we're coming.

**Meanwhile at Whartons...**

I don't understand why but running always clears my head. I always feel better after a good run, I suppose that's part of the reason as to why I'm underweight ignoring the eating disorder of course. I always go for a run as soon as I start to feel stressed, or at least I used to. Nowadays – under advice from Dr Lanberry – I've been forced to find an alternative method of stress relief. Virgil suggested music – haven't got a musical bone in my body so that idea went out of the window – John suggested reading – can't really read when I'm angry or upset – Scott suggested boxing – worked for a while but again it's 'exercise' so it didn't solve my problem. Believe it or not it was actually Gordon who came up with a solution; he suggested I write like keeping a diary. Apparently it helped when he was going through recovery after the accident. He had John create this program that noted down what he said until he was strong enough to write it himself.

Unbeknownst to the rest of my family I already write. Just short stories and their really not that good but it's something that's mine. Well John's a published author but there's a difference between writing a book on physics and writing a story. It's nice to know that I've got something that's mine, like Virgil with his music or Gordo with his swimming. It's something that's mine and that's a pretty cool feeling.

My thoughts are interrupted as I round the corner, light flooding into my eyes. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust. In the distance I can see someone walking across the grounds, I wouldn't have thought anything of it except that whoever it is has someone else with them. This _someone else_ happens to look suspiciously like a child – a student. I don't know why I do it but I run. I run straight over to where they are.

"Hey! Can I help only if you're taking a student off school grounds you might want to use the front exit." I can't tell who the student is as he's wrapped up in a black hoodie – a school hoodie! I know I should run but I can't leave someone in danger.

"We're fine thank you." He turns to leave but the light – from what I think are headlights – catches the students face as they turn.

"Oh my God! Fermat?" They stop suddenly and I move in front of them. Now I can see Fermat clearly. His eyes are glazed over almost like he's on drugs or something. He just looks like a zombie or something. "You need to leave and you need to let my friend go." The guy just smirks and pulls his hand – the one that doesn't have a death grip on Fermat's arm – out of his pocket.

"Or alternatively I could do this." Before I can even blink he punches me hard in the stomach and a second pain radiates through the back of my head. Everything begins to go black and I'm all too suddenly aware of a distinct pain emanating from my stomach. I fall forward, colliding with the guy in the process. My visions failing but the one thing I'm very aware of is the red liquid slowly seeping from my head. As my vision fades to black I can think only one thing.

_Please be okay Fermat..._

**Meanwhile on Tracy Island...**

"So how's Gordo doing?" Scott probes as I step out onto the balcony.

"Sound asleep, his backs fine." I look over to my older brother. I can tell from the way he's stood that he's stressed but about what I'm not sure. "What's up?"

"I...I'm not sure." At my confusion he elaborates. "I've just...I've got this feeling, like something's wrong but...I don't know maybe I'm going crazy."

"Doctors opinion: Too many years as on older brother, makes you paranoid. The remedy: Get a life!" Just then the claxon goes off.

"A chance would be fine thing." He mutters before we head inside, duty calls!

**At Whartons...**

"Hey it's me." Dominic whispered down the phone as he wiped his bloody hands on his trousers. "We got the kid."

_Alright now listen up, bring him to..._

**Jamie POV:**

I turn away from the door with a sigh. I've been knocking for a couple of minutes and trying to apologise through the door. But it's already way past curfew and I'm in enough trouble as it is. Reluctantly I make my way stealthily back to my own room and flop onto the bed with a sigh. Thankfully Nick's already asleep so I don't have to listen to him telling me I'm an idiot, I already know that much. I'll find Alan in the morning and apologise. I know I won't be able to sleep if I don't do anything so I pull out my cell. I quickly dial Alan's number, predictably it rings out. Hell I wouldn't want to speak to me either.

"Al listen I'm really sorry about yelling at you before I'm such an idiot. Look I'm going to go to bed now but first thing tomorrow I'm going come find you and apologise in person." With that I hang up and reluctantly get ready for bed.

* * *

**Fermat's been kidnapped! Alan's hurt and alone outside at night! But it looks like Gordon's going to be okay...or is he?**


	17. The eye of the storm

**I really felt like leaving you hanging for a **_**long**_** time but decided against it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**By Rosa241**

William Meadows – or Willy to his family and friends – had worked at Whartons for forty two years now. His morning routine had changed very little over the years. He checked the perimeter of the fence for damage, checked the grounds before opening the gates. In forty two years he'd never failed to do his job, even when sick he opened the gates. Most would think that it wasn't the most important job in the world but if you think about it, it really is important. If he didn't check the fences for damage every day then anyone could get in and out leaving the safety of the students in question. If he didn't check the grounds then who would know if some of the students had been getting up to no good. And if he didn't open the gates then people wouldn't be able to get in and out. No if you think about it then Willy's job was more than important, it was imperative. So once again he sat himself in his golf cart and went on his way.

If you looked out it would seem that this morning was just like any other. The sun was shining with very little cloud to obstruct its view of the world. The birds chirped in the trees...this morning _looked_ just like any other. But for Willy this morning was about to take a terrifying turn.

"What the hell...?" Stopping the cart Willy glanced out over the grass at what had caught his eye. There was something shinning not too far ahead. Willy pushed the cart forward until the shinning object was revealed. It was a necklace, a silver cross to be exact, but it wasn't the cross that caught Willy's eye, it was the boy attached to it.

A blond haired boy, average height...in truth there seemed nothing outstanding about this kid. Well...nothing outstanding except for the blood covering his stomach and much of the grass. It was in this moment that Willy moved faster than he had for ten years. Within seconds he was by the boys side – having covered him with his jacket because the poor boy was like ice – and had radioed for help. No, this morning was _definitely _not like any other.

**Somewhere across the country...**

_What the hell do you mean? I thought I told you to be careful._

"Look the kids dead alright! He ain't exactly going to tell anyone is he?" Dominic argued, he really didn't see the point of this, it's not like he planned it.

_No, but did you think that just maybe there's going to be an investigation? A young boy dies and you don't think that maybe the police are going to want to find out who!_

"Yeah well...they ain't going to find nothing are they?"

_For your sakes you better hope they don't!_

With that the line went dead. He didn't see what the problem was anyway, so some rich kid ended up dead, who really cares?

**Meanwhile on Tracy island...**

"Sorry Scott but you're going to have to deal with it; this paper work isn't going to do itself." Jeff couldn't help but smile as Scott rolled his eyes and stormed back down the corridor. He felt for his oldest though, he really did. True as Alan had predicted Gordon had been pranking his brothers none stop. So far Virgil had woken up to find his loving younger brother had rigged a flour bomb to go off as soon as he got out of bed. Scott had found himself spending almost two hours examining thunderbird ones engines for a mechanical fault before realising that Gordon had rigged the control panel to go off constantly. And just moments ago Scott – in an effort to find Gordon who had mysteriously disappeared – found himself drenched from head to foot by the old bucket of water over the door trick. Yep it was safe to say - Gordon was bored. His phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

"Jeff Tracy."

_Urr...Mr Tracy this is Eric Kendall, headmaster of Whartons academy. _

"What happened?" Jeff didn't know what it was about those words but for some reason they lit worry through his entire body.

_I'm not entirely sure about that you see Mr Tracy, Alan was found this morning by one of our groundskeepers. It appears that he's been hurt._

"Hurt! What the hell happened?" He could feel his entire body shaking as the words sunk in. _Oh God my baby..._

_Yes, we're not certain what happened but he's on his way to Massachusetts general hospital as we speak._

Jeff barely registered arranging for the Thunderbirds to go offline, nor did he register informing his mother who he was certain would be booming down the highway mere seconds after he hung up. Now that left telling the boys.

**Meanwhile at Whartons...**

"Randy dude you have to drive faster we're losing this kid!" Banner could see the worry in the paramedics eyes.

_Jesus Tracy don't give up now..._

"Going as fast as I can Kel..." The driver shouted, Banner was sure he'd said more but it didn't register with him. All he could focus on was the blood on his hands. Alan's blood.

"I don't give a rats ass about traffic Randy get your ass moving, this kid ain't going to last much longer. And don't give me any back talk, move!" The woman sounded more frustrated than anything, not panicked...it was amazing how calm she sounded in fact. "Come on kid, you can do this."

The only thought going through Banner's mind in that very moment was this:

_Come on kid, you gotta fight._

**Back on Tracy island...**

"So what's up dad?" John tried to keep his voice steady but couldn't help worry. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. Within minutes his brothers had entered his dads office. He couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped his lips. Scott was drenched head to foot, and from the grin Gordon was giving him he had no doubt who was behind it.

"Dad what's wrong?" Scott was the first to pick up on the vibe eminating from their father. "Dad?"

"Alans hurt...I don't know how but I do know it's bad." Jeff looked from son to son. Scott looked torn, torn between heartache and anger. Virgil had turned around and Jeff was almost certain he was trying not to cry. Gordon, if anything, looked lost whilst John was already setting about putting five on auto.

"Wha...wh...how bad?" Gordon gazed over to his father looking for him to say something, _anything_...just...some sort of reassurance.

"Bad." That one word seemed to sum up all of their fears. "John...John...get yourself and five ready, Scott and I are coming to get you." With that John signed off and Jeff turned to his other sons. "Gordon, Virgil I need you to get everybody's emergency gear together and get it on board the main land plane. Scott lets go."

As Jeff headed over to the portraits, Scott following closely behind, he could hear Virgil quietly trying to reassure Gordon.

_Elizabeth please watch over our baby..._

**At Massachusetts general hospital...**

"Fifteen year old male, stab wound and trauma to the head. He's lost a lot of blood, O2 stats have dropped considerably so suspected damage to the lungs, his heart rates dropped..." Banner stopped listening after that. He couldn't bear to hear the rest.

There was something so unfair about all of this. If there was one person who didn't deserve this it was Alan. Sure the kid had had his problems in the pastbut he'd turned himself around in the last year. Kid had gone through losing a mother he never got chance to know, almost losing his brother and an eating disorder. Now...now there was this. God he could only hope the kid could survive this too.

"You can wait for your son in the waiting room over there." One of the nurses pointed him towards a rather drab looking room.

"He's not my son...I'm his coach...where's the nearest rest room?" Banner spotted the blood still covering his hands and became all too eager to wash it off.

Had he stuck around longer he might have heard the doctors calling out for a crash cart as Alan's heart stopped beating. Had he stuck around longer he might have seen the woman rushing out of the hospital desperately calling her boss. Had he stuck around longer he _might_ have seen a lot...but he didn't. In some ways he would be eternally grateful, in others he would always regret it.

* * *

**Ooh I'm awful aren't I? So Alan's been stabbed **_**and**_** his hearts stopped! Hmm me thinks I may have a problem...so far I've given Alan an eating disorder, almost drowned him, turned his best friend against him, kidnapped his ex-best friend, had him stabbed **_**and **_**hit over the head and now he's technically dead...well I've said it before and I'll say it again, my imagination is a dark and scary place!**

**Whoo...now that's out of the way next chapter: Reactions! – Look out for it cause it'll be up soon.**


	18. It's killing me

**Right, home alone with time to write so I'll probably update again very soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**By Rosa241**

**Gordon POV:**

You ever do that thing where you walk into a room only to forget why the hell you walked in there? Really annoying isn't it? You walk all the way up the stairs thinking 'I'll just go grab whatever', but then as soon as you step into your bedroom WHOOSH! Whatever it is you were planning on getting exits your brain. You then spend ten minutes wandering around your bedroom trying desperately to remember whatever the hell it was. When you then can't find it you trudge all the way back downstairs, but then as soon as your foot hits that bottom step low and behold your brain suddenly decides to remember. Now if you're lucky you'll get back up to your room and still remember what it is, but if you're _really_ lucky you'll get all the way back upstairs, forget what it is and the whole process starts all over again.

Well that's me right now. I've lost count of how many times I've been up and down the stairs. Of course I know why my brain isn't working; after all it isn't every day your little brothers rushed into hospital. I have no idea what's happened, how bad it is or even if he's still alive right now. So that explains why I'm sitting on the end of my little brothers bed, cradling the tatty old teddy bear that was once Virgils, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

My little brothers in hospital right now fighting for his life but you want to know the worst part? You want to know what's really killing me? There's absolutely nothing I can do about it. This whole thing is completely and entirely out of my control. I just feel like standing up and screaming as loud as I can, and I probably would too...if I wasn't sobbing that is.

The bed dips as someone sits next to me, wrapping their arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest. I know its Virgil, I can tell. I can tell it's him by the way

he kisses the top of my head. I know it's him by the way he shushes me. I know it's him by the way he doesn't tell me it's going to be okay, because he just doesn't know.

* * *

**Virgil POV:**

My heads spinning, my hearts pounding and I can almost feel my stomach knotting. How can this be happening? Just this morning I was chasing Gordon around the house after his little flour bomb and now...now I'm packing a plane so I can go and visit my little brother who's been rushed into hospital. I wish I knew why...I wish someone would tell me just what's happened. That's what I want to know. Did he collapse? Was he attacked? Fighting? Is he sick? I suppose that's the field medic in me. The big brother side of me just wants to forget waiting for dad, Scott and John and leave right now.

I'm walking now. I don't know where to or even why but I'm walking. I have to. I need to. As I walk I'm gazing at all the pictures...all the memories. I remember the time Scott got suspended for hitting that senior that was picking on John. I remember the time John came home with a black eye after fighting with Sammy Davis. I remember watching with bated breath as Gordon's hydrofoil crashed in front of my eyes. I remember last year...

It took everything I had to not head out and kill the Hood with my bare hands after finding out just what he did to Alan. I remember comforting him after yet another nightmare. I remember strapping John's shoulder. I remember a lot of things...but one thing I can't remember is hearing my other little brother sobbing. Not even after the accident did he cry...not that I know of at least. But now...standing outside of their room it's all I can think hear.

It takes a long time for Gordon to stop sobbing...it takes even longer for me to unwrap my arms from his shoulders. No words are needed as he looks into my eyes which is a good thing because in all honesty there's nothing I _can_say. I can't tell him it's going to be okay because I _don't_ know. I can't tell him that there's nothing to worry about because I _don't_ know. And in all honesty that's what's killing me...the not knowing.

* * *

**John's POV:**

I hate waiting. I'm a patient person sure but there's something's that even the most patient person in the world couldn't wait for.

I remember being a kid. I could never wait for Christmas. Of course I cared about my birthday too but...it wasn't the same as Christmas. I could never wait to get up on Christmas morning, clad in festive pyjamas my grandmother had insisted we wear and look out the window. I don't know why it was but to me everything always looked different on Christmas morning. It was like...everything was innocent...like...I don't know but ever since I could remember I could never wait for Christmas. Even now I can't wait. But that, that's a good kind of waiting. It's a good kind of patience because you know that at the end of it, when done waiting and being patient there's something good and exciting coming your way. I like that kind of waiting...it's the other kind of waiting I hate.

I hate waiting when bad news is at the end. Like when my mum died. I wasn't stupid I knew she wasn't ready to go into labour. I was told to go and sit in the waiting room and be patient. I knew...the whole time I was sitting there I knew something bad would happen. I'm not psycic or anything. I knew that it was too early so Alan wasn't ready I knew he'd be sick, I knew my mum was sick too I knew she wasn't okay I could tell. I remember the tearing it did to my heart. It's the same tearing I get when I'm waiting for my family to finish a rescue unharmed.

I hate waiting...it kills me every time.

* * *

**Scott's POV:**

Control.

It's one word that every single person on the planet likes, in fact loves to hear. Control. I'm in control...we're in control...it's under control...yep...that one word gives a conscious sigh of relief. When there's a fire, as soon as the fire fighters say 'we've got it under control' everyone feels better. When a doctor says 'I've got the wound under control', you know you're going to be okay. Its amazing how one little word can cause so much joy in people.

Control.

It's funny...one word can cause so much joy one moment but so much pain the next. The driver lost control of the car killing himself and his three passengers. I'm sorry mam but we just couldn't control the bleeding. I didn't mean to hit him I just lost control.

It's a funny thing control. One moment you have it...the next you've lost it. If you're in control you're safe, you're free but if you lose that control suddenly everything's changed. You no longer know where you stand, everything stops making sense...losing control...it kills me every time.

* * *

**Jeff's POV:**

My dad had many sayings..._The wisest of people are those who admit when their wrong...The little thing someone does can be the biggest thing...You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have left..._Yeah, dad had a lot of sayings. Some of them made more sense than others, some made absolutely no sense at all and to this day I can't figure them out. He had a saying for every occasion. There's one saying though...one that will stay with me forever.

After I started the business he sat me down and told me something I will carry with me to my grave. He said, _"Jeff...you're not truly wealthy until you have something money can't buy."_ And he was right. All those years building the business only to finally see it standing firm made me feel proud, but not as proud as I felt when Scott took his first steps. I didn't feel as proud as watching Virgil in his first play or watching Gordon win his first swim meet. I certainly didn't feel as proud as when John told me he'd been accepted to NASA, or as proud as when I finally realised my youngest was a better person than the rest of the family put together.

I felt great when I'd made another big deal but not as great as coming home to my boys. Nope. My dad was right you're not truly wealthy until you have something money can't buy. I'm not wealthy...I'm more than that because I've got five things money can't buy...and I have absolutely no intention of losing _any_ of them. I can't lose him...it'd kill me.

* * *

**At Massachusetts general hospital...**

"Come on kid...fight damn it...charge three-sixty...clear..." Hughes breathed a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as a slow beeping filled the room and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Right lets deal with that bleed..."

Mark Hughes had been a doctor for almost thirty years. He had gotten used to the idea of losing people over the years; there were people you just couldn't save. Sometimes it didn't matter what you did, that person was destined to slip away. It was just their time to leave this earth. So long as he had done everything he could do he felt that he could let them go. If they were meant to go they were meant to go. It wasn't a good thing nor was it a happy thing it just was. It was reality and after thirty years he'd learned to accept that sometimes reality just wasn't fair.

However, he could be a doctor for fifty years and he would never understand losing children. Why the universe felt it had to take children from the world, those who had so much to live for...so much a head of them...he would be damned if he would ever accept losing a child. _That_ wasn't reality or fate...it was cruel and unjust and if he could do something about it then he would do just that.

That was why he was refusing to give up. This kid had too much ahead of him, it was a fact he was sure of. Whoever had attacked him would not get what they wanted; this kid would survive...that was his promise to God!

* * *

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"You're sure...alright...alright." Alexander snapped his phone shut and rubbed his temples, trying desperately to relieve himself of the headache that was building. Why was life never simple?

"We've got a problem." He sighed as he turned to his master. "The kids still alive...if he wakes up he could finger Dominic and blow this whole thing."

"Yes." He closed his eyes for a moment; Alexander could tell that his master was thinking hard. "We must get to young Fermat before the police find him. You must go and bring him to me."

"What about the Tracy kid? Much as you want revenge...we've got too much to risk." Alexander thought for a moment that his master was going to turn those powers on him. It was silent for a moment before the hood finally spoke again.

"Do what you must."

* * *

**Ooh...so Alexander's going to **_**deal**_** with Alan...but how? Can Dr Hughes save Alan? **

**Find out soon. R&R. **


	19. Fighting for life

**Chapter Nineteen**

**By Rosa241**

* * *

**John's POV:**

"You think he's going to be okay?" I heard Gordon whisper as we walk through the hospital doors. We've been silent practically the whole way, each person going through their own personal hell as we flew. The fear I felt in my heart when dad told me that Alan was in hospital was unbelievable. There have been very few times in my life when I can say my heart skipped a beat but that was one of them.

"My names Jeff Tracy I phoned earlier. My son Alan was brought in." The receptionist looks confused for a minute before her mask of calm comes back.

"I'm sorry...I don't recognise the name...are you sure he was brought here?" I can tell she's being honest, she genuinely has no idea whether he's here or not. Brilliant! She works at a freakin hospital and she has no idea whose here! Wonderful! I see dad open his mouth, oh boy this could get ugly.

"Look lady, I do not have time for this. I have come a very long way and I _need_ to talk to someone about my son." She stutters an apology but re-iterates that she doesn't know where he is.

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for Alan Tracy." A voice from behind interrupts, almost simultaneously we spin round – under any other circumstance it would have been funny. "Hi, I'm Kelly Anderson I was the paramedic that brought him in...I got it from here Judy." She signals to the woman behind the desk who looks rather relieved as she busys herself once again with paper work. "Follow me."

She swiftly leads us to a small waiting room; it's quiet except for a large man sitting in the corner. He's got blood on his shirt and he's looking pale. Gesturing for us to sit down she sits down herself. It's only now that I give her a good at the woman. She's average size – you know not too small not too tall – strawberry blond hair with brown eyes. She's giving my dad a soft smile, I can tell she's kind.

"Okay, well I can tell you what I know but I think it would be better coming from Alan's doctor." It's a statement not a question, she knows we couldn't handle knowing all the gory details. Apparently she can read our minds because she stands abruptly and heads off. I want to know how he's doing as much as anyone but I think all of us can be spared. I shudder as I think of what she could have come across when she brought him in. Apparently I'm lost in my own head longer than I thought because the next thing I know Scott's elbowing me.

"Hi I'm Doctor Mark Hughes, I'm the surgeon that's been attending to Alan." Surgeon! Five heads hit practically hit the ceiling as he speaks. "Alright. Let me explain. Alan was stabbed, the wound was deep and I'm not going to lie to you it was touch and go for a while. He had some internal damage and the blade nicked his lung which caused it to deflate. The surgery went fine; we've repaired the internal damage and inserted a chest tube to re-inflate the lung. He's in recovery now but you can see him very soon."

"So he's going to be okay?" That's Gordon, his voice is shaky I can tell he's ready to cry, hell I think all of us are.

"He's stable for now. I have to warn you that the next forty eight hours are critical. Once we've got the lung re-inflated we're going to take him for a CT scan. It looks like he's taken a blow to the head too, now we're not too worried about it but I would like to be absolutely certain there's nothing to worry about." I can't believe my ears. How the hell could this happen? Who the hell could do this to my little brother? _Why_ the hell would anyone _want_ to do this?

"I know what you're thinking and your best leaving it to the police, Alan needs you right now." Kelly's words hit me like a freight train, Alan needs me...my baby brother needs me. "Why don't I take you to see him?"

**Over at Whartons...**

Students gathered out the front of the school, they gathered round the side of the school heck...they were gathered all round the school. Most stood and watched, shocked at the events that had taken place that day. Others were filming on their phones amazed at the scenes unfolding in front of their faces. Keen to get a snap of the scene of the crime Jeremy Irons crept forward hoping to sneak by the police, unfortunately he'd barely made it passed the police tape when a large hand yanked him backwards.

"Hey police brutality!" He glared at the large officer whose hand still rested on the back of his shirt.

"Boy what the hell are you doing?" The officer sent his own glare at the boy. "This is a crime scene."

"I know, look officer Delko, I am a reporter for the newspaper here at the school and I think it's imperative that the students be aware of all the facts. I mean if there's some dangerous maniac running round then we have a right to know, don't you think?"

"You want to know what I think? Here's what I think. I think that this entire area is a crime scene and if you don't stay off of it then I'm going to arrest you for tampering with evidence!" Jeremy opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off. "On the other hand you could step back and I might choose to forget all of this."

The youngster walked away muttering something about stupid police and their superiority complexes. Delko shook his head that kid was going to be a pain in the derrière of the police for many years to come if his instincts were right.

"Officer Delko, care to fill me in?" A familiar southern drawl hit his ears and he almost cried with relief. Turning round his eyes fell on Detective Mackenzie Fletcher and Superintendent Keith Floyd. Finally they might get something done. Much as Delko respected Officer Tank – seriously his name was Tom Tank (AKA Thomas the Tank Engine) – he was about as useful as a wet rag on a rainy day. Floyd on the other hand...well if you wanted something done quick smart then you go to Floyd, it was common knowledge.

"15 year old male, stab wound and blow to the head. We're estimating the attack sometime late last night since the caretaker that found the boy reported that last checks around the ground were done at ten thirty. Most likely the attacker was someone from the school since all the gates were opened this morning meaning no one could have gotten in or out." Floyd merely nodded his head, indicating for him to continue. "Head masters name is Mr Eric Kendall and the caretaker that found him is William Meadows."

With that both Floyd and Fletcher walked over towards the school and Delko couldn't help but smile. Whilst it was true that Floyd was the one in charge he knew full well – heck the entire station knew – that Mac was the scary one. If anyone dared to try and hamper _her_ investigation whew! Nope when that woman was on a mission, she was frightening.

**Over at the hospital...**

"Now I have to warn you, you might be alarmed at what you're about to see." With that Hughes opened the door and ushered the family inside. "I'll give you a few minutes."

Scott's eyes filled with water as his eyes reigned over Alan's body. If it weren't for the beeping of the machines and the humming of the ventilator Scott would have sworn that he was dead. He was deathly pale; he looked so small lying there on the bed. Over the summer Scott had come to realise that his baby brother was no longer the little kid they'd all taken him for. Whilst Alan was far from being done with growing up he was getting there a lot faster than any of them had thought. But at times like this...Scott was reminded of that tiny baby he'd first seen fifteen years ago in the incubator.

John felt his heart clench as his eyes took in the sight before him. How could this be happening? What had his family done to deserve all of this? Scratch that...what had _Alan _done to deserve this? He was generous, loving, kind and just an all around wonderful person...why would someone do this? Hatred and anger coursed through his veins as he wondered what kind of person could do this to his baby brother!

Virgil gazed round at the room. For anyone else this would appear to be just your average hospital room, four disgustingly white walls, machines, a bed, window, door...nope to any outsider this room appeared to be just another hospital room but for Virgil...this room was the most important room in the entire hospital...heck in any hospital across the world. For one reason and one reason alone, for this room was the room that housed his little brother. Nope...this room was the most important place in the world right now, this was where he needed to be. This was THE ONLY place he needed to be right now.

Gordon's eyes were drawn to each of his brothers in turn, desperately seeking out some sort of explanation. What he found scared him into oblivion and back. Virgil's eyes were determinedly looking anywhere that wasn't Alan, to anyone else this would seem strange but to Gordon this was to be expected. Virgil was the most emotional out of all of them and being a doctor made it so that he could understand more than they could. Combine the two things and it often made it difficult for Virgil to focus on injuries, he would focus on everything else until the last minute. John looked about ready to kill someone, which in itself was completely ridiculous. John never lost his temper...EVER! It was a fact, just...the way things were. Johns temper wasn't up for discussion because it didn't exist. Lastly his eyes fell to Scott, if there was one thing on this earth more frightening than an angry John it was an upset Scott. Gordon felt almost torn apart as he allowed his eyes to drift back to Alan. Tears were unknowingly rolling down his cheeks whilst heart wrenching sobs lay waiting in his throat.

Jeff meanwhile couldn't even begin to think or comprehend the sight lying before his eyes. His head told him that Alan was there, alive and lying in front of him but his heart...his heart told him another story. His heart told him that his baby was drifting away from him, that his soul was slowly escaping. All of a sudden he was thrown back fifteen years, watching his youngest fighting for his life in that tiny glass box. Here he was once again, waiting for fate to decide.

**Over at Whartons...**

"So...this HackenBacker kid, he and Mr Tracy used to be friends?" Floyd could see both of the teens were upset, hell it was understandable.

"Yeah...um, they argued over spring break, then...there was an incident and they've been arguing ever since." Jamie explained, only to be interupted by Nick.

"Not strictly true." Seeing the confused look on the officers face's he continued. "When Alan first got back to school he was trying to patch things up with Fermat, but then...Alan's necklace that his dad gave him went missing. When he confronted Fermat...Fermat said some things about his mum and they haven't spoken since."

"And the Incident over spring break?" Both boys looked at each other. "Look boys I know you don't want get anybody in trouble but if we're going to find out who did this then we need to know everything."

"We don't really know everything that happened but..." Nick took a deep breath before explaining. "They argued, they both said things and somehow Fermat pushed Alan into the water and...he almost drowned."

"Okay so it's safe to say that the two aren't on good terms. What about anybody else?" Apparently Jamie had been waiting for this question.

"Davy McIntyre. He's hated Alan for years. Ever since Alan started here Davy and his friends have made it their mission to get to him. It never got physical until a few days ago, Davy and I got into a fight and Alan sort of got caught in the middle." Floyd and Fletcher shared a look, a silent conversation going on between them.

"Okay boys, I think we've got enough to be going on with for now. We may want to speak to you again at some point." As the boys left, Floyd couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, here was me thinking this was going be easy. As if it's not enough that the kids dad's a business tycoon which automatically gives him a thousand enemies...now the kid has enemies too! Let's start with this McIntyre kid, if what those two say is true he's got motive and plenty of opportunity."

* * *

**So Alans okay...for now...what about Fermat, where exactly is he? R&R.**


	20. Finding the answers part 1

**I'm back – oh my god! Moving house, university starting up again and getting a new job! Phew! It's a wonder I've had any time to write at all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**By Rosa241**

Dominic wrapped a towel round his waist as he stepped out of the shower. The dingy apartment bathroom was leaking water, tiles were cracked and some were in fact missing. In truth the entire apartment was a complete pig sty and was falling apart...the sooner he got out of here the better. He smiled to himself as he thought, with the money he was getting for this job he'd be out of here in no time.

The job had been surprisingly easy; the kid was there all ready to go. All he had to do was get him off campus and keep him hauled up for a few days, before someone picked him up and gave him enough money to get himself out of this hell hole. He could finally get his family back together, his wife could get out of the crappy job and his kids would be somewhere safe at last. Easiest job to date. Although...killing that kid was _definitely_ not the easiest thing to do but at the end of the day it _had_ to be done.

He tore his gaze away from the mirror and glanced over at the young boy he'd taken. This kid was weird, it was like he was possessed or something, he'd barely moved in the whole time he'd been here. Not that he actually cared, all he cared about was his family and he wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of that.

If Dominic had been an intelligent man then he might have thought it strange that he was getting paid so well for a simple kidnapping job but then he was a simple fellow, one who resorted to committing crimes to get by.

**Over at Whartons...**

"So Mr McIntyre, why don't you tell us exactly how you feel about Mr Tracy." Floyd invited the kid to sit down whilst Fletcher gave him a critical eye.

"You mean Alan?" The way he said his name with such disgust sent a shiver down Floyds spine. "Spoilt little rich brat...it's no secret I don't exactly like the guy."

"Any particular reason why?" Floyd shared Fletchers eye for a moment, he could tell she was thinking the same thing that was going through his head.

"He's just...your typical rich kid, gets everything he wants just through daddy flashing his wallet around, while the rest of us have to actually work to what we want out of life." Wow this kid had issues! "People like him just drive me insane. They don't know anything about reality, about what _real_ people have to go through to get by. My parents work ever hour under the sun just to send me here."

"So, where were you last night?" Fletcher interrupted his ranting, it was clear that the kid had motive.

"I don't like the guy but I didn't hurt him. It's not my style, besides I've got an alibi. Talk to Nurse Greening, I was in her office all night. Am I done?" Fletcher couldn't help how cold her voice came out, kids like this just got on her every nerve.

"For now. Don't go far." The kid left the room, greeted by a round of cheers from his friends, Fletcher had to stop herself from going out and giving every single one of them a good swift kick up the backside. "So what now?"

"Let's check out his alibi, unfortunately I got a pretty good idea this kids telling the truth...no matter how awful he may be, I don't think he's our guy. Let's speak to the HackenBacker kid next, see if he can shed some light." As they walked out the room, both couldn't help thinking that there was a lot more to this than met the eye.

**Over at the hospital...**

Gordon sighed once again as he wandered the halls. He'd had to leave the room; he just couldn't sit there any longer...how his family had done it for so long after his accident was beyond his comprehension.

_The next 48 hours are critical..._

The doctors words kept on replaying through his head. Critical...decisive...crucial...vital...all words meaning exactly the same thing, that there was no guarantee that Alan was going to pull through, no guarantee that his _baby_ brother was going to survive. He couldn't imagine what losing Alan would do to him...what it would do to his family.

Scott would drive himself insane trying to make sure that everyone else was okay. He'd push himself so hard that he'd eventually break and fall apart...be it physically or mentally.

John would retreat back into that solitary world he'd spent so long living in whilst growing up, his heart would tear in two and shatter.

Virgil would stay strong for as long as Scott did, but as soon as Scott fell Virgil would soon follow. Without Scott as his pillar of support he would crumble.

Dad...well god only knows what would happen to him. After their mothers death he'd thrown himself into his family, into raising Alan. Hell they all had, it helped. It helped all of them to be able push through it, because they had something real, something right there that needed them all to be strong. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" John's question sent anger coursing through his veins...the hell? Of course he wasn't okay? What was John crazy? Their baby brother was fighting for his life and he was wondering if he was okay? "Hey? What's up?"

"I'm scared." Gordon settled for telling the truth knowing that John would keep on at him until he did. "Alan's in there and..."

"Hey...he's fighting...he's a fighter and he's not going to give in. We're all scared here, so why don't you come back inside." He shook his head, saying something about needing air before heading off in the other direction. He just couldn't go in there, what if Alan died? Did he really want to sit there and watch his brother dying? No! No way in hell!

**Scott's POV:**

We've been here for two hours nothing's changed...I'm not really sure if that's a good or a bad thing. On the one hand Alan hasn't gotten any worse but on the other he sure as hell hasn't gotten any better.

John wanders back into the room and shakes his head. Gordon had gone to get some water twenty minutes ago and had yet to return, evidently he doesn't plan on returning any time soon. He's struggling I know it. I rise, meaning to go after him only for John to shake his head more thoroughly this time, mouthing the words 'give him time'. A small growl escapes my throat as I sit back down, earning a gaze from Virgil. His eyes flit between me and John for a few moments before turning back to the window he's been staring out of since we got here.

I know eventually one of us is going to have to get organised but not quite yet, I think we're all still in shock...hell I know I am. Sooner or later someone's going to start making plans but at the moment we're content (well sort of) to sit and watch our baby brother fight...just so long as he keeps fighting I'll survive.

**Back at Wharton's...**

Mac gazed out of the window watching the kids passing by, most of them were smiling happily...seemingly unaware of the danger they could be in. There was a good chance that one of them had attacked the Tracy kid, but who's to say it was a student? What about the staff? Could the groundskeeper be hiding a dark secret? Was there a teacher with a grudge? Or maybe an outsider all together since – despite first thoughts it wasn't completely impossible to get into the grounds at night, the kids managed to get in and out during the night sometimes so why not someone else. But then again, before the stabbing the kids whereabouts were unknown...at least his school was...apparently Jeff Tracy had paid good money to keep Alan safe, turns out the place he should have been safe was the place he wasn't.

Sighing heavily she turned away from the window and continued to think. There's a lot of people who had opportunity, even more who had motive. There was only one thing for certain...the McIntyre kid was unfortunately innocent, despite the kid being an evil little brat who strongly needed a good kick up the backside he was innocent. His alibi checked out, as had those of his 'crew'. The HackenBacker kid looked good for it, he had motive and opportunity but there was something screaming at her...something telling her that there was more to it than just the fallout of friends...but what? Floyds timely arrival brought her thoughts back to the current line of enquiry.

"Got some bad news, the McIntyre kids innocent. The nurse confirmed he was in the infirmary from seven last night to eight this morning, and I've confirmed with his friends they were all in bed at the time of the attack. Looks like we're back to square one." The small smile on Floyds face told her otherwise.

"Not necessarily! The HackenBacker kids missing." Her eye's went wide, almost to the point of coming out of their sockets. "No ones seen him today, his roommate confirms he wasn't there last night at the time of the attack and he hasn't been seen by ANYONE since dinner last night. According to the kids teachers he's been really out of whack this term, came back after spring break and he was like a different kid altogether. Formerly an A student, now averaging C's or below. Headmaster confirms there was a report of bullying earlier this year and that there's a chance it's started up again."

"Tracy kid was involved?" Much as she hoped it was true, her gut told her she was barking up the wrong tree.

"Nope, but he _was_ the one who reported it despite having promised he wouldn't!" Floyd gave another triumphant smile and continued. "So here's my theory, Hackenbackers getting bullied, Tracy finds out and reports it, but, the HackenBacker kid didn't want him to. Naturally this causes some tension which explodes over spring break – leading to the incident that Tanner kid mentioned...something about drowning...going to have to ask the family about that – the two come back to school and their relationship completely falls apart. HackenBacker kid finally snaps and BOOM! He stabs Tracy and realising what he's done, freaks out and takes off. What do you think?"

"I've got to admit it's looking good, all the evidence so far points that way, but..." Floyd seemed to sense what she was trying to say.

"But you've got a feeling there's more to it, yeah...me too." He sighed before scrubbing a hand over his face. "Tank's talking to the HackenBacker kid's father right now; our best bet is to head to the hospital and speak to the family. Maybe they can shed some light."

**Over at the hospital...**

"Umm...excuse me?" The voice jolted Jeff from his thoughts; rather thankfully he had to admit. Turning to the source of the noise Jeff spots the paramedic –Kelly? – standing with a man whom he's sure he recognises but just can't place. "Sorry to interrupt but this is Heath Banner, he was with Alan in the ambulance."

"Yeah I'm um...his track coach..." Now I remember him, heck I've seen him around school enough. Banner seemed to sway slightly as he caught sight of Alan, honestly can't say I blame him. "I urgh...just wondered how he was doing?" Kelly gave me a small smile before leaving us alone.

"Well he's stable and the next 48 hours are critical." I repeat the words Doctor Hughes told me before giving the teacher a good look over. It takes a few moments before it clicks, he's the man from the waiting room...the one with the blood covered shirt, which is now covered by a sweatshirt thank god.

"You were with him in the ambulance?" John's voice seems strange, the rooms been so quiet since we got here.

"Yeah I was...I was running when I spotted Willy...William the caretaker who found him." He must see my confusion because he continues. "Willy was making his morning rounds when he found Alan, according to the paramedics he probably saved Alans life."

"Someone send the man a bottle of wine." John manages a small ghost of a smile at Virgils words.

"Knowing Willy he'd probably appreciate it to. Anyway um...I came with him in the ambulance and I've been here ever since. Alan's a great kid." I manage a smile, thankfully he seems fine to continue talking, right now we need something else to distract us. "When he's better...back on his feet, you tell him to come right back cause I don't doubt the team needs him...a lot of people need him." He almost whispers the last part. I mean to thank him for caring another voice interrupts me.

"Mr Tracy?" A rather large man – and by large I mean round – with an even larger bald spot stands by the door with a black haired woman. "Superintendent Floyd, this is Detective Fletcher. We wanted to ask you some questions?"

"Oh, I'll um...leave you to it." Heath made to leave, only for Detective Fletcher to stop him.

"Mr Banner, the nurse mentioned your name. You're statement wasn't taken at the scene, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" She leaves the room quickly, giving her partner a look as she does.

"I won't keep you long Mr Tracy but I need to clear up a few details. We've spoken to Alans friends and they alerted us to an incident over spring break?" I can already see where this is going.

"Alan and Fermat had a falling out, over something little which escalated into a pretty serious argument. Fermat lost his temper and made to push Alan, who unfortunately happened to be standing a little too close to the water and he fell in." He scribbles his notes, before urging me to continue. "Gordon – my son who...isn't here right now...pulled him out. He was okay but Alan and Fermat have been at loggerheads ever since."

"What about the bullying?" Before I can even begin to question what on earth he's talking about Virgil pipes up.

"Fermat was getting bullied by these seniors, Alan found out and wanted to tell someone but Fermat made him promise not to. Eventually Alan realised he _had_ to say something so he told his head of year what was going on. He just wanted to help but I don't think Fermat saw it that way." Damn, I had no idea about that. Poor kid.

"Look Detective, I'm not stupid. I can see where this is going. I know pretty much everything that happened between my son and Fermat and despite it all...I'm reluctant to believe that Fermat could have done this." He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off as Doctor Hughes enters.

"Sorry to interrupt detective but I need to borrow Alan for a few moments, we're ready to run the CT scan. Mr Tracy you wanted to be present?" That I do!

"I'll come back later on, I've got enough to be going on with for now." Superintendent Floyd quietly left the room, I've a bad feeling I've made things worse for Fermat.

**Somewhere not far away...**

Alexander stepped off the train and casually wandered to his target destination. To anybody this man would look like any other that wandered the streets of Massachusetts, and on the outside he did. Snappy dresser, smart clothes...to some passerby he could be on his way to a business meeting...in a sense he was. Alexander had business to attend to, only this kind of business would make your skin crawl. You see on the outside he may look like your average Joe but on the inside, on the inside he was rotten. There was nothing _normal_ about this man, he was cruel, unjust and longed for nothing more than revenge, revenge against the people who had ruined his life. Not that they knew it of course, nope the stupid Tracy's had no idea what they'd done to him and now they were going to pay.

Raising a gloved hand he knocked sharply on the door. The man answered with a smile, a smile that was quickly wiped off as Alexander pulled the trigger. Grabbing his package he left with a grin, yep...this man was NOT normal.

_Phase Two...complete!_

* * *

**Ooh! So what's Alexander up to? Will the cops find out the truth? Will Alan be okay? And what the hecks up with Gordon? Find out the answer in the next exciting installment of Friends Till The End! (Apologises but I just felt the need to say that!)**

**But in all seriousness, I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who's kept up with the story so far, without you lot I would have quit ages ago! And don't you worry, the story will really begin piecing itself together over the next few chapters...hope you enjoyed! **


	21. Finding the answers part 2

**Okay first of all I would like to apologise for the length of time I've been stringing you fabulous readers along. I've re-read through my work and now realise I've sort of been milking the story line **_**way**_** too much. Anyway, the story is going to proceed and no more dragging it out.**

**Secondly a big thank you (and I really do mean it) to everyone whose stuck with the story this far. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...not for lack of trying mind you...**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

**By Rosa241**

_Why are these cases never simple? Why couldn't the perp just let himself be seen and be done with it? We have NO evidence to suggest there was any outside interference, the only REAL suspect we have has gone missing yet once again we've have no evidence linking him to the crime and our only witness is currently fighting for his life. Could this case be any more difficult?_

"Fletcher, Floyd...over here." _Apparently it can._

"Chief, what can we do for you?" How Fletcher can be so calm around the man is beyond me, the guys a complete and utter imbecile.

"You can tell me you have something!" He's not happy; big shock there the guys never happy. "You can tell me that there's something we can go on."

"As of yet sir we have nothing, the only witness to the stabbing that we can be certain of was Alan Tracy but as we know he's in no position to talk to us. As for the HackenBacker kid, again we have nothing. No one remembers seeing him after dinner and judging from the way his teachers say he's been acting lately he could well be our attacker, but we have no evidence to confirm the theory." Floyd had to admire her pluck; there are few officers in the station that would stand up to Keaton. Although he and Floyd were both superintendents there was sort of an unofficial rule saying Keaton was really in charge.

"That's it? That's everything! The son of JEFF TRACY is stabbed and you're telling me you've got nothing?" Before Keaton could completely blow his top a knock on the door interrupted them. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir but the lab report just came back." The young officer scuttled off, obviously realising that she wasn't wanted.

"Well?" He said as Fletcher's eyes scanned over the report in her hands.

"Well, well, well. Hazard a guess as to whose prints were on the paper found at the scene...no takers?" She said with a smile. "Dominic Western...the name ring a bell?"

"What?" Out of all the names those prints belonged to that was not the one that I expected. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope." Seeing Keaton's face – obvious confusion (surprise surprise) – she explained. "Dominic Western. Thirty six years old, he's a petty thief and known criminal...he's never been involved in something like this but looks like he's moving up in the world."

"Well then get moving!" The 'yes sir' followed by the sharp salute sends me into a fit of chuckles as we wander out of the office. Sometimes I really think that woman really has a death wish.

**Over at Whartons...**

"But sir..." A sharp look from Mr Kendall sends the words back down my throat. I want to see Alan but I know when to stop...unlike my fine friend here who of course can't keep his mouth shut for five seconds.

"Look headmaster, Alan could DIE! He's our friend we have every right to see him!" Kendall merely sends him a dark glare, which Jamie being Jamie he _doesn't_ accept and makes to carry on. A sharp elbow to the ribs sends him reeling, giving me enough to drag him from the room. "What was that for? He's never going to let us see Alan now!"

"Duh! He was _never_ going to let us go in the first place! He knows full well that Alan's dad won't be happy about Alan getting hurt in school, the last thing _that guy_ wants is for us to go down there and get him even more annoyed." As much as it gets my blood boiling to admit it, all Kendall cares about right now is _not_ loosing Alan as a student, it would look really bad for him.

"That guys priorities are totally screwed up!" Jamie huffs as he flops onto the nearest bench. We sit in silence for a few minutes, mainly to let him calm down some, before I voice my plan.

"We have every right to see him...whether Kendall wants us to or not." Seeing the confused look I'm receiving I continue. "It's lunch right? So we skip off campus and get the bus into town, from there we get the next bus to the hospital. We're in different classes so by the time they work out where we are we'll be with Alan."

"Oooh sneaky...I'm so proud!" He mocks wiping a tear from his eye. "But when we get to the hospital how are we going to get in to see him...you think the family will let us?"

"I haven't thought that part through but we'll just have to wing it, now are you in?" He practically drags me through the corridors whilst mesmerising himself on what a brilliant plan it is. Sometimes his simpleness amazes me.

**Over at the hospital...**

_Being alone with Alan sounded so much better in my head. Why did I have to convince dad and Virge to head to the cafeteria? At least with them here I didn't have to think about it. If it weren't for the steady beating of the machines and the hissing of the ventilator then I would swear that he was already...no...I don't even want to think about it._

"Oh this is all my fault..." Ordinarily I would care about the tears leaking from my eyes but right now I couldn't give a flying pigs ear. "I should never have let us drift so far apart. All those years we were like two peas in a pod, you and me...we were never apart for any longer than we had to be. I remember when I moved up to big school as dad liked to call it...God you got so upset that I wasn't going to school with you anymore...I remember how angry dad was when he found out I'd been sneaking out of school at lunch to see you. He grounded me for a month, and then you grounded yourself so we could still play together. You were always there for me...every detention, every bad report or letter home...you always stood up for me, even if you knew I was in the wrong. You never walked away...even after the accident." I take a shuddering breath at this point; I've never said this out loud to you before...I probably should have said it long ago.

"John told me that you refused to leave my side, dad did everything to get you to stay in the hotel but every time he took you from my side you found a way right back. Eventually he gave up trying. I remember during the recovery...God it was so hard to stay positive all the time. Person after person would walk through that door telling me to stay positive, telling me to keep my head up...then dad or one of the guys would come and try to by cheerful but I could see it in their eyes...they were breaking...and I couldn't bare that look everyone gave me...the pity look. Then you'd walk in or you'd call and you didn't care that for weeks I could barely move, you moved enough for the both of us...you'd just stand there when I'd yell and scream at you then say 'feel better?' as if it was nothing. You never pitied me cause you knew I could do it, you knew I'd walk again. I honestly don't think I would have done it if you hadn't have been there every step of the way. Everyone thought it was crazy, here I was...an eighteen and a half year old relying on his thirteen year old brother for support. But you didn't care...you were always there when I needed you. And I don't think I ever thanked you for it either. Thank you so much." Once again I have to stop, my eyes are stinging with the tears flowing from them but I can't bring myself to care. I need to say this.

"You were always there for me...and how did I repay you? I walked away and became a thunderbird then just abandoned you as if everything you did for me meant nothing. For those few months...before the hood came along...we drifted so far apart. I mean...it was crazy how all those years we'd been so close then bam! I just let you walk away...no...you didn't walk away I did...I left you when you needed me most. You were already suffering through an eating disorder and I was too wrapped up in myself to notice...I'm so..." I can't go on at this point and allow the tears and sobs to break free. I barely notice Dad wrap his arms around me or Virgil whispering words of comfort...I can't see or breathe through the tears.

**Somewhere across Massachusetts...**

"Okay...so everybody knows the plan? We go in, you watch your back and be careful cause we don't know whether this guys armed. If you get the kid you take him straight out and get him in one of these cars." Floyd gives me one of those looks the kind that says 'are you sure about this?' in all honesty when it comes to this case I'm not sure about anything...well except for two things. There's more to this case than meets the eye...and I have no doubt in my mind that the stabbing and the missing HackenBacker case are connected I just don't know how...yet. It's for this reason that I give Floyd a look of my own in return, one that clearly says 'More than anything!'

We wander through the building, up three flights of stairs before we come to the right door. It's an apartment well known throughout the precinct, only I doubt anyone ever came here with such urgency before. I give a nod to Tank (he may be useless when it comes to taking charge of a case but the guys one hell of a shot), receiving one in return as he quickly slams the door wide open. The usual yell of 'police!' doesn't follow, what does is a frantic shout of 'Mac!"

Shoving through my eyes go wide as I spot the problem...Dominic Western lies dead on the floor in front of me...I don't need to check that he's dead, the bullet through his skull and the pool of blood seeping from it tell me that.

"Get forensics down here and somebody call Keaton." My voice sounds distant to me; my eyes are trained on the body lying here.

_Why do I have a feeling that this case just got a whole lot more complicated?_

**Alan's POV:**

I've been standing here in this white room staring at her for heaven only knows how long before my voice finally comes to me.

"Mom?" I've seen enough pictures to know it's her, not that I need a picture. I know it's her...I can feel it. "How are you here?"

"I sorry my darling, I'm sorry for leaving you. I wish I could have been there for you but I couldn't stay." Her words go straight through me for a moment, I think I'm in shock.

"Am I dead?" I can feel my eyes stinging...can dead people cry?

"No, you're not...but you soon will be if you don't leave here." I can feel my head shaking...what's she saying I don't want to leave her? I just got her back. "Oh darling I know you don't want to leave but you must. I wish you could stay with me always but you can't, you don't belong here...it's not your time."

"I want to stay with you." She smiles at me and kisses my head...just like a mother should.

"It's not your time...there are people out there who still need you. Your friends Nick and Jamie...they'd be so lost without you. Your brothers...your brothers wouldn't know how to cope if you stayed here...and your father. You're father wouldn't survive without you and as much as I would love to have him with me it's not his time...not for a long time." It's the thought my dad that's brings my thoughts back to reality.

"I have to go back don't I?" She merely nods and kisses me again. The smile she gives me is sweet but sad. "I miss you too." I embrace her one final time before making my way back, they still need me.

_Remember the past..._Her words float after me...I'm almost tempted to run back to them and never leave but I can't...it's not my time.

**Somewhere across the pacific ocean...**

"Well well, my young servant has finally arrived." Two crimson eyes lit up through the dark as a young boy shuffled forward. "You will tell me everything."

"Yes master..." Fermat's voice, usually full of emotion was devoid of anything...he was a tool now, a pawn to be used for the purposes of evil...yet somewhere...somewhere deep in the very depths of his mind something was screaming...

_Help..._

* * *

**And we'll leave it there folks! Aren't I just wonderful to you? So the hood has Fermat, it looks like Alan's finally coming round...but poor Gordon...what's going to happen next? Review and I might just let you know. Bye bye!**


	22. Finding the answers part 3

**Hello again dear readers, not really much to say for once...it's a miracle I know(!) Anyhoo...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty two**

**By Rosa241**

**Jeff's POV:**

_How could I have missed this? I'm supposed to be his father and I didn't even realise what was going on! So wrapped up in one son that I forget about the other four!_ Another sniff from Gordon brings my attention – thankfully – out of my self-deprecating thoughts and back onto the present moment. Virgil gives me a glance whilst attempting to soothe his younger brother.

"This is what's been bothering you?" I say, finally deciding things need saying. At his nod I continue. "I don't understand, where's all this coming from?"

"I just..." He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes once again before continuing. "All this stuff with Fermat...he didn't tell me the truth until I asked him when I was there. A few years ago he would have told me the second it happened...hell a few years ago I would have _known _the second it happened...I would have felt it."

"You couldn't have known..." Virgil tries but Gordon's too angry at himself right now.

"I should have known! That's just it! I always knew when something was bothering him or when something happened...I could just tell that there was something wrong, it-it was like instinct. Now..." He trails off as he drops his head into his hands. I wait a few moments, contemplating his words before I answer.

"When Virgil was first born he was sick. He was really sick...for the first year, he was always getting sick, he picked up everything that went around...every cold, every stomach bug...everything! Your mom and I spent a lot of time with him, because of this we spent less time with Scott and John than we would have liked." They're both looking at me as if I've gone crazy. "It was just before Virgil's first birthday and he had a really bad chest cold. We got a call from Scott's nursery saying he'd been sick in class. Turns out he'd been sick for a few days but hadn't said anything; apparently he didn't want us to worry. But I couldn't stop thinking 'I should have seen it'. I'm his father, I should have spotted that he was sick but I didn't."

"Well yeah but..." He tries to intervene but I'm not done yet.

"We _all_ should have realised that we were neglecting Alan a long time before we did. _A long time._ But the thing that matters most is this, we _did_ realise...it took a little while but eventually we realised and we're dealing with it. _That's_ what matters." I know full well that I'm not just speaking to Gordon here. "No one blames you for any of this, not me or Virgil, Scott or John and I can say for certainty that Alan doesn't blame you."

"Sprout forgave us, he said he knew we were trying hard and he forgave us. You don't need to explain yourself any more. This isn't your fault." Our words seem to get through to him, at least for now anyway. There's only one person who can settle Gordon's thoughts. We sit for several minutes, Gordon letting our words sink in whilst Virgil seems to have fallen into his own brain for now. A small groan brings us from our own brains.

It's a hand twitching at first, but a hand twitch soon turns into an arm twitch and all too suddenly his eyes are opening. Virgil reacts first – years of field medic training in action – followed by Gordo, my body is the last to wake up.

"Shh...sprout you got to calm down for me okay?" Virgil's words soothe him slightly but there's still clear panic in his eyes.

"Alan..." His eyes shoot round to meet my own. "It's okay...it's okay..."

And it really is.

**Nick's POV:**

"Look just keep your mouth shut and follow my lead." I give Jamie a warning glare as we wander through the hospital doors. _Show time._ Taking a deep breath I head over to the receptionist and try my best to act cool. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you..._young _men?" The emphasis she puts on young gets my back up, just because I've got youth on my side doesn't make me completely ignorant.

"I wonder if you can, see my cousin Alan was brought in earlier our uncle called and told us what happened. Would you be able to direct us to his room?" I try hard to sound sincere, I've always had a problem with lying – Jamie's better at it but he's a freaking loose cannon and heaven only knows what the guy would say!

"Name please?" Pleasant woman!

"Alan Tracy." She instantly stops typing and gives the two of us an incredulous look, apparently not believing our story...didn't really think she would. "Okay so we're not his cousins but we're his best friends and we really..."

"NO!" She merely points to the doors before turning back to her work.

"Well you're a barrel of help!" Jamie snorts at her as we walk away. "What now?" I merely shake my head...that _was_ my plan. I knew it was a long shot but I had hoped it would work, sadly it didn't. "We're going to get in so much trouble for this and all for nothing!"

"Maybe not..." I whisper to myself as my eyes lock onto someone heading my way. I drag him – literally – along with me as I race towards the two retreating figures. "Excuse me...Excuse me!" Thankfully he hears me and they stop. "Look I know this is completely out of order and you probably don't even remember me but..."

"Wait...Al's friends from school...erm...Nick right, and Jamie?" Apparently Alan was exaggerating when he said John had an amazing memory. The guy to his left I haven't seen before, he's big, could probably crush me with one hand and from the way he's looking at me he probably wants to as well. "Oh, this is Scott. Scott this is Nick and Jamie." Oh, oldest brother – the over protective one...great!

"We wanted to see Alan." Jamie glares at me as I elbow him; he always opens his big trap at the worst moment. "The school wasn't going to let us, which is totally unfair cause we're his friends and we have every right to see him. Anyway we figured..."

"You figured you'd just take matters into your own hands and barge in here whether you're wanted or not?" Scott's words earn him an elbow in the ribs – much like my own to Jamie.

"It's fine. You two should see him, from what we know you two have been great friends to him. We were just heading back up there, why don't you come with us?" Jamie gives me a smug grin, which of course warrants another elbow dig.

**Alexander POV:**

The hospitals so damn busy I'll be out of here before they even know what the hell happened. Thanks to our little nurse friend I know exactly where I'm heading, making my job a whole lot easier, and the cops are still none the wiser to what the hell's going on here. All in all I'm pretty certain I'm doing a stand up job of staying under the radar. By now the cops will be scratching their heads, still no idea who took the kid, and even when they do find him they'll get no evidence. Dead men tell no tales after all.

I have to admit, a part of me does feel bad for the kid. In all honesty I've got nothing against him – he's not a member of international rescue, he's not responsible for their deaths. He's just got information we have need of, vital information that becomes a vital part of taking down international rescue. We take them down and I get what I want...an eye for an eye...and the hood well...he can do whatever he wants with the left over's, that's not what I care about. I'm fully aware that I'm a means to an end for that man; he has no intentions of fulfilling his end of our bargain. I don't care about that; all I care about is taking from them what they took from me. They took my world and I'm going to take theirs.

**Somewhere across**** Massachusetts...**

"I don't understand it." Floyd sighed heavily as he took another drag of his cigarette, times like these he was glad he hadn't given up. "I don't understand it at all."

"Western stabs the kid, making sure no one sees him _but_ he doesn't realise he drops the slips of paper at the scene. In between stabbing the kid and us getting here somebody kills him. Nothing's been taken so no robbery, no one remembers seeing anything." Mac ran her hands through her hair as she spoke, was nothing simple anymore?

"Westerns a crook, anybody he got on the wrong side of could have killed him. Maybe he stiffed somebody on a job; stepped on somebody elses patch...it could have been anyone. Typical...we solve a stabbing case and now we have a murder on our hands." Floyd stubbed out the cigarette and sighed heavily once again. He was getting too old for this!

"This day just gets better; instead of an attempted murder and a potential kidnapping we've got a murder and a potential kidnapping. You never know, maybe we can solve both cases at once. Maybe the HackenBacker kid saw what happened to Tracy, and in a fit of rage he tracks down Western and exacts his revenge." Floyd gave his partner an exasperated look, finally having had his fill of her bad mood. "This is a professional job. No witnesses, no evidence..."

"Boss? You want to see this." Tank wandered over to the pair clutching a small evidence bag between his hands. It looked like a simple mobile phone however in truth it was anything but ordinary. A small label, attached right at the bottom said **property of Fermat HackenBacker**.

"Well I'll be god damned!" Mac grabbed the phone with an eager hand. "He was here...the HackenBacker kid was here? Well maybe my theory's not so outrageous after all."

"Take a look at the back." Two sets of eyes went wide as the phone was flipped over. There, scratched into the back of the phones case were two words:

**Help me**

**Scott's POV:**

_Okay so maybe these two are as good to Alan as Virgil said. After all they skipped out of school and came down here knowing there was a good chance they'd get thrown out just on the off chance they'd get to see Alan. _Despite knowing that the two were good –_ very_ good – friends of his baby brothers I can't help but give them a critical eye. Under the circumstances I happen to think I'm being rather restrained, after all as far as I know one of these two could have stabbed him. At that thought a sudden wave of anger flows through my body, apparently John senses my train of thought as an elbow makes its way into my ribs. _I swear the guys phscic or something..._

"So how long have you known Alan?" Hey I'm the older brother; it's my job to make sure his friends are good enough.

"Pretty much since he came to Wharton's. He was in most of my classes and we get along." The bigger one – Jamie I think his name was – answers first. "I never bought the whole spoilt rich kid thing, a lot of people did but...I don't know from day one it never seemed to fit."

"When Alan first came to the school a lot of people just assumed that he'd be another spoilt rich brat. There's a surprising amount of them at that place, almost everyone who isn't on a scholarship is insanely rich. Some of them are great but others..." The other one, Nick speaks this time. Wow, I never knew people thought so little of him. "I met Alan a couple of months after he started here. We were working together on this project for English and turns out we get along pretty well. We've been friends ever since."

John gives me a look, one that clearly says _told you so_...he can be so smug at times. The rest of the walk is in silence. Annoyingly Alan's room is on the far side of the hospital. After waiting for so long by his bedside John finally dragged me away, forced me to take a walk round the hospital. I have to admit – will _never_ say this to John – I feel better, think the fresh air did me some good.

"Scott." John's voice is laced with emotion that wasn't there before. Immediately my head turns towards him but his eyes are trained elsewhere. Following his gaze my breath catches in my throat. Sitting there, lying in bed with his eyes open and smiling tiredly is my baby brother.

"We'll be in the waiting room." A distant voice says. Subconsciously I store the information in the back of my mind as two pairs of footsteps head back down the corridor. Before I can even breathe again my bodies moving of its own accord, I think John's pulling me...I think.

"Hey." Alan whispers, his voice cracking horribly – a side effect of the ventilator – as his eyes spot us.

"Glad you could finally join us." I'm by his side before I can even blink. "God you scared me."

"Sorry." His eyes water, as do my own, as I press a kiss to his forehead and wrap my arms around him. A few minutes later, once I'm fully reassured that he's really okay, I step back. John immediately takes my place, giving our youngest his own comfort. Gazing around the room it's obvious the occupants have all been crying. Virgil is sitting by the foot of his bed with one arm wrapped around Gordon who is still sobbing slightly. Dad is on Alan's far side, clutching his hand desperately – almost as if Alan would fade away if he let go – whilst John is on his other side. Looking at the scene right now I can feel my heart finally start to slow down.

"Well looks like today's going to be my lucky day." Spinning around I find my eyes drawn to a male standing in the doorway one hand resting in his pocket, the other resting around a silver gun.

**Somewhere in England...**

"_Who are you?" I shout through the darkness...no answer is given. Something moves to my left...turning quickly I see nothing... _

"_Who are you?" I try again only to receive no answer back...my heart is pounding like a drum...my head feels like it's going to explode._

"_What do you want from me!" Somewhere...somewhere far in the distance a familiar feeling overwhelms me...I'm being drawn...someone's calling out to me..._

_A face flashes past my eyes and a voice reaches my ears..._

I scream as I wake. Sweat is dripping down my body, there's blood pounding through my ears.

"Oh darling. Darling we heard your screaming. Tin Tin darling what's wrong?" My mother's voice reaches out to me and drags the words from my throat.

"It's him...Momma it's him..."

* * *

**And let's leave it there folks...ooh how many people want to hurt me right now?**

**R&R.**


	23. Confrontations part 1

**My sincerest apologises for the lengthy wait between updates...unfortunately my university life **_**and**_** personal life decided to take a dip into the toilet. What matters is everything is okay now and I'M BACK! **

**Hope you can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**By Rosa241**

**Gordon's POV:**

The entire room was silent as we watched. Let me tell you standing in a room watching a man with a gun pointed at you is an experience I can safely say I have no desire to repeat. He's just standing there...his eyes darting from person to person, the gun shaking in his hand...he's scared...actually I'd say he was terrified. I can see it in his eyes.

Virgil's tugging on my arm, desperately trying to pull me as far away from this madman as he can, but right now I'm too freaked out to move. From the grip he's got on my arm I can definitely say I'm not the only one whose freaked out, although that could be big brother instincts kicking in.

_Speaking of big brothers..._

My gaze is brought to Scott. He's staring at the gunman - if looks could kill – like he wants to kick his face in..._join the club Scotty ..._but his anger seems grounded by the two figures behind him. Johnny's eyes, the window to his soul, are betraying every emotion he feels. He's scared...but he's not scared for himself...he's scared for the person he's desperately trying to protect. He's scared for Alan...don't get me wrong, he's terrified for the rest of us as well but...Johnny can't do anything for me, Virgil or Scott. As much as he might want to he just can't, what he _**can**_ do is protect our youngest. Protection...it's another reason why I'm not moving despite Virgil's insistence...little brother instincts kicking in right there. I want to look at dad – heck I may be an adult but that doesn't mean I don't still need my dad to make everything better. Unfortunately dad is sitting behind me and I can't seem to tear my eyes away from the gunman.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dad's voice sounds confident, like he's in complete control.

"Well I guess there's no harm in telling you now, after all most of you will be dead soon." A sick smile spreads across his face as he speaks. "My names Alexander...and I'm here for revenge."

_Revenge...what the hell is this loser talking about? _

"Of course you don't remember me...precious little thunderbirds don't remember the people whose lives they've ruined." _How in the hell did he know about us?_

"Ru-ruined?" I finally mumble..._Jesus Virgil stop gripping my arm..._

"YES! RUINED! DESTROYED!" His shouts echo off the wall..._I wonder if anyone heard that..._ "You ruined my life! You t-took everything from me...you took my girls..." There are tears in his eyes as he speaks. "My babies...they're gone...and it's all because of you...you weren't there...you saved so many people but you couldn't save my girls. What made those other people so much better than my babies? Huh? What?"

"Wh...w...other people?" Honestly I'm focusing so much on not passing out from fear right now that I couldn't tell you whose speaking.

"Three years ago...three years ago there was a fire at a youth centre in Ohio. The fire spread to the neighbourhood...it engulfed thousands of houses. One of those houses was mine. I was away with work and I got a phone call...a phone call telling me that my girls were dead..." _Oh my god..._ "The fire killed them...I didn't even get to see their bodies because they were too burnt...then...oh then I find out that YOU, the precious Thunderbirds weren't there!"

"Tornado..." It's John who speaks this time...I think the rest of us just can't... "There was a tornado off the coast of the Philippines. We were already there when we got the call about the fire. Scott went ahead to help but...it was already too late by the time he got there."

_Now I remember...god that was horrible! The fire chief thought that the crews could handle it but...they couldn't...the fire was too big and spread too fast for them to deal with. By the time we were called it had spread so far...there was nothing we could do._

"I lost my babies that day...I lost them because of you, because you deemed that those other people were more important than my baby girls..." I'm fully aware that I have tears running down both of my cheeks..._what this poor man has been through I wouldn't wish on anyone...not even my worst enemy._

**Nick's POV:**

"Oh my god! Don't laugh you idiot that was awful." Even as I admonish him I'm struggling not to roll on the floor in hysterics myself. "I had PINK HAIR for THREE WEEKS! How in the hell you got the dye into my shampoo I'll never know...we didn't even share a dorm room then!"

I can't help the smile that comes to my face as I remember the prank war that started our friendship. It's so funny to think that a dropped bottle of water – quite accidentally I might add! – and a tennis ball started a prank war that lasted almost an entire term. That was before Alan came to the school though. Thinking of Alan immediately brings me back to the conversation we had last night.

_Flashback:_

"_Nick?" Jamie's timid voice seems to bring me out of my angry thoughts. _

"_Sup?" Why do I have this horrible feeling he's going to say something stupid?_

"_Do you think it's my fault?" I don't need to ask to know what he's talking about. "Do you think Al getting hurt..."_

"_Stop right there! Jamie we've had this conversation! You had no WAY of knowing that there was some complete maniac with a knife walking round the school grounds. This is NOT your fault. You two argued, all friends argue..." He merely gives me a smile and gazes back at his history textbook. I know he doesn't believe me...he's got it into his head that Alan's going to blame him for getting attacked. I keep trying to tell him that there's no way on Gods green earth that Alan is going to even remotely blame him for all of this._

_Alan the sooner you wake up the better..._

"_You think the rumours are true...you think Fermat really stabbed him?" I honestly don't know what to believe. This time last year I would have said no way in hell but now...now I don't know._

"_Jay I don't know what to believe...I want to believe that it's not true but...everything he's been doing lately, the way he's been acting, especially around Alan...I just don't know." He nods his head and goes silent just as I do. What else is there to say?_

_End Flashback:_

There's this huge part of me that's screaming...screaming at me not to believe it, telling me that I know Fermat and I know he wouldn't do something like this. But there's this little part of my brain that keeps whispering at me. He's been acting so out of sorts...it's like he's a whole other person. If I didn't know any better I'd say he _was_ a different person. He's this stranger whose going out of his way to make Alan's life hell, and I don't know if I can forgive him for that.

"What was that?" Jamie's question brings me out of my head.

"What was what?" He gives me a questioning glance before nodding his head towards the door.

"Sounded like someone yelling." Well duh! It's a hospital; I imagine not everybody is perfectly happy all the time.

"I didn't hear anything...maybe you're going crazy." He playfully punches my shoulder – unfortunately he seems to forget that his sheer size means that even his playful punches hurt.

**Fletcher's POV:**

"So you didn't see anything out of the ordinary this morning?" Mrs Tasaco merely shakes her head...geez lousie! A man gets shot and not one damn person in this building sees anything! "Nothing at all?"

"I'm afraid not dear...more tea?" Oh my god that's the third time she's asked.

"No thank you. We really need to get going." I almost feel bad, she looks like my grandma, but if she shoves another cup of tea down my throat I might just puke. "If you remember anything, let us know."

"Oh! Now I'm not sure I'd call it weird but..." She trails off, clearly debating whether she's wasting our time or not.

"Go on." Floyd finally opens his mouth – about time...mind you it's been too full of cake till now.

"Well there was this man in the building; I've never seen him before." Oh boy!

"Can you describe him?"

"Oh yes...he had dark hair, he was tall, he had a child with him...although I did think that a little strange, he should have been at school." Whoa, wait a minute.

"A child?" At her nod I can't help but share a hopeful glance with Floyd. Maybe someone saw something after all. Pulling out the picture I flash it in front of her face, all the while holding my breath. "Is this him?"

"Oh yes...that's him. Poor dear, you know he looked so pale, I think he was sick you know?" Oh my god!

"Thank you Mrs Tasaco, we'll be in touch." I can't believe it, the one person in this entire building who actually see's something is the ninety year old half blind woman.

"So the HackenBacker kid was here with another male. So we're definitely looking at kidnapping here. You speak to the father already?" I give Floyd a questioning look, hoping for him to say yes. He's always been the more sensitive one, definitely better than me at talking to families.

"Yeah. He's already on his way over. I still can't believe the freaking school didn't even know the kid was missing." Oh please not this again. "Alright look...I'm getting a bad feeling here. We've been thinking that this attack on Tracy was deliberate right? Well what if it wasn't...what if it was a mistake. What if the HackenBacker kid was the real target? What if they were trying to take him and the Tracy kid just got in the way."

"Detective! Just heard from the hospital, Tracy kid's awake!" Oh now isn't that a bonus.

A mutual thought goes through our brains and within seconds we're both on our way to the car, we've been barking up the wrong tree this whole time. God I hope we're not too late...

**John's POV:**

"Look..." I _really_ don't want to bring his attention over here, I _**need**_ to protect Alan...but someone needs to talk this guy down and from the looks of it no one else can. "What happened to you was comepletely unfair and heartbreaking and I wouldn't want **anyone** to have to go through what you've been through. No one deserves to lose their family. I lost my mum...and my grandfather...but to lose a child...that's...that's a pain no one should have to live with."

His attention seemed to draw towards me, his eyes seemed to soften...the panic and fear flowing through them disapating slightly. I honestly couldn't tell you where my words are coming from but I'm thanking whatever muse is hitting me right now.

"I am so sorry for what happened...If I could go back in time and change it I would...but nothing's going to bring them back. Hurting us, hurting my family isn't going to change anything. You'll wake up in the morning and they'll still be gone. The only difference is that you'll no longer have anyone to blame it on. You'll probably end up in a cell; spending the rest of your life staring at four walls...do you really think that's what your girls would want? For you to end up in jail..."

He's considering it...he's actually considering it..._oh my god in heaven please work..._

"Ellen...she...she loved my job...she liked that I keep bad guys in prison...I do this...I become a bad guy..." He's talking...talking is good, talking means he's not shooting.

"That's right! If you hurt us...you become the people your daughter wanted you to keep away...Ellen wouldn't want that..." At first I think I've finally got it, but then his face turns and his eyes darken. Something akin to fury crosses his face, making his whole body tense up.

"What would you know about what _my_ Ellen would want? _**MY ELLEN!**_ My babies...they...they died...they died because of _**YOU!**_" Oh crap!

"I'm going to do this, I'm going to kill you!" He cocked the gun, aiming it at me.

"You don't have to do this!" Virgil burst from my left, shooting forward to stand between myself and the gunman..._Move Virgil!_ "You don't have to do this. You can walk out of here...you can be the bigger person here...my family don't deserve this...you...we can't save everyone...doesn't matter how hard we try or how much we want to...we can't save everyone. You know this...if there was anything we could have done to save your girls, and everyone else who died in that fire we would have done it-"

"But you didn't! You did NOTHING!" His temper finally snaps and before any of us can react the trigger has been pulled. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, the gun going off, Virgil falling to the floor with a sharp cry as blood spurts from the wound.

"Virgil!" My mind hits overdrive and I can't hold back my cries. Virgil drops to the floor like a stone and the puddle of blood makes it way towards my feet.

_Oh my god..._

* * *

**Aaaand lets leave it there! Aren't I amazing?**

**Reviews make my fingers travel over the keyboard much faster...**


	24. Confrontations Part 2

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Hope you've all enjoyed valentines day! Even if you didn't I have a new chapter for you so things are looking up.**

**Disclaimer: I've tried my best but I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**By Rosa241**

**Scott's POV:**

"Virgil!" The entire world stops suddenly and all I can see is my little brother, lying on the floor with a bullet wound. There's blood staining his shirt and his eyes are wide and panicked. As soon as it stopped the world starts up again and my mind flows into overdrive.

"Don't move!" That voice...that man...that...there aren't words strong enough to describe him.

"What the _**hell**_ is wrong with you?" My voice in loud and angry but there's nothing I can do; my mouths got a mind of its own right now. "You're not the only person to lose someone in that fire, plenty of people did. If you really want to blame someone then how about the person who started the fire, how about you go track them down and point a gun in their faces? If the authorities had contacted us sooner we could have saved them, I wish we could have saved them honestly I do...but we couldn't! We couldn't save them! We couldn't save them because there was nothing we could do!"

I'm yelling by now but I honestly couldn't care less. This...maniac just shot my brother! My brother...Virgil wouldn't hurt a soul, he doesn't deserve this.

"No...no..." He's nuts...completely and totally nuts. The man's lost it. "No you could have saved them, you could have saved them! All the amazing things the Thunderbirds have done, all the people you've saved...you've done so much...but not for me...for my girls..."

"47." It's Gordon who speaks. Turning round I see he's knelt by Virgil's side, pressing his jacket into the wound on his shoulder. His eyes are focused on Virgil's as he silently reassures his older brother. "There were 47 people who died in the fire...including your girls...45 deaths besides your girls...parents, brothers, sisters, children, grandparents...47 lives were lost. Do you honestly think that if there was anything that we could have done about it...that if we could have saved _any_ of those lives...we would have done anything to save all those people but...we couldn't."

He finally turns his eyes towards us and the emotion radiating through them is like nothing I've ever seen. Whoever said that the eyes are the window to the soul was obviously talking about Gordon. All his life he's always shown his emotion through his eyes.

"If you want to kill us then do it! Do it! But just take a step back and think! Think about how many people are going to die if we're not there to save them. Think about how many people...how many parents are going to lose their children...and that will be on your shoulders. The blood of all those people would be on _**your**_ hands!" Dad finally roars. "If you're going to kill us...then do it!"

**Jamie's POV:**

"What was that?" I hardly need to ask though, I can pretty much guess...and from the look on Nick's face he had guessed it as well. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was...please tell me someone just dropped something and it was _**really**_ loud."

He shakes his head but he doesn't speak, honestly I don't think that he can. My mouth has gone unexplainably dry, my hearts pounding in my chest and my brains splitting into several pieces. Nicks moving and before I can even think I'm pulling him back, honestly I'm reacting right now...I'm too scared to think. After a few moments he stops struggling but I keep my hold tight. Nick may be one of the wisest people I know, however there's still one thing I'm sure of...for someone so intelligent he can be so unimaginably stupid at times...and he's stupid enough to try and go out there.

"Alan..." My friends words hit me and worry scores through my body. Alan's out there. As my mind suddenly starts working I catch onto Nick's brain waves. Alan's out there...someone tried to kill him...

All of a sudden my heart stops beating. One of my best friends is out there...someone's got a gun and one of my _best_ friends is out there!

_Oh. My. God._

**Virgil's POV:**

_Oh holy hell! _Pain's exploding through my body as my little brother presses his jacket to the wound. I know he's trying to help but I can't help the agonized groan that comes from my mouth. Gordon sends me an apologetic glance and presses harder against the hole. He has to do it. From the look in his eyes he knows as well as I do;

I'm losing too much blood.

I'm losing too much blood and without help I won't last for very long.

Gordon keeps his eyes locked with my own, a silent conversation going on between us.

He's telling me that everything's going to be okay; that I'm going to be fine...the really funny thing is...that I'm telling him the exact same thing. I can hear someone yelling, I don't need to look to know that it's Scott. Whenever someone's yelling I can almost always guarantee that its Scott...usually he's yelling at Gordon. I've lost count of the number of times I've been woken up at some ridiculous time by Scott yelling at Gordon for some ingenious prank he's pulled. I really do wonder where he gets his ideas from...wait! Is someone crying?

My eyes seem to snap back into focus as I hear someone speaking...who?

"Please..." John? "My family...they don't deserve this..." No...not John...Alan. "They're good people...my family...please...have..."

I can't make out what he's saying anymore, my visions going dark...everythings spinning. Is this what dying feels like? Oh please don't cry anymore...please...I reach up weakly with my right hand, my left currently feels like lead, and wipe away the tears from Gordon's eyes. I want to reach out and wipe away everyone's tears but I can't...I'm dying...I can feel it coming closer...I'm not ready to go yet. I need to say goodbye, to tell them all that I love them...to tell them not to blame themselves.

I want to tell Scott that he has to stay strong, he needs to be there for everyone else...if he falls then they'll fall. Johnny needs to know how proud I am of him...he's so self conscious...he needs to know I'm proud. Gordo...Gordo...I...I want to thank him...for...making me laugh...kee...keeping me happy...and Alan...Alan...he...he's special...he needs...ne...special...

As my body finally sags and my vision fades to black a strange voice fills my ears.

**General POV:**

Mac gazed out of the window as the car sped along the roads, her head filled with dozens of thoughts. Different scenarios played themselves out in her head, each one rejected like the one before, whilst guilt continued to pool in her gut.

Floyd watched his partner out of one eye keeping the other trained on the all too familiar roads. Mac was trying her hardest to find some way forward from here, she was also blaming herself for their mistakes. Firstly they'd waited to talk to the HackenBacker kid which meant that they hadn't known about him being missing for too long. Secondly they'd mistakenly assumed the Tracy kid had been the target, realising far too late that he had in fact just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Tracy kid was never the target...it was the HackenBacker kid all along. As the hospital loomed into view he snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the job in hand.

"Alan Tracy's room?" He queried with a smile as he flashed his badge. The woman behind the desk quickly directed them to the appropriate room and after gazing intently at him for a moment she directed them even quicker to the elevator...maybe he did need to lose some weight after all.

We're in silence all the way up to the right floor – receptionist pointed out the elevator so I'm _going_ to use it! Mac's still berating herself for in her mind 'missing' something (even though she didn't, she was merely following the evidence) whilst I can't help but let my mind wander back to my apparent weight issue. I've never thought of it before, of course I know I'm a big guy...I'm not that blind!...but...I've never thought I was too big. Evidently I am.

BANG!

My eyes meet Mac's and without a second of hesitation we both draw our guns from their holsters. There are no words exchanged as we exit the elevator, there are no words needed. Someone has a gun and it's our job to make sure that whoever it is doesn't hurt anyone.

We usher people back inside rooms, flashing our badges as we move. So far there's no sign of a gunman, not on this floor at least. Room after room comes up with nothing more than patients and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. It's good because it means there's one more room with living people inside, it's bad because it's means one more room without our gunman...that means more time looking for him...that means more time he has to shoot someone else.

**Mac's POV:**

My eyes are scanning every room, thankfully most of these hospitals rooms are fitted with glass walls – never really saw the need of glass walls until now. I think my eyes spot it before Floyds, but only by a matter of seconds. Seconds however are all I need for my training to kick in. I've crossed the corridor, all the while thanking whichever genius installed glass walls, and stop outside the room.

Instantly I know I've got the right room – number one this is the Tracy kids room and number two the blinds are drawn, what better way to hide yourself than to draw the blinds. A sharp tap on my shoulder and a nod to the side lets me know that Floyd has my back here. I'll go in first, my aims better than his plus I've got the negotiating training behind me. For a moment the door handle feels wet and my mind seems to puzzle, I quickly realise however the wet object is in fact my hand. I take a breath, one hand on the handle the other wrapped around my gun, and fling open the door.

"Don't move or I will put a bullet through your skull!" The entire room whips round to stare at me. Some eyes have tears in them, others are filled with worry and doubt and some eyes are filled with anger and fury. There are one pair of eyes however that remain firmly shut. Lying on the ground with blood pouring from an open wound with his eyes closed.

"I nee..." The gunman starts.

"You need to put the gun down!" He looks to me with an almost pleading smile. _Cute mate...really cute. _"Put the gun down or both me _**and**_ my partner here will be filling you with lead now put the gun DOWN!"

"They deserve it...they...they took them..." _Oh wonderful! Babbling..._ "I need to do this...it's the only way."

"I don't give a rats arse what you think that you _**need**_ to do. What you're going to do is put the gun down." He shakes his head as he tries to speak again but by now I've had enough. "Look! I don't care what you think these people have done to you, the facts are the only thing that matters right now and the facts are these; _**you**_ are holding a gun, _**you**_ have shot someone, _**you**_ are the one in the wrong here. Now PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

He's still hesitating but I can see the fear and doubt in his eyes. _Put it down mate...put it down!_

"No!" He moves the gun to aim at someone else, this guys quick...but I'm quicker. Before he can pull the trigger my own gun is ringing out and our perp is collapsing to the floor with an anguished cry, holding his leg as he falls. "Aaaah! Aaaaaaaah!"

"Get a couple of doctors!" Floyds moving to the nurses station as fast as he can – faster than I've seen him move in years – whilst I keep my gun trained on the perp. There's movement all around me now as the family enclose their own.

"Is he dead?"

"He's alive but he's losing blood!"

"Oh god we need a doctor!"

"Virgil please be alright!"

"Hold on son...hold on!"

After what seems like a millennium doctors fill the room and I feel myself being pulled from the room. An arm encloses around my shoulders as one thought crosses through my mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter:**

**Lady P arrives and she is not happy!**

**Tin Tin reveals her dream to the family!**

**Just what **_**is **_**the hood planning?**


	25. The beginning of the end

**Okay I know I've been away for a VERY long time but unfortunately things haven't been going well for me lately. A family bereavement as well as trying to finish my last year at university have meant that this has been forgotten about. However I'm back now (although I probably should be revising) and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**By Rosa241**

**Somewhere over the pacific ocean...**

I could feel a growl building up in my throat as I detached myself from Alexander's mind. I knew he couldn't do it...I knew he was weak...unfortunately I don't have much choice in minions right now. It seems to be a theme in my life, my minions letting me down. First there was my useless brother, then those pair Mulion and Transum and now Alexander. Shaking the thoughts from my head I turn to my young apprentice and smile.

"Go over to the computer." I instruct, smiling wider when he listens without hesitation. "Get me into International Rescue's base." He begins typing away at the small computer and I can't help the satisfied sigh. Finally my plan was coming to an end.

For the last year I've been spending hour after hour, day after day walking round this child's brain. The pain and ache's I've suffered as a result will be worth it though, when everything comes right. My plan is perfect. Whilst the entire family has been focused on young Alan poor Fermat has slipped through the cracks. It was so easy to get into his mind, the bond shared by Alan and my niece is not shared by Fermat...so easy. It wouldn't have taken much for my skilled mind to take control over him but it would have been obvious...so obvious. No. I needed it to be slow; inconspicuous...I needed it to be undetectable.

It didn't take long for all those feelings of resentment and anger the young genius was harbouring to come to the surface, after a little nudge the right way of course. I may have manipulated and increased the feelings but they were there, they were real.

It won't take long now. Now that I am in control it will be quick, especially with the Tracy's away from the Island. They cannot stop me. All it will take is a few clicks and a few journeys around the youngster's brain and I will have everything I need. Once the world knows who's behind international rescue it will take very little effort to convince the world of their evil. Alexander may have been useless but he gave me something very important. His pathetic family were killed and international rescue were unable to save them. Weak minds...they're so easy to manipulate.

It will take very little effort to convince those who've lost anyone that International rescue are at fault, and once the world turns against them the Tracy empire will fall. And with International rescue out of the way there will be no one to stop me.

I can't help scowling as that wretched computer beeps loudly. As talented a man I am there are certain areas in which my powers cannot help me. Since my attack last year the security system has grown, it is beyond me. The boy however, his skills are perfect for my plans and his knowledge of international rescue will come in more than useful when International rescue belongs to me.

_It won't be long now..._

**Lady Penelope POV:**

"Come along Parker." He falters slightly, no doubt remembering the last time we were in one of these wretched places. Momentarily my mind slips back to last year, back to the hell..._no, Penny...don't_ _go there._ Shaking my head I quickly make my way into the hospital, Tin-Tin by my side _poor dear_ whilst Parker trails behind.

"Alan Tracy please." The woman behind the desk gives me a strange look, _honestly you'd think pink was a sin_, before straightening up swiftly.

"I'm sorry but it's family only." Her lips purse together and her glasses slide down her nose slightly.

"But we are family...well sort of!" Tin-Tin protests, she's desperate to see him. "You _have_ to let us see him, please."

"I'm sorry but as I've said it's family only!" She moves her gaze to something on her desk; she's ignoring us _how rude!_ If there's one thing that really gets me going its rudeness.

"I'm terribly sorry but its imperative that we see the family...it's a rather important issue. Now I hate to cause trouble but I'm afraid I must insist on seeing them." She's still giving me that look, one that very clearly says I'm-in-charge-so-you-must-do-what-I-say. "I really must insist it is of the upmost importance my dear."

"Lady P-P-Penelope?" A most recognisable voice enters my ears and I can't help but smile sadly.

"Hiram, how are you?" He looks so sad and broken, like his entire world has fallen apart. I suppose in a way it has.

"N-n-not g-g-g-good. I w-w-was hoping to t-t-t...sp-speak with Mr T-T-Tracy." He looks on the verge of tears, like his entire world is collapsing all around him. Tin-Tin sighs beside me before turning back to the desk.

"I'm begging you...you have _got_ to let us see him...we're actually talking life and death here!" By now she's yelling at the receptionist, tears building in her eyes but not yet falling..._yet_. "Please!"

"My dear." Placing my hand on her shoulder she sighs heavily – the weight of the world quite literally lying on her shoulders. "Come."

Pulling out my phone I begin the process of calling Jeff and the boys in turn. I already know that they won't answer; they are in a hospital after all. I'm almost surprised when Gordon answers his phone, well almost, it is Gordon we're talking about he does like to break the rules.

"_Hello?"_ The sniffle and watery voice is nothing like the normal fun loving voice the Gordon usually possess.

"Oh dear? What ever happened?" Immediately the worst comes to mind. _Oh Alan darling no..._

"Lady P?" I barely register the words coming from anywhere else, right now all my mind can focus on is Alan.

"_Um...this...Virgil..." _He cuts himself off as a sob tears itself from his mouth. _Oh my lord in heaven..._

"_Hey Lady P...are you downstairs?" _Johns voice takes over the conversation, _what on earth has happened?_

"Jonathan darling. Yes, Tin-Tin, Parker, Hiram and myself are downstairs...unfortunately they're only allowing family up." He sighs slightly, murmurs something to someone in the background – I catch the words 'Virgil' and 'news', _god what's going on?_

"_I'll be right down." _The phone clicks off and a black hole seems to have opened up in my heart. I fear something terrible has happened to my boys and I know that the news I bring is only going to make everything worse.

**Jeff's POV:**

"He's going to be okay right? He's not...not going to die..." The tears are now streaming down Alan's cheeks – something I'm sure is echoed by myself – he's shaking slightly like everything's building just waiting to burst out.

"He's...Virgil has to have surgery. They're going to do everything..." I can't finish the sentence, I just can't. I've just almost lost one son, who's not completely out of the woods yet, and now I could lose another.

"This is all my fault..." It was a whisper, barely anything but the words struck cold hard fear into my heart. "This is all my fault..."

"No...no, no, no..." I'm by his side in a second, clutching his hand in my own. "No, no honey...this isn't your fault..."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't have been such an idiot and gone running after curfew I wouldn't be in here, if I wasn't in here then Virgil would have been on the Island, he would have been safe and then he..." Alan trailed off as he dissolved into tears. Bringing him into my arms I rested his head against my chest, his tears soaking through my shirt. I could feel him trembling as he sobbed...

_What did we do to deserve this?_

**John's POV:**

The four of them just stood there, eyes wide and filled with tears, as I finished telling them what had happened. Brains had gone deathly pale like he was on the verge of passing out, apparently Parker sensed it too as he had a hand on the scientists shoulders. Parker himself looked about ready to hit someone – its about the same as I feel right now. Lady Penelope just looks confused – don't we all.

"Virgil's going to be okay right?" Tin-Tin asks, her cheeks are stained with tears now. The brief relief at hearing of Alan having woken up now gone from her eyes, all that's left is fear and confusion.

"They're doing everything they can...we just have to wait and see." My hearts tearing in two right now, the pain and fear is literally ripping it apart.

"John...it's the hood. He's behind all of this..." _What the hell?_

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes are still shining with tears.

"I saw him...he has Fermat...he's the one that's doing all of this..."

_Oh my god...he's back..._

* * *

**Not the best chapter I know...**

**I'll be back in a few weeks after my exams are over – cannot wait for that day! **


	26. The beginning of the end party 2

**Hello I'm back. Glad you liked my last chapter, I took the executive decision to have a break from revision and found myself here instead. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**By Rosa241**

**Tin-Tin's POV:**

_How do I tell them this? How do I sit here and say that their worst enemy, the man that almost killed them all, is back and ready for vengeance. _

John, Jeff and Alan are all staring at me, waiting for an explanation. Brains looks pale – God I hate having to watch him go through this. Taking a deep breath I tell them everything I know, which really isn't a great deal more than the fact that the Hood – my uncle – is behind this.

"The Hood?" Alan's looking at me like he's seen a ghost. I merely nod my head, I completely understand his reaction, my own was rather more intense. "SO you're saying that _he_ is behind all of this…Fermat acting so weird, Gordon's fall, me…and Virgil…" He trails off at that, his eyes immediately filling with tears.

"How?" It's John who speaks this time, someone he always keeps a level head in a crisis. "The guys in prison…how could he do all of this?"

With this our attention goes to Lady Penelope. She'd explained everything to me in the car on the way over here but in all honesty I was far too preoccupied and I wasn't really listening.

"He escaped." Those two words set off a reaction even I couldn't have predicted.

"What!" _That's Alan right there, disbelief thrown over his face._

"HOW!" _Typical John, always thinking about the details._

"Why weren't we informed?" Jeff's words are the ones that Lady Penelope choses to listen to.

"The prison didn't know." At the confusion spreading round the room she elaborates. "He's in an extremely high security prison in France, only one guard is authorised to see him. They allow one guard and one guard only to be in contact with him, due to his powers he is highly dangerous. When the guard stopped turning up for work another took his place and it was then that they discovered his disappearance."

"So he could have been missing for months for all we know!" John places a hand on Alan's shoulder trying to get him to calm down. I really do find it hard to believe that he's only just come round.

"Unfortunately yes." Lady Penelope rummages through her bag for a moment before pulling out a picture. "We spoke to the prison and they gave us this photo."

Jeff's eyes go wider than wide when he sees the photo, for a moment – just a moment – the room is deathly silent. Slowly he passes the picture over to John who mutters something I don't understand before passing it to Alan.

"This is him…this is the guy who…" He trails off, looking to his father for support.

"That's the man who shot Virgil." At this point my own mind is on the verge of exploding.

"So, let me get this straight. This man this…" Alan turns back to the photograph to find the mans name. "This Alexander, he was the hoods prison guard. Now he's working with the hood – who's gone missing. Alexander is in America so…"

"So the likely hood is that the…the hood is here as well." John finishes off. The room goes silent for a few minutes, everyone taking in the details we've now learnt. When the news finally sinks in it's Lady Penelope who finally speaks.

"Jeff…I believe we should speak to the authorities." Jeff merely nods, as he makes to stand a voice from behind sends me jumping three foot in the air.

"Mr Tracy." It's obvious that this mans a doctor instantly my mind flashes to Virgil. "Your son…"

**Scott's POV:**

We've been sitting here for a few minutes. I find it quite hilarious actually that they call this a tranquillity garden when right now all I feel is anger. I'm angry at the man that stabbed my brother, I'm angry at the man who shot Virgil, I'm angry at everything…

It was John's idea for us to come out here, Gordon was getting more and more panicked as the minutes ticked by. He suggested (more like ordered) that we come out here for a few minutes, to try and calm down. The only thing that will calm me down is the promise that Virgil will be okay, unfortuanatly there's no one that can make that promise. A small sniffle brings my attention back to Gordon.

"Hey, it's going to be okay…" He gives me this hollow laugh, it really doesn't suit him. The smile that usually graces him is gone, replaced with a frown.

"You don't know that…why did this have to happen?" I wrap my arm round his shoulder, bringing him closer to me.

"You know, this reminds me of when you were in hospital…after the crash…" This brings his attention back to me. It's kind of an unspoken rule in our family that we don't talk about the crash. We don't want to remember the horrific time we spent waiting and waiting for Gordon to wake up, and he doesn't want to remember the deaths of his friends, the months of physical therapy. "I remember all the time we were sitting there, waiting for you to come round…Virgil kept saying 'It's okay, he'll be fine' he was so positive."

"Sounds like Virgil…" He says as he wipes his eyes.

"That was just a front, inside he was terrified…it was hard for all of us but for him, given all the medical training…we could all bask in ignorance but he couldn't. He understood the depth and extent of your injuries better than we could ever imagine. This one day…we were sitting in the cafeteria, dad finally managed to pry him from your bedside, and he just snapped. Everything that he'd been holding in came out, all his fears…everything. When he was finished talking he just sat there, with this look on his face…the same one that you've got right now."

He's giving me look, one that clearly reads _is there a point to this story_.

"Fishfeet…you shouldn't have survived and you definitley shouldn't be walking right now…but you are. You made it because you're strong. You and Virgil are a lot more alike than you think, he's strong too."

"And here was me thinking that only dad could give an inspirational speech." He gives me a watery smile, the first one I've seen since…since we heard about Alan.

"Well we always did say that Scooter was going to turn into dad one day, I guess he's getting a step closer." John perches on Gordon's other side, giving his support silently. "We just spoke to the doctor…"

**Mac's POV:**

"Look, this man is a suspect in a murder enquiry, get that lady a MURDER enquiry…I don't give a rats ass what you think I'm telling you I need to speak to him. A young boys life may actually be on the line here!" The nurse flinches as I speak – okay maybe I'm being a _little _over the top but hey, I've had a bad day, sue me.

"Fine, just a few minutes. He has just has surgery after all." And to think Floyd says yelling never gets you anywhere…seems to get me right where I want to be. I can practically hear Floyd frowning and shaking his head at me from behind, the man can be kind of judgemental.

"You should calm down." He whispers as we enter the room.

"Five minutes." The uppity nurse says as she leaves.

"So, Mr…you want to help me out and give me a name?" He doesn't say anything, _strong silent type._ "So what you're not going to talk? You certainly had plenty to say to the Tracys…"

Once again he says nothing, okay…time for a change of tactic.

"Where's the boy?" He finally meets my eye but still refuses to talk. "Fermat Hackenbacker. Where. Is. He?"

He merely smirks at me.

"Look, we have an eye witness who can place you in the building where Dominic Western was killed, the same eye witness can place you with a young boy who bares a striking resemblance to young Mr HackenBacker…now how about we start this again? Where is he?"

He gives me this look, I've seen it before…on the faces of the totally and completely pure evil.

"Somewhere you will never find him." _Okay, that's it._ I'm on the verge on whaling on the guy when Floyd grabs my shoulder.

"We'll be back to speak to you again." He all but drags me from the room – it's the second time he's done that today. "I told you to calm down…besides, now at least we have confirmation that he has the boy…that's something at least."

"And the gun he had is the same calibre as the one used to kill Western." I force myself back into police mode.

"Exactly, so we've wrapped up a murder and an attempted murder and we know who our kidnapper is. We're getting there…just keep your head for a little longer." I know he's right; in all honesty we've not done badly. We know that Dominic stabbed Tracy, we can be pretty certain that our mystery man killed Dominic _and_ kidnapped the HackenBacker kid. It's a hell of a lot more than we had yesterday.

"Officers, we need to speak with you. There are some things you must be made aware of." An English accent and a whole lot of pink enters my world. A woman – Pinky – is standing with Jeff Tracy…why do I have a feeling this is only just getting started.

* * *

**Tada! Once again I've left you with a cliff hanger – I do like a good cliff hanger! So is Virgil going to be okay? What are Jeff and Penny going to tell the police? Will Fermat really be okay? **

**I'll just have to let you know…**


	27. Virgil's fate

**I'm back! And guess what NO MORE EXAMS! YIPEE! Officially finished university (never been more happy in my life) but unfortuanatly I now have a new grown up job (hello real world) which has decided to take up all of my time. Thankfully I'll be finished my training this week (thank the lord) and will have time to actually get this finished.**

**Okay celebrations over with, now back to the important business of Virgil's fate...is he alive? Read on my dear readers, read on!**

**Before I go any further I would like to sincerely thank Robyn Strachan for all the help with this chapter, couldn't have done it without you.**

**Disclaimer: I shall own thunderbirds the day pigeons turn pink!**

**(As you can probably tell I'm in rather a good mood! Is it that obvious?)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

**By Rosa241**

**John's POV:**

"Well we always did say that Scooter was going to turn into dad one day, I guess he's getting a step closer." Sitting next to Gordon I place my hand on his shoulder, his eyes are watering but he looks better than he did before. "We just spoke to the doctor…"

"And?" Scott says after a beat. Taking a deep breath I hesitate slightly, trying to remember everything we were told. "John...he's not...dead right?"

"No! No god no he...he made it through surgery. Um, the doctor said..."

_Flashback:_

"_Mr Tracy, your son made it through surgery and is being taken into intensive care as we speak. We've managed to stop the bleeding and also have removed the bullet. Currently he's stable however we have him on a ventilator to control his breathing."_

"_Is he going to be okay?" Alan whispered from my side, geez I keep forgetting he's not long woken up._

"_With gunshot victims I generally have to give it some time before I'm willing to make any commitments about his condition." The doctor explained to Alan before he turned back to my father. "I can take you to see him once we have him settled but first I'd like to discuss his injuries with you." He glances around the room, evidentially wanting to go somewhere more private._

"_Its fine doctor, they're family. Please, how's he doing?" Somehow dad manages to keep his voice level. How he does it is beyond me, right now I feel like jumping out of my seat and pounding on him until he tells me the truth._

"_Well the bullet caused some extensive damage. When the bullet entered his shoulder it caused a fracture to three of his ribs as well as his collar bone." Well that doesn't sound too bad. "There was also some soft tissue damage to the muscles in his shoulder, unfortunately that's where the good news ends._

"_I'm sorry good news! What part of that was good news?" Alan said from my side wincing as he attempted to sit up._

"_Hey you okay?" He nods his head and sniffs slightly. Taking this as his cue the doctor continues._

"_The bullet caused a sudden collapsed lung, we call that a tension pneumothorax. This is what caused his breathing difficulties and unfortunately it also caused his blood pressure to drop suddenly. Considering he'd already lost a lot of blood by this point, it's also why he passed out. We've inserted two chest tubes to re-inflate the lung and they'll be in place for a few days." I honestly don't know how much more I can take; evidentially he senses the feelings going round the room. "We'll be keeping him unconscious whilst we've got the ventilator in place; the last thing we want is him waking up with a tube down his throat.__ Now if you just wait for a little while we can get him settled in intensive care and then we'll bring you up to see him." _

"_Thank you doctor." He leaves, promising to return to us when we can see our brother. _

"_Holy hell!" Alan sags against me slightly, taking a few deep breaths. "That's a lot of information to get."_

"_You're telling me kid...you're telling me."_

_End Flashback:_

"So wait what does all that mean, is he going to be okay?" Gordon's small voice asks.

"It means that we're just going to have to give it some time. Right now he's stable and that's the best we can hope for." I'm trying to remain positive but this whole situation just seems to be getting more and more out of control. "Um...we should be able to see him soon, dad and Lady P are talking to the police but there's something else you guys should know."

"What? Did the hospital suddenly burst into flames?" Giving Scott a warning glare I take another deep breath before continuing on with my news.

"We know what's going on...or at least we know who's behind it all." Scott's expression gets darker and darker as I tell him everything that Tin-Tin and lady P told us.

"You have got to be kidding me! HIM! He's back!" I can't help but jump as Scott explodes, Gordon seems to be in shock but when Scott leaps to his feet he snaps out of it.

"Scooter stop!" Both Gordon and I are forced to grab hold of our older brother as he moves.

"He knows where the hoods hiding, he knows!" He makes no intention of stopping and in fact as he shoves us both off I don't think anything will stop him, nothing except Gordon evidently.

"Aaaaah! Ow, ow, ow!" Gordon moans from his position on the floor. He's clutching his wrist close to his chest, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Scott's by his side in a second, big brother concern etched all over his face. "I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just knocked my wrist." He whispers in obvious pain. Scooter gives him a thousand more apologies as we help him from the floor and make our way to Virgil. Scott's official freak out is nearing full on danger level. Well that's Virgil fighting for life, Scott in full on freak out, Gordo's a nervous wreck and Alan's a teenager who's been stabbed and is going through hell...well that's four brothers down...

**Tin-Tin's POV:**

_He looks so exhausted, poor Alan...he's been through so much! I hate him! I hate my uncle for doing this to you Alan, I hate him! What about Fermat! We don't even know if he's alive right now...that's all my fault too. I'm so stupid...so so stupid! _

"Stop it." Alan voices, making me jump about three foot in the air. _Sort of forgot you were here..._

"I can't help it." I don't have to ask what he means, for some reason he always knows what's going on inside my head. "I should have spotted something was wrong..." That's as far as I get before his tired voice cuts me off.

"You did. He's my..." He cuts himself off with a yawn. "He's my best friend and I didn't see what was wrong, how were you supposed to see all the way from London?"

"But I..." He cuts me off again, gazing at me through tired eyes.

"No buts. This is the hoods fault, not yours." With that his eyes slide close. I can't help smiling as his breathing evens out, he's exhausted. Considering everything that he's been through, getting stabbed, surgery, being held hostage...I'm surprised he stayed awake as long as he did. "Tin. Find Brains, make sure he's okay for me." With one last yawn his eyes finally closed.

_Part of me is glad that he's sleeping, I hate seeing him in such obvious distress, another part of me wants him to be awake, like this...he looks like he's...honestly if it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest..._

A shudder runs down my spine at the thoughts currently going through my mind. Pushing them out I head off to find Brains, I can't imagine what he's going through right now.

After a little effort I finally find Brains down by Virgil's room. I don't really know what to say to him, after all he's one of my best friend's dads...what do you say?

"Brains? I'm sure Fermat will be fine." _Well its a start. _"I mean...we'll find him for sure."

"He's strong, he has you and Alan behind him. He'll be okay..." I get the feeling he's trying to convince himself more than me.

"Of course he'll be okay. He's stronger than anyone I know, we're going to get him back." He merely nods his head, giving me what I'm sure is a forced smile before turning back towards the wall he's been staring at.

**Jeff's pov:**

"I'm sorry, say that one more time for me!" Detective Fletcher all but yells as we finish explaining. "So let me get this straight, your family is international rescue? You're the ones who are flying round saving peoples lives? The young man – Fermat – is a part of your organisation, he's been kidnapped and none of you THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING US!"

"Look detective I know your surprised about this, honestly if there were any other option I wouldn't be telling you but right now we don't have a choice. The man I told you about, The Hood...he's the one who has Fermat. We don't know why but we know he has him." _I cannot believe I just told two complete strangers about us. _

"How? How in Gods name could you possibly know that?" Detective Fletcher somehow manages to get her mind straight, although admittedly she's still yelling, but the other one seems in shock.

"We have our sources." I'm not about to reveal Tin-Tin's abilities to the world now.

"We have all the airports, train stations and pretty much any point out of the country shut down. This..._hood_...person wouldn't have had time to get the young boy out of the country without anyone knowing, especially not with our witness having seen him just this morning." She rattled off, going through some sort of checklist in her head. "That means one thing. If this hood person does have the boy then they're still in the state."

Thinking about it she was right. The fact that they were still in the state was good, and bad at the same time. Its good because it means that Fermat's still close, but at the same time...he's here. The hoods so close to my family...I don't know how to handle this.

"Floyd...Floyd...FLOYD!" Superintendent Floyd finally snapped out of his stupor, his shocked gaze turning towards me.

"You saved my life...four years ago...you saved my life..." Penny sighs heavily, she's been fairly silent throughout all of this, chipping in only when I needed her help.

"This is not the time for your hero worship!" Detective Fletcher snaps, throwing a well aimed punch to the top of her collegues arm before storming out of the room, slamming the door as she goes.

"We won't say a thing about this Mr Tracy, I give you my word on that." He nods his head and takes a deep breath, still hiding a smile. "Detective Fletcher's right, likely hood is that the kids still in the state. Do you have any idea on his whereabouts?"

"Not yet but we're working on it. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything."Penny chips in.

"Right now our best bet is to find out whether our prison guard is willing to tell us anything. Excuse me."

_Did that go well or not...honestly I can't really tell._

* * *

**Okay so not my best chapter but it'll do for now. I will update again at the weekend.**

**Bye!**


	28. Fermats story

**I have no excuses for having been away for so long – reality, family, health (pretty much everything that can go wrong has gone wrong) – so I'm making up for it with not one, not two but three chapters. Forgive me? Please...**

**Disclaimer: I'm officially resigning myself to the fact that I will never own the rights to the Thunderbirds...*sigh*...**

**_Bit of a strange chapter this one, basically Fermat's Point of View of some key events from the last year._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight:

By Rosa241

_I don't understand...I don't understand at all...why wouldn't he tell me about this before now? And why would he tell Tin Tin before he told me? _

_My best friend has an eating disorder. _

_Not exactly something that you come across every day, not exactly something I know how to deal with. I mean it's not like he's any different from the person I've known for all this time...having an eating disorder makes him no different...not at all. I know that Alan has his problems, hell don't we all? But at least he's dealing with those problems now, rather than running away from them...I'm proud of him for that. _

_I'm not mad because he's got an eating disorder, I'm mad because...he didn't tell me._

_Alan and I have never had secrets from each other, never! But he kept this from me...but even worse than that...he told Tin Tin. He told Tin Tin – who he hated not too long ago – before he told me. That part I can't understand. Has this much really changed in so little time? Did the hoods attack change so much? A month ago things seemed so straight forward, so...ordinary...well as ordinary as our lives could ever be. Now..._

"Fermat? You okay?" Alan's voice brings me out of my thoughts. He's standing there, staring at me, worry in his eyes. Instead of telling him how I feel I swallow my anger and place a smile on my face.

"Fine." I say, massaging my temple slightly. God I have a headache...

* * *

**(Fermats reaction to Alan informing the head of year about the bullying.)**

Something snaps inside of me as I storm away from my best friend. Alan promised me he wouldn't say anything about it. He promised. I asked him not to say anything, I _begged _him not to say anything and he _promised_ me. He promised me he'd keep it to himself. But he didn't...he lied...not only did he lie he broke his promise. He betrayed me...betrayed our friendship.

I just don't understand why he'd betray me...why he'd break my trust? We've always been able to trust each other, always!

If Alan would betray me about this, despite promising me he wouldn't say anything, what else has be betrayed me over?

I can't stop all of these things going round my mind. It's like there's something there, something stopping me from making sense of everything. My head hurts...

* * *

**(Fermats reaction in the direct aftermath of having pushed Alan into the ocean.)**

As Alan starts breathing again I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. For a minute there I actually thought...shaking the thought from my brain I quickly scuttle away. I need to think.

I've never been an outdoors person but walking down the beach has always cleared my mind, there's something about the sea air. As I stand and stare out over the ocean I finally allow myself to think.

Right now I'm scared. I'm scared of the anger coursing through my body, its so weird. I've never in my life felt anger like I did when I was arguing with Alan just moments ago. My whole body was shaking...

The worst part of it, I don't really know what I'm angry at...I mean, I know I'm angry at Alan I just...can't really pin point why. I guess part of me is still mad that he told Tin Tin about the eating disorder before me, we're supposed to be best friends yet I was like the last person to find out about this. Did he not trust me?

Then there's the fact that he told about the bullying. He promised he wouldn't yet he did anyway...how could he betray my trust so easily? He broke a promise and then, I don't think he really understood why I got angry about it...maybe he doesn't understand me as well as I thought...

Then there was the rescue. Why didn't he trust my word? I told him the best way to deal with it and he didn't believe me. I always thought that he trusted me but obviously he doesn't...but then again...can I really trust him? He's betrayed my trust so many times and he did it so easily.

I don't think I can ever trust him...

Sighing I pull off my glasses and rub my eyes, all this thinking is giving me a headache.

* * *

**(Fermats thoughts the night he was kidnapped)**

I should have known...

I knew something was wrong...

...

...

...

I should have guessed...everything Tin Tin told me...everything Alan told me...

I should have realised sooner...

...

now its too late...

...

...

They'll never find me...probably wouldn't want to...not after everything...

...

...

...

help...

* * *

**Hope that this gives some sort of insight into our little genius' head. Enjoy.**


	29. Three days later

**Hello. Lets get this tale moving again shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine:

By Rosa241:

**Scott's POV:**

Its been three days...three days since Virgil was shot. Three days since things _really_ got complicated...not that they weren't complicated already. The doctors finally removed the ventilator this morning and stopped giving him sedatives. This means that he should be waking up pretty soon, emphasis on the word 'should'.

"God Virge...when did life get so complicated?" Rubbing my hands over my eyes I sigh heavily, hoping to expel the headache forming so quickly at the back of my mind. "Everything was so much easier when we were kids. Back when we were just kids running round on Grandma's farm...it seemed like the most dangerous thing we had to deal with was mom or dad finding out we'd been climbing trees. Mom always hated us climbing tree's...had every right too. We were always getting hurt when we were kids. I wonder what she'd say if she were here now."

That makes me stop for a few moments. That's when life got complicated for us...after mom died. Before then, it was like nothing could stop us...like there wasn't anything we couldn't do or handle...

I remember that first night after she passed away...

_Flashback:_

_ Every photo I pass gets tears flowing right to my eyes but I'm not ready to let them fall. I finally stop outside Virgil's room, taking a moment to prepare myself. John's such a mess. He was just sitting in his room, staring at the stars. Ever since dad told us that she was...ever since the hospital, he hasn't said a word. Gordon was curled up in Mom and Dad's bed...I guess now it's just Dad's bed. He was just lying there, curled up in a ball, his face scrunched up in confusion and fear._

_As I step into the room it becomes plainly obvious that Virgil is in the middle of a nightmare. _

_"No...no..." He murmurs, shuffling about on the bed._

_"Virge...come on wake up." He finally opens his eyes and almost instantly they fill with tears. I barely catch a breath before his arms wrap themselves around my neck and he begins crying into my shoulder. As his sobs wrack his tiny frame I force my own tears down. Right now he needs me...right now they all need me, everyone of them. I wrap Virgil up a little tighter in my arms and let him cry. _

_End Flashback:_

"That was the first moment that I realised that I had to take care of you...of all of you..." I take a deep breath before continuing. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, of losing any of you. I've already had to face the prospect of losing Gordon in the hydrofoil crash, then John in the Hoods attack, then Alan thanks to that no good, son of a...they all made it through and so will you. I know it."

"Uhhh..." The small groan from Virgil makes me jump about four foot into the air.

"Virge..." Two bleary eyes stare back up at me.

**Floyd's POV:**

"So that's everything we know and have come across so far. As soon as we find out new information we'll let you know." Mac turns to leave before the official interrupts.

"That won't be necessary." _I'm sorry come again? _"We'll be taking over things from here."

"What!?" _Oh dear._ "This is _our_ investigation, it happened in _our _territory and _we_ are in charge of it. We're the ones who have figured out everything so far, you wouldn't even know anything about the Hood if it wasn't for us."

_Well technically we wouldn't know if it was for Lady Penelope and International rescue, but I guess details..._

"Not anymore. Now this is our investigation and _we _call the shots. Your help will no londer be needed." With that the officious little...person...makes to leave. Evidentally none of these FBI Officials have met Mackensie Fletcher before.

"You're not going anywhere. This is our investigation and we've almost solved it, you can't just come in here and..."

"Enough! I've had enough of this. Goodbye Miss Fletcher." With that he walks out, leaving a rather...annoyed detective standing at my side.

"IT'S DETECTIVE!" She screams as she slams the door with enough force to knock it straight of the hinges. "I cannot believe this, they have absolutely no right to just waltz in and take over like this. Who the hell do they think they are!?"

"Mac..." _Okay, death glare...shut up Floyd. _

"This is not over!" She whispers, fury evident in her words, before heading after mister FBI man.

"Phew! I would not like to be him right now."

**Alan's POV:**

"I just can't believe that people actually think that Fermat did this." Judging from my friends shared glances they don't exactly share my views. "You guys don't believe he did this do you?"

"Well...he has been acting pretty wacko, and you've said it yourself that he really seems to hate you." Jamie says with a glance over at Nick.

"Guys, he didn't do this. He's a victim in all of this too." Nicks sigh and Jamies eye roll tells me everything I need to know.

"Have you listened to yourself? You're doing it again." Apparently the confusion on my face is clear. "You're making excuses for him. Maybe there has been stuff going on with him but that doesn't mean that he can just treat you this way."

"I know that...but...Urgh! You guys don't really get it." As much as I want them to they just can't understand, not that its their fault. "Guys, I know that it's not as simple as 1, 2, 3 but...there's a little more than meets the eyes here. Please try to understand."

"We get it. You and Fermat are practically brothers, maybe there's something we don't know but...just don't jump into this, please?" Nick begs as they get up to leave.

"I won't. Have fun at school." Jamie sends me a scowl whilst Nick just sighs. I swear he gets more and more like Scott every day.

As I sit in silence I realise just how boring hospitals really are.

"Man I have got to get out of here."

"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness kid." Kelly's familiar voice floats through the room. "How you doing kiddo?"

"Pretty good...bored out of my mind...worried." Somehow having someone save your life makes you pretty darn close.

"Well let's deal with those one at a time. Firstly, glad you're getting better, don't take this the wrong way but...I don't ever want to see you in here again. Secondly, sorry kid but hospitals are boring as hell and there's not much you can do about it. Thirdly, your brothers going to be fine and as for your friend...there's not really much you can do about it."

"I know I just...I just want to help him." I sigh.

"Well worrying isn't going to help him, all its going to do is drive you even more crazy than you already are."

**Tin Tin's POV:**

_"Fermat?" I'm dreaming again, I know I am...I can feel him here...am I inside of his mind?_

_"Fermat?" I know he's here, I know he can hear me. "We're coming for you, we're going to find you I promise!"_

_I can feel a rush of hope...a surge of faith...its there for barely a second before its gone again but it was there. _

**Lady Penelope's POV:**

Despite my best attempts there's no information out there, there's nothing to tell me where the hood is. That poor dear, Fermat that is not _him._ That awful man needs a good slap to the head, and good swift kick to the...well those aren't words that a lady should really be saying.

Every International Rescue agent seems to think that the man is long gone, that he's taken the poor boy away to some distant country. A number of them have gone so far as to suggest that looking for him is futile, that we shall have to give up...I shall have to have words with Jeff about those people. International rescue have never given up on anyone...Wait!

"International rescue...of course!" It takes barely a second before realisation hits me. All along the Hoods ultimate target has been International Rescue...I just hope I'm not too late.


	30. We've got him

**Chapter Three of the day, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty:

By Rosa241:

**Virgil's POV:**

"So he's going to be okay?" Scott queries for what has to be the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes.

"He's not completely out of the woods just yet but he's definitely on the mend. Right now he's going to need plenty of rest and relaxation. I'll have the nurse come in and check on his vitals every fifeteen minutes." The doctor flashes us a reassuring smile before heading out of the door.

"Where's everybody else?" I croak out, damn ventilator!

"Well, John is trying to calm down Gordon – he's kind of freaking out about everything." Wait what? "Stop. I can feel you worrying so just stop. He'll be fine, he's just not...its taking a little time to get his head round everything. Alan is sleeping – once again, quit worrying he's fine. And dad is picking up Grandma from the airport."

"So..." My question gets lost as I yawn, _God I'm tired._

"Get some sleep Virge...it's going to be fine."

**Lady Penelope POV:**

"Anything yet Brains?" He shakes his head. Right now he looks so tired, the poor darling.

"I hope your right about this milady." Parker says as he breathes a sigh of exhaustion. "I really do."

"I know I am Parker. Since he first entered our lives the Hood has been determined to bring down international rescue. It's all he's been trying to do for so long." I know I'm right about this...I have to be. "Whilst the family is busy dealing with all of the fallout from this nasty incident with Alan, there's no one left here to protect the 'family business'. It would be the perfect opportunity to destroy them."

It takes a few more moments before Brains finally has the answer.

"Looks like you were right." The speed at which I run over towards the computer is almost unheard of. "S-S-someone is t-trying to hack into the islands s-s-system."

"I knew it. That man..." The anger filling my body right now is so strange; I've never found myself to be so angry before. "Can you put a stop to it?"

"Of c-c-course." It takes only a matter of minutes before his job is done. "Done. A-A-and I've managed to t-t-track them down."

"We know where the hood is?" Brains' smile could light up a thousand cities right now. Quickly pulling out my phone I dial the number I know so well.

"Jeff...we've got him."

**Gordon's POV:**

"So can I get out of bed now?" Alan questions with more enthusiasm than I could imagine. He's not only eager to get out of bed but he's more than desperate to see Virgil. It's hardly surprising. The last time Alan saw him Virgil was passed out on the floor, blood seeping from the bullet wound to his shoulder. Last time Alan saw Virgil he was dying so its hardly surprising that he's keen on seeing him.

"Yes. BUT you must take it easy, I don't want you over doing it. Understand?" Alan merely nods, rather vigorously I might add.

"Well someone's looking mighty cheerier than yesterday." Once again the paramedic finds herself in Alan's room. She seems to be a permanent fixture in here. I don't know why I do it but the question flies from my lips before I can stop it.

"Why are you always in here?" Instantly I regret the question as her face drops slightly. She seems to steel herself slightly before turning towards me.

"My sister was in an accident when she was a kid. The ambulance never got there in time...whenever I work on kids I'm reminded of that day." Oh! Now I feel like a complete idiot.

"Well...you can rest assured that I'm going to be just fine." Alan shouts after her as she leaves. "You are a total moron you know that?"

"I'll find and apologise after we've seen Virgil, alright?" He merely glares at me as I help him out of bed.

"You better apologise." _What the hell just happened?_

**Jeff's POV:**

I can only imagine the look on Scotts face when Virgil finally woke up. Whilst its true my boys all have a close bond, the bond between Virgil and Scott is particularly strong. I've always supposed that it was due to the bullying Virgil received. It was Scott that protected him, Scott that he turned to when things got really rough. And then there was Jason...

_Jeff don't go there..._Even thinking about that boy gets my blood boiling.

My heart tightens as I think about the sufferings that have befallen my boys. Losing their mother was hard, especially so on John, but it made them only more determined to care for each other. The bullying Virgil suffered made him stronger, more protective. The hydrofoil crash served only to make Gordon wiser and more determined. And Scott...Scott has suffered along with each of his brothers.

Alan...my youngest has suffered more than any of them, unfortunately most of that suffering has come from our own hands. But no more.

"Jefferson Tracy! I have a bone to pick with you." With my mother standing in front of me, her hands on her hips and tapping her foot...I feel like I'm a teenager again. _Oh boy!_

Thankfully my phone ringing distracts me from my current _situation._

"Penny?"

"Jeff...We've got him."

* * *

**And that's chapter three of three.**

**So they've found the hood but will they get to Fermat in time? What's Virgil going to say when they fill him in on everything that they've learned? But the most important question, what will Grandma Tracy say?**


	31. Answers 1

**Hello! Finally giving you some answers now! Read on dear readers and everything will start to become clear.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

By Rosa241

**Jeff's POV:**

"What?" My voice comes out barely above a whisper. "We found him?"

"Yes. He's still in the state, my guess is that he didn't want to risk taking the poor dear out of the state." My heads spinning, my hearts pounding...we have him. "Jeff I think that we have a bigger problem."

"What do you mean Penny?" I ask, seriousness returning to my voice.

"The Island. Jeff...the Island is unmanned. His target has always been International Rescue." Oh. My. God. "Jeff..."

"I'll send John and Gordon back. No doubt Scott's not going anywhere." My attempt at humour falls flat on the floor. "Where is he?"

As Penny sets about explaining everything I can hardly believe what's going on. Things are happening so quickly. Just a few weeks ago our lives were normal...well as normal as they can be at least. And now, now everything's gone so up in the air I'm struggling to decide which way is up anymore. But finally things are starting to look up, both Virgil and Alan are getting better - Alan a little faster than Virgil admittedly – and now we've found the Hood.

_I just hope for Fermats sake we've gotten to them fast enough..._

**Alan's POV:**

_Finally! _

As Virgil's room comes into view my heart starts beating faster than ever before, even though I know he's awake, even though I know he's in there, alive and well I just...I need to see it to believe it. Stepping into the room I can't help but let the sigh of relief escape from me, he's alive. He's really alive.

"Hey Virge." I know he's asleep but I feel the need to talk, just to reassure myself. "God I was so worried about you. Last time I saw you there was so much blood...you were unconscious...I was so scared." I force myself to take a deep breath and sit down.

"I just don't really understand why this is happening. Why's the hood doing all of this? I mean, he was mad at Dad and I stopped him, now it's me he wants. So whys he going after Fermat? Why not me? Everything's so messed up." I sigh again, taking his hand in my own.

"Remember when I was six and I fell at school and broke my ankle, I had to have surgery to repair the damage. Scott was on a school trip and John was sick with the flu...you had to be big brother then. Gordo was freaking out, worrying himself half to death – kind of like right now actually – and you had to be big brother, chief in charge. Trying to calm Gordo down and stop me from having a panic attack at the same time." I watch Virgil's breathing for a minute, up and down, up and down. The slow beeping of the ventilator draws away my panic and fear. "That couldn't have been easy but you did it. When Scott finally got there, he was so wound up..."

I honestly don't know where my thoughts are going right now, I'm just talking, just speaking. I finally stop speaking and just sit there, for some reason I find myself so unexplainably tired. Truth be told I haven't slept much lately, my minds been so full of worry, worry over Fermat, Virgil, the hood, Gordon...I don't think there's anyone I'm not worried about right now. As tiredness finally overtakes my mind and body I register someone's words.

"Sleep tight sprout."

**The Hood's POV:**

_This is taking too long, I don't understand it...It shouldn't be taking this long...it shouldn't!_

Glancing over to my young puppet, his hands are still flying over the keys – just like they have been for the past few days. Its at times like these I curse my lack of technological knowledge. My time is better spent in different areas. Technology has never been a strong point of mine, before I had Transom, now I no longer have her services – a blessing or a curse I wonder?

It will not be long now, not long now. Soon my plan will come into play, soon everything will work out. Soon...

_It shouldn't be taking this long..._

**John's POV:**

"Well that's great, so what happens now?" I query my dad, glancing to my left I can see hope beginning to return to Brains' eyes. I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through.

"Lady Penelope pointed something else out to me. The Hood has always been after International Rescue and the Island is unmanned." It takes a minute for my tired brain to connect the dots. The hood...international rescue...island...OH MY GOD! "I need you and Gordon to head back to the Island, be on your guard, check everything out and I mean everything boys. We do not need this man in our home again. I don't need to tell you how serious this is."

"We'll leave right away. What about Fermat and the Hood? How are we going to handle this?" From the look in my dads eyes he already has a plan.

"Lady Penelope is getting some of our agents together. As soon as we have enough people we're going to go and find them." I know he can see the worry in my eyes, I know that. Right now we've got more important things going on than my worry, our lives, everything we've worked for could be taken from us in an instant. Taking a deep breath I stand up, right now I'm no longer John Tracy, brother and son, right now I'm an international rescue operative and I've got a mission to take care of.

"I'll find Gordon, we'll leave as soon as." Dad merely nods, he doesn't need to say the words I know, I know.

"Be careful son." I hear his words as I leave,_ God knows that I'll try dad._

It doesn't take long for me to find Gordon, he's right where he's been for the last few days – the cafeteria. He's sitting at the same table he was sitting at yesterday and the day before, staring into a new cup of coffee, a cup of coffee that has gone completely untouched. _I wish I knew what was wrong._

"Gordo?" His tired eyes snap up towards me. "We've got news..."

As I set about explaining I almost expect the news to tip him over the edge, but instead...instead he seems to relax. The tension finally leaves his body and a small smile crosses his lips.

"Thank God." He breathes out in a whisper. Okay, what the hell?

"Kid what's going on with you?" Its a question I've posed many times lately but have yet to receive an answer.

"Bad things come in three's." My eyes almost bug out of their sockets at this, that's what's been going on. He's been driving himself crazy because bad things come in three's. He continues explaining, evidentially my confusion is obvious. "Fermat pushed Alan in the water, I fell and broke my wrist, Fermat got kidnapped. Three things. Alan got stabbed, Virgil got shot, two things. Bad things come in three's. Now we have the third."

"Are kidding me? That's what's been going on here. You've been driving yourself into an early grave all because you think bad things come in three's?" He gives me a sheepish smile, his watery eyes more full of life than they've been in a long time. "Come on. We've got a job to do."

Within a second he's on his feet and we're on our way. _Things are finally looking up._

**TinTin's POV:**

"So he's still in the state, where exactly?" Scott quizzes Mr Tracy.

"There's an old facility upstate, it was previously used for animal testing and it has a series of underground laboratories. We're almost one hundred percent certain he's there." Thank you God.

"How do we know?" Alan asks his voice breaking slightly as he speaks.

"A computer signal. We traced a computer signal coming from there; the place has supposedly been abandoned for two years. It's owned by Alexander Parsons – a prison guard at a high security prison in France. Our guess is that Alexander got the hood out of prison and that he's been hiding there ever since." A sigh of relief goes through the room, finally some answers. "We've already got agents on the way, we'll be joining them and we are going to get Fermat back. John and Gordon have already gone back to the Island, we've detected that their planning an attack on the Island."

The room descends into silence for a while, each persons mind working over the information. Scott's face is a cross between relief and anger, relief at finally having the answers and news that he's needed, anger at the man that has once again succeeded in tearing this family apart. Virgil's face is donned with pure exhaustion, right now he needs to sleep and rest but he insisted on being here, he needs answers as much as everyone else does. Brains is easy, determination. There's relief there of course there is, but more than anything else, more than any other emotion, there's determination. He's determined to get his son back. Alan, he's got just about every emotion going through him right now. Anger, happiness, sadness, relief and so much more. I quickly squeeze his hand, hoping to convey some sort of support. He gives me a small smile before turning back to Mr Tracy, even as he turns back he still keeps hold of my hand.

"Wait. That's got to be why he needed Fermat." Alan's voice comes out barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I say, finally finding my voice.

"You said there was a computer signal, right? Well Brains, didn't Fermat help you update the protection of the island right after the attack?" Oh God! "That's why he needed Fermat, to get through all of that, the firewalls and everything else. Fermat's better with computers with anyone and he helped Brains to do it all, if anyone can get through it..."

Alan trails off, knowing he doesn't need to say anymore. As his words sink in the Hoods plans finally become apparent to us. The silence in the room lasts barely a second before Mr Tracy takes charge once more.

"I'll call John and Lady Penelope let them know what's happening." With that he leaves the room. Scott turns to Virgil, the pair having a silent conversation with their eyes. Brains follows Mr Tracy after a moment. Alan's still staring at the ground, his eyes swimming with emotion...he's still holding my hand.

* * *

**Tada! So, questions, questions and more questions! Will they find Fermat in time? Will the Hoods plan work? And just why is it taking Fermat so long? Hmm...I'll let you know.**


	32. Answers 2

**I'm back with another update, a lot sooner than between the last few updates I'll admit! Something was screaming at me until I got this down on paper (computer screen) so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

By Rosa241

**TinTin's POV:**

_I'm here yet again, I don't have to worry I know exactly where I am. I've been here so many times it's no longer a mystery to me. I know Fermat can hear me, that he can sense my presence here, the same way that I can sense his._

"_Fermat? Fermat?" I've tried calling to him before but he's never answered me. The only word I've ever heard is 'help'. "Fermat we've found you, they're coming to get you...are you there?"_

"_TinTin?" That voice, I haven't heard it in so long now that it takes me a moment before I recognise it._

"_Yes...I'm here...we're coming to get you I promise." That surge of hope and faith is back once again._

"_I'm scared..." His voice, it sounds so small and so terrified. _

"_I know, but they'll be there soon, they're coming to get you. Your dads on his way!" My words seem to give him hope, more and more hope. Every word gives him more and more hope. _

"_My dad? My dad's coming?" Before I can answer I can feel my mind detaching from him, I'm slipping away from him, falling reluctantly back into reality. _

Waking with a start, my heart hammering in my chest, it takes several minutes before I'm calm enough to think about my latest dream, only...it's not a dream. It's real; my mind is connecting with Fermat's. He's really there, inside his own mind. He's deep but he's there, somewhere.

**Gordon's POV:**

The reality of the hood's plans are only just beginning to sink in. He really hates us. I just don't understand why, I mean I get his reasons obviously but...it doesn't make sense. We can't save everyone, we just can't. It's impossible to, to save everyone, it can't be done. I wish it was possible but life just doesn't work that way.

"You okay fish feet?" John's voice is full of concern. It's hardly surprising considering how I've been lately, although given everything that's happened I think I've been entirely reserved.

"Yeah, just fine!" _Wonder if he knows I'm being sarcastic..._

"Fish feet. We're going to figure this out. We're going to figure it out and put a stop to it." John sounds so convinced; I'm almost willing to believe him, almost being the key word there.

"Sure." He sighs but says no more, turning his attention instead to the control panel. There are no more words exchanged as we initiate the landing procedure and finally hit down on the Island. Something feels so wrong about being here when everyone else is in so much danger. The hood could attack them all at any given moment. It would be so easy for him..._no Gordon, focus on the task at hand._

"Control room." John says as we start walking. The reality of our situation is only just sinking in for both of us. The Island is in danger and we're the only thing standing between the Hood and the rest of the world – no pressure there then!

"John, Gordon." Ohna's voice is like a comfort blanket sometimes and right now God only knows that I need it. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...sort of." John quickly explains what's going on. The more he hears the more Kyrano's face drops.

"I'm so sorry. My brother..." Kyrano begins only for me to cut him off.

"This isn't your fault. You can't control him." Kyrano sighs heavily as he continues.

"I should have realised what was happening, there is no prison that can hold him. He's much too powerful...I should have seen what was happening to that poor young man." Ohna ushers him away, sending us a smile as she does.

"It's not your fault Kryano." John shouts as the pair disappear round the corner. "Let's go."

We quickly make our way to the control room. Honestly I don't know why I'm here; John's more than capable of doing all of this on his own. He's the computer whiz, not me. I kind of feel like a spare part. As he sits down at the computer, his fingers flying quickly over the keys, I can only hope that he's in time.

**Grandma's POV:**

_Alright boys, Grandma's finally here. That godforsaken car of mine. I swear it knows exactly when something important is going on. Damn thing has a mind of its own._

"Excuse me darling. I'm here to see my grandchildren, could you point me in the right direction." She smiles sweetly, evidently she thinks me for some little old woman. _Clearly she's never met me._

"Oh yes dear, now what would their names be." _Note the way that she raises her voice, I'm old not deaf love. _

"Virgil and Alan Tracy." Her face falls at that moment.

"Really?" At my nod her frown deepens, does she honestly think that I'm trying to pull a fast one. "Well do you have some form of ID."

"ID?" Ooh that stupid smile is about to get slapped off of her face. "You want to see some ID. Who the hell do you think you are!? Two of my grandsons are lying in hospital beds, one of whom is still in intensive care after being shot, yes you heard right he was shot. Now, how about you get on that computer right there and find out where they are."

She seems shocked for a moment, obviously not expecting my outburst, before her face turns sour once again.

"Look sweetheart, I can't let you up without some form of ID first. Now if you don't have any then you should probably take a seat because you could be here for a while." _Oh now it's on! _

"Right ID." I dig in my purse, naturally I don't have any ID. My drivers license is in the car and I'll be goddamned if I'm going all the way out there again. Why don't they make the car parks closer to the darn hospital? "How about this!"

I slam the baby pictures down on the counter, spreading them out in front of her.

"Now these are pictures of my grandchildren, and these two..." I point to Alan and Virgil. "Are currently in this hospital, now why don't you just tell me where they are?"

She opens her mouth to say something else but another more familiar voice gets there first.

"Mrs Tracy?" Spinning round on the spot I see Tin Tin wandering back into the hospital.

"Tin Tin my dear, would you be so kind as to take me up to see my grandsons." She smiles slightly, relief coming to her eyes.

"Sure, right this way." Gathering my photographs, whilst giving the receptionist the best glare I can muster, before following the young girl. "I'm so glad to see you."

"The feeling very mutual my dear, I was on the verge of giving that snooty receptionist a good piece of my mind." She laughs slightly as we step out of the elevator, wandering down the hallway before coming to a halt.

"This is Alan's room. Virgil's sleeping right now, Mr Tracy, Brains and Scott just left." That much I knew, my son called me whilst I was on the way to update me. Walking inside the room my heart stops for a moment as I see Alan lying there on the bed.

"Grandma! You're here." He sits up in bed, wincing slightly as he clearly moves to fast.

"Hi little one." Wrapping my arms around my youngest grandson makes my heart finally return to its normal rhythm. "Now what exactly have you been up to?"

"Oh you know the usual, getting stabbed, best friends getting kidnapped...nothing out of the ordinary." He gives me a look, clearly he's struggling to keep it together right now. "I'm glad you're here."

"I would have been here a lot sooner if it hadn't been for that darn car of mine." He laughs slightly but I can tell its forced. "Why don't we go over to see Virgil and then you can tell me everything."

"Virgil's only allowed one visitor at a time though." I shake my head, smiling as I do.

"I'm sure they can make an exception for half an hour darling. Do you need a wheelchair or can you walk?"

"No I can walk. The doctors said it's good for me to be on my feet." As we begin walking down the hallway worry starts to invade me once again, _just what am I going to find here._

**Floyd's POV:**

"So what exactly did Mr Tracy say." Mac queries me as we continue to drive.

"It's just like I told you." I begin again.

_Flashback_

"_Superintendent. A word if I may." Mr Tracy's voice makes me turn, I still can't believe he's in charge of international rescue. "My family and I need your help." _

"_With what?" International Rescue need's my help!? Like I could say no. _

"_The hood. We've found him, we know exactly where he is and we're going to go after him." My eyes bug out of my sockets as he speaks. _

"_I'm sorry you're going to what?"_

"_We're going after him. I'm the one that he wants and I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me." Very admirable. "I know I shouldn't ask but if you could help me then I would be eternally grateful."_

_The FBI are no nearer to finding this guy than anyone else, there's a child's life at stake here. But then again what the heck is he thinking? Does he really think that he can stop this guy? But if I don't help him then not only could this guy get away but we could lose the child. _

"_What do you need me to do?" He sighs with relief before continuing._

"_There's a facility a couple of hours upstate, an old animal testing facility. We've got information that says that the hoods there." Information? From who? "Myself, Scott, Brains, Lady Penelope and Parker are heading over there soon to start setting things up. We'd like you to join us. The more people that we have over there the better things will be." _

"_I'll grab Detective Fletcher, she'll be more than happy to help." He smiles at me, thanking me before continuing. "Why us?"_

"_I need people that I can trust." He says before walking away. _

_End Flashback:_

"So he's here, he's definitely here?" I nod my head, as we turn into the facility. Coming to a stop I can see Mr Tracy standing in front of our car, he nods his head at me. As we get out of the car I pull Mac to the side.

"Why did you agree to this?" Her eyes glare at the floor for a moment before glancing up towards me.

"You know why, this man needs to be stopped." With that she walks away, wandering over towards the rest of the gatherers.

_I really hope this works._

* * *

**Tada! So Grandma has finally arrived, look out hospital I think she means business. Fermat's mind is finally clearing and the hood is on the verge of getting his! Not much more to go now, I've actually planned out the rest of the story so it shouldn't be much longer now.**


	33. Clearing the fog

**Hello world! Before we get on with the chapter I would like to sincerely thank everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed and stuck with me on this. Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts I officially own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

**By Rosa241**

**Tin Tin's POV:**

"So what do you think?" I've finally told Alan about my plan. Ever since my conversation – well my mental conversation – with Fermat I've had this concoction of a plan in my head. For some reason my presence in Fermat's mind seems to be helping him, every time we talk it's like there's more and more of his own mind coming back to him. I think I can help him, I think I can get him back but...

"Are you sure you can do it?" I merely nod at him; I know that I can do it that's not what's bothering me. "What? What's wrong?"

Shaking my head I continue to stare out of the window. I should have known that he'd see through me. After all we've got this connection; I don't really know how to describe it but it's there alright. There's something there. Ever since my uncles first attack on the family he's always seemed to know when something was going through my mind.

"What's wrong?" He places his hand over mine; successfully grabbing my attention and making me blush all in one.

"I'm worried." He tilts his head in confusion forcing me to continue. "I just keep thinking that...that...what if I end up like him?"

He instantly realises what I'm talking about and goes pale at the mere thought. He removes his hand from mine and sits back on the bed for a moment. As he looks into my eyes I can't help blushing once again but I can't force myself to look away.

"You're nothing like _him_." He whispers out, it's so quiet that I barely hear it at first. "That man is an evil, twisted freak...you're nothing like him. You're good and kind and...I know you. You could use your powers every single day of your life and you would never turn into him." He sounds so sure of himself that I can't help but ask.

"How can you be so sure?" He looks at me, clearly he's thinking heavily, before explaining.

"Because you're you and you've got a good heart. You'd never do anything to hurt anyone no matter what they'd done to you. You're nothing like your uncle. And I know that because you're my..." He hesitates for a moment before continuing, like he's searching for the right words. "You're my friend."

We both grow silent for a moment. His words are running through my mind and I can feel my initial worries fading away only to be replaced by new worries. That last word, friend...it felt so wrong to hear coming from Alan. It's funny to think that just a year or so ago we hated each other and now we're...what the heck are we? I make a mental note to talk to him about it after we get out of this situation, god knows that one of us has to and I don't quite think that Alan's ready.

"If you can help him, if you can help Fermat then I think that you have to. He needs help and right now I think you're the only one who can give him that help." Having not expected them his words almost make me jump.

"You're right. I'll try." To my great surprise he leans forward and hugs me, whispering a gentle thank you as he does. Last year this was a side of Alan I would have said didn't exist...but now, now I can't believe I didn't see this before.

As he pulls away I know full well that my blush has now spread from my cheeks and is covering my whole face but I couldn't care less. Pushing my thoughts aside I settle my mind, readying myself for the challenge ahead.

_Don't worry Fermat. Help is coming._

**Scott's POV:**

As I look around at the gathered agents I can't help but marvel at the generosity of these six people. They've abandoned their lives in a second to come and help us out, knowing full well that this may be more dangerous than anything they've ever expected. Speaking of danger...

"Look dad, we know that this isn't going to be easy but what if he's got guards. What if they're armed?" As dad gives me a look, the worry is clear on his face.

"We've got that covered." One of the agents - Bill? – announces as he pulls a gun from somewhere on his belt. "We're all armed."

Okay now that I wasn't expecting.

"You're all armed?" A series of nods flash through the small crowd. Before I can voice my dislike on the subject, I've never been one for guns, Dad has moved on. He's right to do it though, right now we've got a job to do and arguing isn't going to get it done any faster.

"Alright, Penny, Scott, Jenson and Ian – enter from the front and head down the west corridor. Myself, Brains, Detective Fletcher and Sophia will enter from the front and head North. Parker, Superintendent Floyd, Steven and Markus will head around the back." Everyone nods their approval. We all know the facts here. There's nothing more important right now than finding Fermat and getting him out of there safely. Everything else takes a backseat and if going in there armed is going to get that done then so be it.

"Scott." Dad pulls me over to the side, away from everyone else, before handing me a gun. "Look I know you don't approve of guns but I can't let you go in there without being armed. You know how dangerous the Hood is." I merely nod, taking the weapon without hesitation. As much as I hate the thought of carrying a gun, I know full well that there's a good chance that I may need it. "Promise me that you'll be careful. I've got two sons lying in hospital right now; don't add yourself to that list please."

"I promise that I'll be careful. You don't have to worry about me." I honestly don't know why I say that, I know full well he'll always worry about me. He worries about all of us more than anything in the world and no amount of saying otherwise will be enough to convince him. He places a hand on my shoulder before we both head back to the group, there's very little we can say right now.

"Be on the look out for guards, the last thing we want is anyone getting hurt." Everyone nods before Lady Penelope speaks.

"I doubt we're going to have to worry about guards." All eyes snap to her as she speaks. "The more people he gets involved the more chances there are that someone's going to find out about it. He doesn't trust anyone but himself and he doesn't feel that there's anyone out there he could ever fully give his trust to."

"So why would he trust Alexander?" In all honesty it had been bothering me ever since we found out about this whole thing.

"Needs must I suppose." At my confusion she elaborates. "He needed someone and Alexander was there. If you ask me I don't think he trusted Alexander at all but he wasn't exactly in a position to have a choice."

Her words sink into my brain giving me food for thought. Before I can ponder her revelations however Dad's voice cuts through my mind.

"Lets get moving. If we wait around too long he'll know that we're here." As we split into our three groups and make to leave I glance over at my dad one last time.

_Keep him safe mom...please._

**Fermat's POV:**

It's so weird. For so long I had this voice in the back of my head, this little voice telling me all these things...it felt so strange but at the same time it felt like a part of me. It felt like...it felt like it was my own mind telling me these things.

There was something always there, something eating away at my mind every single second of the day. I didn't notice anything at first. I figured everything with the hood, everything that happened just messed with my head a little.

It was only after that day...that day at the pool...when I pushed him into the water that I realised that something was wrong. I realised then that there was something wrong with my head. It wasn't until a few weeks had passed before two and two clicked together in my head but by that point it was already too late. My head was such a mess and I couldn't even think anymore.

Its only now that I realise for the first time in months I can actually breathe, I can actually think properly...

Tin Tin.

I can feel it now. I can feel her...

Something's pushing its way through my head...something big...

As Tin Tin's presence in my mind grows something else becomes plainly aware. My mind is returning to me, for the first time in so long I feel like my mind is my own again.

"How is this happening?"

The question has barely left my lips before I've answered it. Tin Tin. She's doing this. She's helping me. But why? Why would she want to help me after everything that I've done? It doesn't make sense...I don't deserve it.

_Fermat? Fermat?_

The voice seems so familiar yet for a few moments I can't place it. Eventually the fog clears away and I recognise my friends words.

"Tin Tin?" I gaze around the room I'm in, this being the first time I've actually seen the place I'm being held captive in my throat constricts at the sight. How did I let this happen?

_Fermat, they're coming for you...Mr Tracy, Scott, Lady Penelope, Parker...your dad...they're all coming. They're going to bring you home. You're going to be okay. _

"My dad? My dad's coming?" My dads on his way. The mere thought gives me so much hope and at the same time fear. What will he say when he gets here? How mad will he be?

_I have to go my friend but they're coming for you. They'll be with you soon I promise. Just hold on._

"Tin Tin? Tin Tin?" I call after her but she's already vanished from my mind. My head fills with so much as her presence disappears and my mind comes flooding back to me.

**Virgil's POV:**

"So that's everything?" Grandma queries as I tell her what's been going on lately. She's heard everything from Alan and now she's heard all the things he 'forgot' – and by that I mean intentionally left out – to tell her. I merely nod my head at her question, fighting to keep my eyes open proves to be a lot harder than you'd think.

"You need to rest now my child." She takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "Don't you worry my dear I'll be here to watch over you and Alan. And once your father gets back I'm going to be having words with him. How dare he keep this from me? Telling me that everything is under control, for goodness sakes you've been shot, your brothers been stabbed and that poor young dear is missing. Why I've got half a mind to..."

The rest of her rant fades away as darkness begins to take over. Before I fully give in to sleep I send up a silent prayer for my family.

_Please be okay..._

**I've already got the next chapter under way so it should be up here this time next week (although that's the longest time, I hope to update sooner). Now I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope you can't wait to find out whats going to happen! **


	34. At last

***slinks out from the rock that I've been hiding under* Hi...**

**Two words for you, writers block! Honestly my fingers hit the key board and my brain immediately shuts down. It's so infuriating! **

**Anyhow my imagination seems to have broken free and is now running loose once again...not completely sure it that's a good thing but what the hey!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

**By Rosa241**

**Gordon's POV:**

_Why is it that every single time something goes wrong it goes horribly wrong? It never goes a little bit wrong or just slightly wrong it always goes completely and totally up the river without a paddle kind of wrong! _

"How much longer is that going to take?" I'm getting impatient now. All I want is to go back to the hospital and make sure that everyone is okay.

"Gordo..." John's warning does nothing to discourage me.

"I'm sorry, I just...I hate all this waiting!" He chuckles at this before turning to me.

"Big surprise Gordon Tracy hates waiting." The sarcasm dripping from his voice does nothing for the tension in my body. Apparently even now the big brother senses are alert and ready. "Gordo, it's going to be fine. Dad and Scott...they'll be fine and everything's going to work out. I just know it."

"Wish I could be so sure..." With that I flop down into the nearest chair and sigh heavily. "How much longer is that going to take?"

This time John doesn't reply, instead he scowl's at the computer and sits back against the chair. He has this look on his face; this look like something's completely wrong but going totally right at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Apparently something is very, very wrong.

"Well...it's not wrong as such...well I mean it is but...it's not."_Well that was clear._

"Not making any sense Johnny." _Not making any sense at all._

"What I mean is someone is obviously trying to hack into the security system but well...they should have succeeded by now." _Okay what? _"I mean they keep hacking right through to the very last barrier and then backing off and starting again. I don't understand."

"Wait so...they're not trying to hack in." I've got to admit that I'm thoroughly confused right now.

"No, someone is trying to hack in but then..." He looks away for a moment before turning back to me. "I think it's Fermat. I mean it makes sense."

"Want to explain that to me 'cause I don't get it."

"I think that Fermat is trying to make people think he's trying to hack in. I mean it's almost like...like he's making a show of it. Like...he wants the hood to think he's hacking in so...so that...oh my god!" His eyes have gone wide at whatever thought that this is. "He's buying time, Fermat's trying to buy us some time."

"Time for what?" _Is that it? Is he really buying us some time?_

"For us to find him or to stop the hood...either way it doesn't really matter the fact is that he's trying to help us so that must mean that he's still on our side." Holy heck that's smart.

"You mean, you don't think that the Hood has gotten to him yet?" He nods his head at this before turning back to the computer.

_Hold on Fermat we're coming to get you._

**The Hood's POV:**

So here it is.

My moment of truth...my master piece.

This might not have been the way I wanted this to end but it will end right now. Jeff Tracy...they all seem to think that they can sneak up on me...that I can't sense them coming. Of course I can sense them; my mind is a wondrous thing.

It is time for this to end. It is time for the world to learn the truth.

Leaving my young protégée to his work – he will soon have completed his task at which time I can finally dispose of him. Children. I have never held any care for them. As I make my way towards my destiny my entire focus shifts onto the man who destroyed me.

**Alan's POV:**

"So that's it? It's over?" My voice is louder than I had planned on but right now I couldn't care less.

"Its far from over Alan, but yes Fermat is free. Or at least he soon will be, it might take a little time before what I did fully takes hold." Tin-Tin's smile is infectious right now and I can feel my own smile forming. As the news seeps into my brain my worries come flooding back to me.

In a few hours this whole nightmare will be over, but maybe it won't be. Thinking back to spring break my mind sets into a spin. This whole thing is going to take us so long to get through, so long to get past, how on earth are we going to do it?

"You okay sprout?" Virgil voices his concern from his bed. I don't know how Grandma did it but somehow she got the nurses to allow all three of us in here with Virgil. I suspect it may have had something to do with the box of cupcakes she mysteriously produced this morning.

"Yeah it's just..." Sighing I trail off, unsure of whether I really want to burden my worries off onto anyone else.

"Hey, talk to me." I sigh again before carrying on.

"I'm just...Last year when the Hood messed about with my head, I felt so bad for days afterwards. My head hurt like hell!" evidentially they don't understand my point, or at least that's the idea I get judging by the confused faces gazing at me. "Well I only had the hood messing round my head for a couple of hours and it was so horrible. We've got no idea how long the hood's been screwing with Fermat for..."

"Alan...I'm sure that Fermat's going to be fine." _How can he say that? _

"But we don't know that. We don't know what the effects of everything that the hood has been doing. There could be permanent damage for all we know! What if he's not okay?" I can tell that everyone's thinking before anyone dares to answer.

"You're right there sprout. You're absolutely right. We have no idea what's going to happen to Fermat after all of this. We don't know." Virgil's words confirm all of my worst fears. "But we do know that that we're all going to be there for him, throughout everything. That much I can promise."

"I know that but what if..." He cuts me off before I can say anymore.

"No. No buts. We don't know what's going to happen, good or bad, so stop thinking the worst. The most important thing right now is that we get him back. Anything after that we can deal with when they come up." He takes my hand as he speaks. I know he's telling the truth. I know that they're all going to be there for Fermat – even Scott – but that doesn't stop my worrying. That doesn't stop my head from spinning.

"Sure." He squeezes my hand again before turning to Grandma. I'm not sure what they say to each other but they're laughing within a few moments. Honestly I'm not focusing on that right now. I can't stop thinking about Fermat. I just want him to come home.

**Jeff's POV:**

As we round yet another corner nothing but more corridors come into view. I can't help but sigh inwardly. I haven't mentioned this to anyone but Fermat may not even be here. The computer signal may well be coming from the building but that doesn't mean to say that Fermat and the hood are still here. I didn't have the heart to mention that the Brains or to Alan.

A noise from my left brings my mind back to earth. Detective Fletcher is moving with both speed and determination, her gun at the ready. On my right stands Brains. The gun in his hand is shaking, part of my wants to take it from him – the man's not a killer – but the thought of Fermat being missing is enough to still my concern. If it were one of my sons then there would be nothing on this earth that could stop me from getting to them, and I'm pretty sure that I would kill for them if needs be. It's for that reason, and that alone, that I allowed Brains to come with us today.

"Hello Jeff." That voice. That voice grates through my entire being, sending shivers shooting straight down my spine. As I raise my eyes to look directly into his the smile on his face gets even bigger.

"You." He chuckles at this. Before I can raise my gun he flicks his hand, sending all of our weapons away to the side, leaving us defenceless.

"It's been a long time Jeff. I had been hoping to see you." That sick smile is still on his face as he speaks.

"Where's my son?" Brains all but shouts. "Where is he!?"

"He's busy. He's currently helping me with some enquiries; I imagine he should be finished soon." As he speaks I can tell that Brain's is dying to tear the man standing before us apart but the knowledge of what this man can do keeps him at bay.

"What do you want with him? Hmm? Why Fermat?" He grins once again before answering me.

"The boy is simply a means to an end, you, now you Jeff were always my target." Another flick of his wrist sends Detective Fletcher colliding heavily with the nearest wall. "Foolish woman."

As my eyes flicker towards the detective, who is currently lying unconscious on the floor, I begin to think that maybe this was a mistake.

* * *

**And I think we'll leave things there folks. Now I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've currently got 99 reviews for this story. I'd love to get to 100 hint, hint, hint!**


	35. A shot fired

**Hello all, its a miricale! I'm still alive. Long story short my gran has been rather unwell of late, although she is getting better now it was touch and go for a while.**

**ThunderbirdMom – yay 100 reviews! Never fear the next chapter is here!**

**BulletproofVendetta – Why thank you.**

**JoTracy123 – haha! Cliffhangers are my speciality, that and I'm just plain evil!**

**Before I continue I shall give you a warning, my mind has chewed through the rope again and is currently on the loose. Beware dear readers, beware!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

**By Rosa241**

**Brain's POV:**

As detective Fletchers body hits the wall a sickening crack echoes throughout the corridor. She falls heavily to the ground no longer moving.

"Stupid woman." The hood chuckles, the entire time his attention has never once left Jeff and myself.

"W-Where's my son?" His eyes flicker towards me momentarily before going back to Jeff.

"You could have stopped all of this you know?" His voice angers me, the way he's so calm and controlled...my blood boils over with anger. "If only you'd have just died last year, if only you'd have died when you were supposed to...then again I suppose that I have young Alan to thank for that."

"Leave my son out of this!" Jeff grinds out, moving forward a few steps before common sense gets to him. The hood is still smiling, still looking at Jeff. I can't take it.

"Hey!" The sharpness of my voice is something that I've never experience before, something completely new to me. "Where's my son? W-What h-have you done to him?"

"That boy, foolish boy. For someone so intelligent he was so stupid. He didn't once suspect me, didn't once think I was hiding there in his mind. So stupid." For some reason that angers me more than anything else, Fermat's not stupid. "He was so weak, so easy to manipulate. The anger hiding in his mind, so easy to twist and to direct. The jealousy he held for Alan made everything so easy, your precious little boy didn't once question everything though I suppose he wouldn't. After all why would he question his own emotions, why question the things he's thinking?"

The laughter that follows this statement sends shivers down my spine. This man, this man really is pure evil. There's nothing else there, nothing else inside of him other than pure plain and simple evil.

"Why Fermat? If I'm the one you're after then why Fermat?" Jeff's voice is holding strong, his question brings my focus back to the present.

**Virgil's POV:**

"We still haven't told me about the shooting my dear." I know that she's only trying to help but right now I can't talk about the shooting, I just can't. "Virgil..."

"Are Alan and Tin-Tin okay? Al was pretty shaken up before, was he okay?" Grandma sighs before she turns her attention to the door, shaking her head.

"You're going to have to talk about it at some point dear." I turn my head away as the tears come to my eyes. "Alan was fine or at least he said he was. Poor dear. He's been through far too much you know, far too much. But he has Tin-Tin to hold onto. It won't be long now, not long at all now until they both finally realise it."

"Realise what?" I ask. I'm grateful for the change. Grateful for something else to talk about.

"Their feelings. Before long they're going to realise just how they feel for one another, and when they do..." She has this smile on her face, this wonderfully content smile. We all know of course, we know just how the pair feel about each other. In fact the only people who don't seem to know how they feel are each other. It seems obvious to everyone but for some reason it isn't obvious to them. "It won't be long."

We fall into silence for a few moments, my mind grateful of the change of pace. For so long now the only things going round there have been Fermats Kidnapping, Alan's stabbing...being shot...it seems strange to have something happy floating round. Of course it doesn't last for long before Dad and Scott rush into my mind, sending all happy thoughts scurrying into the corner.

"You're going to have to talk about it you know? The shooting." She repeats herself sending me a sad look.

"I can't." I finally whisper. "I can't think about it."

"Why not?" I can tell what she's doing, she's trying to get me to talk and for some reason it works. For some reason I can't hold myself in any more.

"Because I'm scared." Tears finally make their way down my face, dripping from my eyes. "Everything that's happened...I can't understand why someone would want to do this to us, to me. We've sacrificed so much to get international rescue off the ground, so much. But it's not enough. It's not good enough is it. It doesn't matter how many times we risk our lives to save people there's always someone out there who wants us dead. Someone who hates us so much that they would do all of this. I'm just scared."

"Sweet heart, you'd be an idiot if you weren't scared. If you weren't scared after everything you've been through then I'd think you an idiot. You've got every right to be scared, every right. It's perfectly normal. And as for the rest of the world, well I'm sorry my darling but you just can't please everyone." She takes my hand and kisses it and just like that my mind settles down, everything seems to slow down. The world seems to take a step back and my mind takes a deep breath.

"How do you do it?" She gives me this smile, this wonderfully calm and care free smile, before leaning forward and whispering her big secret.

"Magic."

**Jeff's POV:**

"If I'm the one you're after then why Fermat?"

"You left me to die Jeff. You, international rescue, are supposed to be big heroes yet you left me to die. Lying there underneath all of that rubble I had an epiphany. International Rescue were nothing more than a farce, a front. You claim to be the big heroes, the saviours yet you were nothing of the sort. Nothing at all." I can't help the anger coursing through me. Doesn't he get it?

"We can't save everyone. Doesn't matter how hard you try or how much you want to we just can't save everyone." Out of the corner of my eye I spot Brains moving closer towards me.

"I was left to die, abandoned...left lying there..." His mask drops momentarily before he continues. It slips for only a second before he pulls it back up, before he becomes the Hood once again. "I will make the world see, I will make the world see just what International Rescue really is. And when that happens everything, everything you hold dear will fall away, fall into nothing."

"So you're doing all of this? You're doing everything just to get to me. Just to get at me for not being able to save you all those years ago. Even if I could try to understand that, even if I could find somewhere in my mind where that makes even the remotest sense, that still doesn't explain why you chose Fermat. Why Fermat? He's innocent. This whole situation has got nothing to do with him. Nothing at all, so why choose him?" This man...this man is just so...there are no words to describe him, no words that tell the world just what he is.

"Young Fermat may not be family but he's as good as. And after all Jeff, wouldn't that hit you the hardest. An innocent soul, a perfectly innocent young boy, being taken, manipulated...dying...all because of you. All because of you."

His words send anger spilling throughout my entire body. He's innocent, Fermat is an innocent young boy and none of this has got anything to do with him. This man in pure evil, pure and complete evil. Before I can think, before I can say anything else my attention is drawn towards a familiar voice.

"Let the boy go. Let him go and you might just live." She's got blood dripping down the side of her face from the open wound on her head, she's holding her left arm close to her body and is clearly favouring her right leg, but there she is. Detective Fletcher is standing there, her gun held out in front of her, trembling slightly but holding strong.

**Mac's POV:**

My god I'm in so much pain. There's nothing else for it, I am in so much pain. My arm is obviously broken and my head is banging.

"Did you not hear me? Was I speaking another language?" Despite the pain I have to hold strong. I have to get to the boy. "Let the boy go or I'll be putting a bullet in your skull and don't think that I won't."

"Detective, as much as I would love to chat with you I'm afraid I just don't have the time. Soon my little puppet will be done with his task at which point I'm afraid I must make my leave." With that he waves his hand and I can feel my arm moving. My arm is moving of its own accord, moving against my will, moving on its own to aim directly at Jeff.

"No...I won't do it." I force out, fighting against the move of my arm but to no avail.

"Oh my dear I'm afraid you have no choice. You have no choice." Another flick of his wrist and I can feel my finger beginning to squeeze the trigger.

"No!" I try with all my will to fight it but despite my best attempts there's nothing I can do. My finger moves closer and closer, squeezing my eyes shut I force every single thing inside of me to try and move my arm away. I can't do it, I won't let him do this...I can't. Before another thought can register in my mind a single gunshot rings out, followed closely by the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor.

* * *

**And that's where we'll leave things folks for now folks. Thank you very much for every single persons support. I honestly never believed that when I started this I'd be getting over 100 reviews. It seems unreal so a massive, genuine thank you to each and every one of you reading this. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**Before I forget I'm changing my internet supplier so I might be unavailable for a few days.**

**As for the next chapter, y****ou'll just have to wait and see. Bye.**


	36. Together at last

**I do apologise for the wait, an update would have been up sooner but I'm an idiot. Long story short since my laptop randomly deletes things I save everything to a memory stick which I then put into the washing machine. Needless to say it didn't work afterwards so I've had to rewrite the chapter again. Only after spending a rather lengthy amount of time rewriting everything I then broke my laptop. Like I said, I'm an idiot! Thankfully I now have a new one and have finally got the updates. Honestly it could only happen to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 36:**

**By Rosa241**

**Fermat's POV:**

Everything seems to fade slowly into focus as my mind clears. Things seem so confused in my head...everything seems to be hazy...I can't seem to think...

Tentatively I look around my surroundings unsure of where I am or why I'm here. I don't recognise anything around me, I don't understand...

Something...a sound reaches my ears...it takes a minute but eventually my hazy mind puts the pieces together, footsteps. Someone's coming...

I quickly dart behind a nearby piece of equipment, ducking down as small as I can get. What is going on?

The footsteps get louder and louder until they're almost right on top of me. I can feel my whole body shaking violently as my panic gets more and more intense, what's happening? Voices begin to surround me...

One voice seems to stand out, it's familiar...moments pass before the owner of the voice speaks again.

"This is the computer room...he should be here. Where is he?" The voice is so familiar, so...

"Scott?" My voice comes out barely above a whisper; the people in the room clearly don't hear me so I try again. "Scott?"

"Wait did you hear that?" I'm not sure who he's speaking to. "Seriously I could swear that I heard something."

"Fermat? Dear?" Now that voice I definitely do recognise.

"Lady Penelope?" Slowly I slip out of my hiding place; my heart pounding wildly as I finally set eyes on the familiar faces.

"Thank god." Scott breathes as he darts forward and engulfs me in a tight hug. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's going on?" He pulls away and shares a strange look with Lady Penelope before turning back to face me.

"That doesn't matter right now. Come on we have to get you out of here, your dad's probably going out of his mind. We'll get you outside and we'll find him and everything will be fine." His words take a moment to sink in.

"My dads here?" He nods with a small smile but there's clear worry on his face. "Where is he?"

"You're..." He doesn't get anything further as a loud bang cuts through the air. "Gunshot."

"Let's get him out of here." I can see that Scott is torn but eventually he stands up and takes my hand.

"We have to get out of here." I don't get the chance to ask any questions before he pulls me away.

What's going on? I'm so confused...

**Mac's POV:**

I shot him...I SHOT him!

My mind goes into overdrive as things seem to have echoed into silence all around me. There's only one thought running through my mind as I finally hear some shuffling around me. I shot him.

How can one man have this kind of power? How can one man make someone go against their own will? It doesn't make any sense, none at all.

I know I'm going to have to open my eyes at some point but no matter how much I will myself I just can't do it. I can't open my eyes and look upon the man, the father, I've just shot.

"Brains are you alright?" Jeff's words send a shiver down my spine and my eyes snap open on reflex. Standing before me are the two men I entered the facility with.

But the gunshot...?

My eyes travel to the form lying on the ground not a stones throw away. Those once red eyes are now back to their normal colour, brown upon white staring directly up. No blinking, no nothing...just staring blankly ahead. The red blood pooling round his head now seems to be spreading further than I could have imagined. How can one person house so much blood?

"But how...?" Before I can even think another voice forces my head to snap round almost violently.

"Are you okay?"

"Floyd?" There stands my Superintendent, gun out in front of him, his eyes set firmly on me.

"Are you okay?" He repeats himself as he lowers his gun and steps over towards me.

"I've had better days...how did you..?" I gesture to the body on the floor, wincing as my arm protests the movement.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get you out of here, preferably to a hospital." He drapes one of my arms, the non injured one, over his shoulders and drops an arms around my waist. "I think it's time to leave."

As Floyd helps me out of the warehouse I begin to realise the extent of my injuries. My left arm is most definitely broken, my left knee is killing me – Hell I hadn't realised until now how much it hurt – and I can feel the blood trickling down my face. But we did it, we did it, he's gone.

Sunlight eventually hits my eyes causing me to stumble slightly as my eyes shut instinctively. Thankfully Floyds arm steadies me before I fall over, God I don't need any more injuries to add to the list. Out of the corner of my eye a small figure races forward, a cry of 'dad' falling from his lips. We did it...we actually did it!

**Tin Tin's POV:**

Pulling my mind away from Fermats my entire body sags in relief. As much as I love that I could use my powers to help him I still hate the idea of using my powers.

"He's free, he's finally free." I breathe out in relief. It's been almost fifteen minutes since I freed Fermat's mind but now he's finally back to normal. His mind is his own once again.

"Seriously? You mean he's back?" Turning back to face Alan I can't help but smile as I see the look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah he's free. The hood is no longer in control over him." He hugs me tightly before I can even take a breath. It's nice to finally see him being happy at last.

"Now we just have to hope that my family can bring him home." I can sense the complete worry and panic in his voice; as much as he's trying to hide it I can hear it.

"They're going to be fine Alan." His eyes come up to meet mine. I've always been mesmerised by his eyes, they're so piercing and gentle. Even back when we hated each other I was always taken with his eyes, I suppose that's where my attraction first started. "Your dad and Scott, Parker, Brains and Lady Penelope are all going to be just fine. I know it. They're going to get Fermat and bring him home."

"I really hope so. I mean..." He trails off before dropping his gaze. He eyes flicker towards the window. "When Virgil got shot I thought he was going to die, I really thought he would but then he survived and now he's fine. What if...what if he was supposed to die? What if-"

"Stop it." I place my hand over his. "Stop automatically thinking the worst. I know you've been through hell but you have to stop. Your family are going to be fine, everything is going to work out. I promise."

He smiles once again before giving me yet another hug. A year ago I would have fled the country if he'd come anywhere near me but now we seem to hug more often than not. Not that I mind of course.

"You know I don't know if we could have done any of this if it hadn't have been for you. It was you who figured out that it was the hood behind this, it was you who separated Fermat's mind...he might have gotten away if it hadn't have been for you." I can't help but blush as he speaks, still hugging me mind you. "Thank you for being here."

As he pulls away his eyes meet mine briefly before something happens that I never dreamed would. His lips touched mine for barely a second before a knock on the door caused him to jolt away from me.

"Sorry to interrupt dear but we've just had a phone call from your father, he said to let you know he's on his way back." The nurse takes off down the hallway and all is quiet for a few moments before Alan speaks.

"He's fine, if he's coming back then that means that he's fine and that everyone's fine." His words barely enter into my mind for there's something more going on.

He kissed me.

Alan kissed me.

**Floyd's POV:**

"The ambulance is on its way. Don't worry you'll be fine." I can tell from the eye roll that Mac is doing fine.

"So you still haven't answered my question. What happened?" I know from the tone of voice that despite her clear pain she is not going to let this drop.

"Alright well we were just walking through the halls and then..."

_Flashback:_

_We've been walking in silence for a while now. Hallway after hallway, empty room after empty room...nothing. No sign of life. Mind you I suppose that's part of the reason why this place was chosen as a hide out, it's huge. _

"_Is anyone else getting the feeling that this place is a dead end?" No one answers me but I can tell we're all thinking the same thing. We're too late. _

"_I think we should head back and meet up with the others, something doesn't seem right to me." The British man, Parker, speaks with a sharp tone to his voice. "Let's go."_

_We begin to walk back towards the entrance, my heart leaping into my mouth with every step. I don't know why or what caused it but I could feel like there was something completely wrong with the entire situation. My heart was pounding and my chest felt tight, something was seriously wrong...so very very wrong. _

_It was as we were walking that I began to hear them, voices! There were voices from further ahead in the tunnel. At first they were distant but quickly they became louder. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I knew one of the voices without a shadow of a doubt was Mac. Her voice was one that I could pick out no matter what. _

_Beside me Parker stopped dead in his tracks, he looked like he had seen a ghost...or maybe he had heard one. _

"_What is it?" I whispered, not sure why but I had dropped my voice as low as I possibly could. "Parker?"_

"_That voice..." He didn't have to say any more, my brain had already put the pieces together. The hood...he __**is **__here..._

_He's here in the warehouse...he's just ahead of us in the tunnel...just ahead of us with Mac... .God! _

_Mac.._

_Mac was standing there ahead in the tunnel with that madman. Without a thought for my own safety I powered forward, my gun aimed out in front of me. Using all of the stealth that I could possibly muster I crept forward until I could make out the figures. There were four of them, Mac was standing off to the side with her gun trained on Jeff Tracy. This had to be the work of the hood, he was doing this I knew it. They said he had some sort of power..._

"_No!" Mac screamed, her eyes were now squeezed tightly shut, he hands quivering. It was instinct that made me do it I suppose, without thinking my fingers pressed the trigger of my gun. The Hood collapsed into a heap on the ground almost instantly...it was over..._

_End Flashback:_

"You saved me..." There was obvious fear and shock in her voice. "He would have killed me; he would have killed all of us without a shadow of a doubt. You saved us."

"Just doing my job." I couldn't help but shake at her words, she could have died. "I could have lost you."

"Well you didn't, I'm still here." Her eyes had tears brimming in them as she laid her tired head on my shoulder.

It's over, it's really over.

* * *

**Yay! Fermat's free, the hood is dead and Tin Tin and Alan are making waves in their relationship. Wow, when I started this it was never meant to be this long but hey! Only a few more chapters to go until I finally bring this tale to a close. It's been a long time coming I'll tell you!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Woohoo! I'm finally back, I shall deeply apologise for the sheer length of time between updates. With no further ado, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**

**By Rosa241**

**Gordon's POV:**

My heart is beating wildly in my chest, my whole body seems to be on high alert. Every time a single sound echoes through the house I practically leap out of my skin. By this point I've given up sitting down and have taken to pacing up and down the room. I can tell that Johns getting increasingly fed up with me but I couldn't care less right now. The only thought that's running through my mind concern my family down there with that lunatic. Anything could be happening to them right now and I'm just standing here. I've never felt more useless than I do right now, and that includes being up in Thunderbird Five whilst Alan was down here fighting for his life.

"Gordo I love you, but if you pace the room one more time then I swear on all that I know I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." John snapped at me, his eyes never once leaving the computer. "You're driving me nuts."

"I'm sorry but I'm freaking out. They're down there and there's nothing we can do, they could be dead for all we know!" John finally pushes himself away from the computer and turns to face me.

"You don't think I know that? You think I don't know that they could all be dead and we wouldn't know about it!? Of course I do, it's pretty much all I've been thinking about but unlike you I'm actually doing something about it!" Watching John lose his temper is something so rare, it's kind of frightening actually. "So why don't you stop pacing and start being useful!"

"And what am I meant to do John? Huh? Start praying...maybe I should use my magical powers to just vanish the Hood away. There's nothing I can do John okay, nothing!" John sighs as he shakes his head.

"Well here's something you can do, stop distracting me! For God's sake…" I roll my eyes at him as he sits back down. Idiot.

I resume my path pacing the room, choosing to ignore John's rolling eyes and heavy sighs. He doesn't get it does he? He can sit there at the computer, tapping away, saving the Island...but me? What the hell can I do? I've never felt more useless in my life.

"Gordo." John growls out a warning but I've had enough. Ordinarily I'd heed the warning and stop but right now I just need to get it out.

"What!? Is my worrying annoying you? Is my concern for our family bugging you!? Well you know what it's not exactly a walk in the park for me either! Alan got stabbed, Fermat got kidnapped and Virgil got shot! Dad and Scott are down there fighting the Hood and I can't do anything...about any of it!" I'm well aware of how loud I am, my voice is practically bouncing off of the walls right now but I just don't care.

"I know that fish, but taking it out on me isn't helping anyone." _Taking it out…?_

"I'm not taking it out on you, I'm just…URGH!" I slam my fist into the wall, ignoring the pain racing down my arm. I can feel John's eyes watching my break down. Whatever he means to say is forgotten as my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_We're okay. Dad and I are both fine." _My heart finally begins to slow as I hear those words.

"Thank god." I mouth to John that everything is okay before turning my attention back Scott. "What about the Hood? And Fermat?"

"_Fermat's fine, he's with Brains right now. He's a little shaken up but he's going to be okay."_ Once again my heart slows, almost too its normal rhythm. _"The Hoods dead."_

"What? Are you serious?" Out of the corner of my eye I spot John moving closer towards me, he perches on the edge of the nearest desk.

"What's going on?" He whispers, I hold a hand up telling him to wait as Scott continues to speak.

"_Yes, he's dead. Superintendent Floyd shot him. He's out of our lives for good."_ Scott sounds exhausted, exhausted and relieved. It's finally over. John's still giving me a curious look but I wave him away.

"What about everyone else? They're okay right?"

"_Yeah, we're all good. Listen I know this is kind of unfair but could you guys speak to Kyrano for us. It won't be long before the press find out about this whole thing and we don't want him finding out like that. Evil or not the guy was his brother."_ God I hadn't even thought about Kyrano. How the hell is he going to take this? The guy tried to kill us all, he's pure evil but he's family to the guy.

"Not a problem." I quickly say my goodbyes and pass the phone over to John. I don't listen to John's side of the conversation, instead there's only one thing going through my mind. He's dead. The Hoods dead, he's actually gone. He's out of our lives for ever.

"Gordon. It's over." Turning round to face John he seems more relaxed than I've seen him for a while. It's almost like someone's just flicked a switch and deflated all of the pressure and tension from his body.

We both fall silent for a few minutes as the news settles in. It's over, all the hell and chaos is finally over. With the Hood gone our lives can finally begin over again. Ever since the initial attack on the Island we've all be waiting for it to start again. I guess we've almost been expecting it to happen, for him to get loose and come after us.

"Wow. He's really gone." I merely nod my head at this and fall back against the wall. After another minute Scott's words come back to me.

"We need to speak to Kyrano, before the media gets hold of this." John nods at me and stands from his position on the desk. He looks directly at me before his eyes travel down to my hand. Looking down there's a small trickle of blood dripping down my knuckles, I Ignoring the obvious pain I wipe my hand on my jeans and head out of the room.

"Gordo…" I ignored his words and carried on walking, I can't deal with that right now.

**Alan's POV:**

As the nurse wanders out and away from my room my mind goes into overdrive.

"He's fine, if he's coming back then that means that he's fine and that everyone's fine." They're okay. Oh thank god. They're coming back at last. This last couple of hours have been hell, not knowing whether they were going to survive or not. Dad, Scott, Parker, Lady P, Brains…Fermat…they're all coming back.

"Yeah…that's um…that's great." I turn my attention back to Tin Tin who is gazing at me in shock and blushing furiously.

"Why're you…" Trailing off my previous actions come back to me. Oh right, the kiss. "Oh."

"Yeah." I can feel my blush intensify as she continues to stare at me, what the heck do I say now? I kissed her. I **KISSED **her. What do you do after something like that?

"Um…I'm sorry about…you know…before…" She gives me an awkward smile, her blush only increasing as I speak. Thankfully I'm spared further embarrassment as the door opens again.

"Hi, is this a bad time?" Kelly opens the door and wanders into the room. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh I'm fine. Still a little sore but I'll be alright." I've never been more grateful for a distraction in my life.

"Well after being stabbed you're bound to be in a little pain. You're lucky kid." And don't I know it. I don't need to be told again about how close I was to death, everyone has been constantly reminding me every second that they can.

"I know I am." We fall silent for a few minutes before someone breaks the awkwardness.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom." Tin Tin darts out of the room quicker than I've ever seen her move.

"She okay?" Kelly questions, watching her go.

"Yeah sure. She's fine." _Aside from the fact that you just kissed her you idiot! _

"Well I've got to get back to work but remember what I said." She gives me a stern look as she opens the door.

"I know, I know. You don't ever want to see me here again, and no offence, I don't ever want to be here again. Least not as a patient." She smiles again as she leaves. The door closes and suddenly I'm alone with my brain.

Right now there's two things rattling round my head. On the one hand there's the Hood and on the other there's Tin Tin. Thankfully I manage to push Tin Tin out of my mind (at least for now) and focus instead on the Hood. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think I expected this to happen. Let's face it there was never going to be a prison in the world that could hold a guy that powerful. For a while I fooled myself into believing that he was locked away for good but it just wasn't true. So what about now?

What happens now? We defeated him and now what? We go back to the Island and recover, he goes to prison and then what happens? He escapes once again and comes after us. It's a never ending cycle. We spend the rest of our lives running from this guy and all because of what? Because of an accident, because of a mistake…all because we can't save everyone.

"Alan?" The voice jolts me from my thoughts and causes me to jump about a foot in the air. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Clutching my stomach, it takes several deep breaths before the pain ebbs away.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you come in." Grandma smiles at me and for a few minutes we descend into silence.

"Are you alright now my dear?"

"Yeah fine. What's up?" I manage after the pain finally stops.

"Your father will be back soon. He wanted me to get you and Virgil in the same room, it'll save explaining things twice. Are you alright?" Urgh! That damn question! I'm so sick of people asking me if I'm alright!

"I'm fine really. What about the nurses? Do they know that I'm going?" God knows what Grandma said to them but they've been falling over themselves to do whatever they can to help.

"Oh don't worry about them. It's all been taken care of." She gives me that curious smile, the one that reminds me so much of Gordon and I can't help but return it. "Now come on. Let's get you settled in Virgil's room."

As we walk a sudden thought comes to my mind.

"Tin Tin, she went to the bathroom. She'll be wondering where I am." Grandma pats me on the shoulder and ushers me off towards Virgil's room.

"I'll go get her." With that she walks away and my thoughts instantly return.

Are we ever going to be safe?

**Fermat's POV:**

As I sit in the back of the ambulance and watch the world go by everything feels weird. For so long I've had this voice in my head, this little voice telling me things…goading me. All of a sudden it's gone. I should have seen it before, I should have realised what was going on sooner. After everything Alan said about the Hood, everything Tin Tin has told me…I should have realised sooner.

The things I've done, the things I've said…

How can anyone forgive me? How could Alan forgive me? How could I forgive myself?

"Son. Rest now, y-y-you can t-t-think lat-later." My dad's grip on my hand doesn't waver for even a second and I can feel myself drifting off.

Now that I stop I realise just how exhausted I really am. I feel like I haven't slept in months…then again I don't think I have. As sleep finally overcomes me and drags me away my thoughts are on one thing.

Is it really over?

* * *

**My deepest apologises for the length of time it's been. Lost my passion for writing for a while but I think I've tracked it down again. **


End file.
